Ultima: Danny Phantoms Doomsday
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: Danny Phantoms world is being taken over by every ghost he has ever fought. Will he stop them? Or will he fail? This story show how Danny Phantoms world was taken over by the Organization.
1. Prologue

In the town of Amity Park, there lives a boy by the name of Danny Fenton. With his sister Jazz and his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, they study the science of ghost hunting. One day, Jack and Maddie built a machine that was said to lead to another dimension called the Ghost Zone. They called their invention, the Ghost Portal. However, it didn't work at first until one day, Danny and his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley went to check out the portal. Pressured by his friends, he wanders inside his parents Ghost Portal and unwittingly pushes a button inside turning it on. Upon pushing the button, the machine also zaps his entire body, infusing his DNA with ectoplasm. When he exited the machine, he found out that he was turned into a half-ghost. With his new-found powers, he can fire ghost rays, fly, become invisible, overshadow people, and turn his entire body intangible. From that day on, Danny has called himself Danny Phantom. At first, he had trouble controlling his powers, but becomes stronger each time. He has made many enemies, from the evil billionaire, Vlad Plasmius, to the Ghost Zones greatest hunter, Skulker. At first, people have seen Danny as an enemy, but later, they see him as a hero. Danny has had many adventures from saving Amity Park from the Ghost King, to preventing his evil future self from ruining his life, and stopping a human from ruling the world with a gauntlet that allows him to warp reality. But his greatest adventure yet was when he saved not just Amity Park, but the whole world from a giant meteorite. After the crisis, Danny became a worldwide hero, and Vlad flew off into outer space never to be seen again. After that, his friend Tucker became the new mayor of Amity Park, Sam became Dannys new girlfriend, and his identity was revealed to the whole world. Life couldn't be any sweeter for Danny. . . . .and it won't.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this story. It will talk about what happened after the episode, Phantom Planet, and how his world was taken over by the Organization from my other story, Ultima: the Crossing of Universes. Now updates might be kinda slow, but keep in touch please.


	2. Vlad Plasmius Recruits

(In the Dark Room of the Organization castle, Vlad Plasmius paces the floor thinking of his next plan.)

Vlad: At last. Soon, Danny Fenton will pay for what happened. Same for his idiot father.

(The Box Ghost enters the room and confronts Vlad.)

Box Ghost: VLAD!

Vlad: WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M PLOTTING?!

Box Ghost: Vlad! I just thought of something. We only have five of Danny Phantoms enemies in our Organization. There's you, Skulker, Ember, Technus, and I, the Box Ghost! What if that's not enough? Danny could take us all out with his ghostly wail.

Vlad: YOU DARE DEFY MY. . . .

(Then Vlad thought of something.)

Vlad: Actually, you're right.

Box Ghost: I am? I mean. . .I AM!

Vlad: It's true. Danny has grown a lot stronger since our last ordeal. For a blundering moron who shouts his name out loud, you might actually be right for a change.

Box Ghost: YES! I AM THE BO. . . .Oh wait. Nevermind.

Vlad: Very well. I believe it's time to recruit some new members. Bring Skulker, Ember, and Technus!

Box Ghost: You got it boss!

* * *

(Later, The Box Ghost, Skulker, Ember, and Technus appear in the Dark Room where they face Vlad.)

Skulker: I hope this is quick. I'm anxious to skin that ghost kid alive.

Ember: Eww. I can't believe I loved you.

Vlad: Patience everyone. You will all get your chance to exact your revenge on Danny. But unfortunately, we can't attack Amity Park just yet. It has come to my attention that the five of us aren't going to be enough for our attack. That is why I am going to send you to recruit more ghosts to join us in our ultimate triumph.

Technus: So you're sending us to find some of Dannys enemies and talk them into joining our Organization so we can invade Amity Park?

Vlad: Exactly.

Skulker: Ah, yes. Like a pack of wolves, we will stalk our prey.

Box Ghost: But we're not wolves.

Vlad: Now go! Find more ghosts! Our revenge will not fail.

(The four ghosts leave and head for the Ghost Zone where they will find every ghost Danny Phantom had ever fought.)

* * *

(Meanwhile in Amity Park, Danny and his friends, Sam and Tucker were hanging out at the Nasty Burger. And they definitely weren't alone. Also in the restaurant were hundreds of fans.)

Sam: Geez. Is there anywhere they don't follow us to?

Danny: Well I guess I asked for this when I became a world hero.

Tucker: I can't believe I don't have any fans. I am the mayor.

Danny: Oh, yeah. How is it going for you so far?

Tucker: Pretty decent. Though I had to sign a lot more paperwork than I do at school.

Sam: You know. It would be nice to get away from these fans for at least one day.

Danny: Oh, come one Sam. It's not that bad.

Fan #1: WE LOVE YOU DANNY!

Fan #2: DANNY PHANTOM ROCKS!!

Fan #3: I NAMED MY HAMSTER AFTER YOU!!

Danny: OK, when they start naming pets after me, it's time to leave.

(And grabs his friends and they fly out of the Nasty Burger. Dannys many fans follow him outside as they watch them fly away. Watching them from on top of the Nasty Burger was the ghost hunter himself.)

Skulker: It's time for a little reunion.

* * *

(As Danny and his friends fly, they talk with each other.)

Danny: You know guys? Maybe this being famous thing isn't all it's cracked up to be.

Tucker: What are you talking about dude? Isn't this what you've wanted? I mean, this sure beats having ghost hunters dogging you every time you change into your ghost form.

Danny: True. But, is it really worth it? Maybe I was better off if I didn't reveal my secret too soon.

Sam: Don't talk like that. It's not so bad. You just keep doing what you do, and don't let these things stress you out.

(Danny smiles at Sam and blushes.)

Danny: Heh. That was some day, wasn't it. Saving the whole Earth from a giant asteroid.

(Danny looks up into the sky.)

Sam: What's wrong?

Danny: Vlad. I know he's out there. Nobody has seen him ever since the incident with the Disasteroid. He just flew off into space. What if he's plotting his revenge against me? Against my family? Against the whole world?

Tucker: If he does come back, we'll be ready for him. Right?

Sam: You bet. Don't you worry Danny. Even if Vlad comes back, he doesn't stand a chance against us.

Danny: I know, but. . .

(All of the sudden, a missile shot forward and passed by Danny, Sam, and Tucker.)

Danny: What?!

(Danny sees Skulker flying towards them.)

Danny: Hang on guys!

(Danny dives to the ground and drops his friends on the sidewalk.)

Sam: Be careful.

Danny: I will.

(Danny flies up and faces Skulker.)

Skulker: It has been too long ghost boy.

Danny: Skulker. Of all the ghosts I've fought, I just knew for some reason I'd run into you.

Skulker: I thought we'd play a little game. My own version of hide and seek. You hide. If I find you, I destroy you.

Danny: I'm surprised you still play these games. Why not be a little mature?

Skulker: Oh, really? How's THIS FOR MATURE?!

(Skulker launches a huge barrage of missiles at Danny. Danny turns intangible to avoid the missiles then flies up to Skulker to pull off some attacks of his own. Unfortunately, Skulker saw it coming, and grabbed hold Dannys fist. Using all of his strength, he throws Danny on the road. Then flies down to slice him apart with his swords.)

Sam: Danny!

(Danny becomes invisible causing Skulker to miss him. Skulker then turns his attention to Sam and flies up to her. Danny sees Skulker with Sam in his grip.)

Danny: SAM!

(Danny runs to save Sam from Skulker, but he threatens to kill her by holding his sword up to her neck.)

Skulker: It's obvious that you can't fight with your mate in peril ghost child.

(Danny was in a real pickle now, until Skulkers wrist started beeping.)

Skulker: What?! NO! NOT AGAIN!

(Skulkers jetpack was activated and went flying into a wall. Sam was released from his grip.)

Danny: Thanks Tucker.

Tucker: Any time dude.

(When Skulker got back up, he saw the Fenton Thermos pointed directly at his face.)

Danny: Sometimes Skulker, I think you need a new hobby.

(But before Danny could suck Skulker inside, a guitar knocked it right out of his hands. Danny looked to see Ember and Technus standing there.)

Ember: NOW! GRAB IT!

(The Box Ghost flew down and grabbed the Fenton Thermos. Then he threw it to Skulker.)

Skulker: I think I'll start right now!

(Skulker pointed the thermos at Danny and sucked him inside. The four ghosts laughed as they have finally defeated their foe.)

Sam and Tucker: DANNY!

(Sam and Tucker could only watch as the ghosts flew away with Danny still inside the thermos.)

Tucker: Oh, man! His parents are gonna kill him if he's late for his curfew!

Sam: We gotta tell somebody!

(Immediately, Sam and Tucker run off to find help.)

* * *

(Soon they arrive at Dannys house, and run inside. There, was Jack Fenton who was working on his latest ghost catching invention and Maddie who was helping him out. They both see Sam and Tucker enter the house.)

Maddie: Sam? Tucker? What brings you here?

Sam: It's Danny! He's in trouble!

Maddie: WHAT?! WHERE DID THEY TAKE HIM?!

Tucker: Probably the Ghost Zone!

Maddie: I'LL MAKE THESE GHOSTS PAY FOR KIDNAPPING OUR SON! RIGHT JACK?!

(But Jack was still working on his machine. When he pressed a button, a little ghost doll that was inside disintegrated.)

Jack: No. No. NO! It's supposed to be a smoldering pile of ashes! Smoldering! THAT'S NOT SMOLDERING!

Maddie: Jack!

Jack: Huh? Oh, right! NOBODY KIDNAPS JACK FENTONS SON! HANG ON DANNY! WE'RE COMING!

(Then Dannys sister Jazz came downstairs.)

Jazz: What's going on?

Maddie: Jazz! You're brother has been kidnapped by ghosts! We have to save him!

Jazz: OK.

Maddie: Sam! Tucker! You should come too! You've been with Danny longer than any of us, so you probably know more about him than any of us!

Tucker: Alright!

Jack: Quick! To the Specter Speeder!

(Everybody runs down to the laboratory where they find the Specter Speeder facing the direction of the Ghost Portal.)

Jack: Quick! Grab every invention you can find! We'll need everything we've got to save our son!

Maddie: And we can use the Boo-Merang to trace Dannys ecto signature, so we can find him.

(Everybody grabs all the inventions and board the Specter Speeder. The Ghost Portal opens up leading to the Ghost Zone.)

Jack: HANG ON SON! WE'RE COMING!

(The Specter Speeder blasts off into the Ghost Zone.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Dark Room of the Organization castle, Skulker, Ember, Technus, and the Box Ghost confront Vlad.)

Skulker: Mission accomplished Vlad. Every single ghost in the Ghost Zone is now a part of the Organization.

Box Ghost: Except of course for Frostebite, Wulf, Clockwork, Pandora, Dorathea, and that little girl who is also a half-ghost like Danny!

Technus: And as an added bonus, we've captured Danny Phantom so he won't interfere in our future plans.

Vlad: Good show. Where did you hide young Daniel?

Skulker: Prince Aragons castle. Nobody would be foolish enough to go there.

Ember: Except for his friends and family! Their on their way there!

Vlad: Let them go. They will never survive. Our plans for world conquest are going quite smoothly, don't you think?

(All the ghosts join in an evil laugh as they celebrate their triumph.)

* * *

Will Dannys family and friends save him in time? Or will they face the teeth and claws of Prince Aragon? Stay tuned.


	3. Aragon Attacks

(As the Specter Speeder raced across the ghostly landscape, Maddie and Jack Fenton have been anxious to find their son. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were looking outside the windows for any sign of him. However, Sam seemed more worried than his parents.)

Jazz: Sam? Are you alright?

Sam: I don't know. I keep feeling different lately ever since Danny saved the world. I felt like. . . . .I mean, Danny and I have been friends ever since, and yet, I've always had these feelings for him. And I've been thinking, what would've happened if the Disasteroid never threatened the Earth?

Tucker: Then I guess everything would be as it usually was.

Jazz: You're not helping! Look. It doesn't matter if it never happened. My point is, it did. And besides, you and Danny had feelings for each other even before the Disasteroid, right?

Sam: Yeah.

Jazz: Then you have nothing to worry about. You and Danny love each other, and that's the way it's going to stay.

(Sam smiled a little when they heard Jack yelling.)

Jack: GHOST!

(Sam, Tucker, and Jazz run to the front window to see the ghost. The ghost Jack spotted was a large light blue dragon with an amulet around its neck.)

Jack: Hang on kids! I'll take care of this!

(Jack prepares to fire rockets from the specter speeder and aim them at the dragon.)

Sam: WAIT! She's a friend!

Jazz: Huh?

Sam: It's a long story. Help me get her attention. Maybe she can help us out.

Maddie: Well. . .OK. Well trust you.

(Maddie pressed button on the specter speeder sounding off sirens. The dragon hears this and flies over to the specter speeder.)

Sam: Dora! Over here!

Dora: Sam? Is that you?

Jazz: OK. I'm a little confused. Can somebody please tell me what's going on?

Sam: This is Dorathea. We helped her once in the past to stop her brother.

(In a flash, the dragon shrunk down and shape-shifted into a woman.)

Sam: So what are you doing here?

Dora: It's my brother Aragon. I saw him with this bizarre cylinder in his room. When he caught me, I tried to escape and find someone to help.

Tucker: A cylinder? The Fenton Thermos! That's got to be Danny. Where is he?

Dora: Follow me. I can take you to him. But be warned. If my brother sees us, we'll all pay a heavy price.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in a dark room, a mysterious man saw the whole thing through a crystal ball.)

Aragon: A heavy price indeed. Guards!

(Two more ghosts entered the room. One was a muscular executioner with a skull face and a large axe. The other was a ghostly archer with a dark red hood over his head.)

Aragon: Don't let these heathens anywhere near the castle!

(The two guards shook their heads and exited the room.)

Aragon: It looks like my sister is still as free-spirited as ever. It sickens me! Bah! If those guards don't stop them. . .

(Aragons form started to take the shape of a huge black dragon.)

Aragon: . . . .I WILL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

(Soon, the Specter Speeder arrives at a huge castle in the middle of the Ghost Zone.)

Dora: That's where your brother is being held. Be careful. Aragon has probably sent his guards to prevent anyone near it.

Tucker: Speak of the devil!

(The Specter Speeder goes out of control as an onslaught of arrows passes by it. Jack wrestles with the controls while everyone hangs on for dear life.)

Jack: Hang on everyone!

(When the Specter Speeder crashed, the two ghost guards stand by it waiting for anyone inside to come out.)

Jazz: What do we do now?

Maddie: My baby is in that castle, and I'm not leaving without him!

Jack: Same here! Everyone! Grab your weapons!

(Jack grabbed a pair of gauntlets, Maddie grabbed a long staff, Sam grabbed the Ghost Peeler, Jazz grabbed the Jack-o-nine-tails, and Tucker just stood there whe he realized something.)

Tucker: Guys! Wait!

Jack: CHARGE!

(Jack, Maddie, Sam, and Jazz blasted out of the Specter Speeder and went after the ghosts. However, when they stepped outside, their weapons fizzled out and simply just went right through the two ghosts.)

Maddie: What?! But how?!

Sam: Oh, no! I forgot!

Jazz: Forgot what?

Tucker: In this realm, all technology is useless! Here, time stands still!

Jack: So in other words, we're doomed?

(The archer ghost fired an arrow that unleashed a huge net that trapped the five people inside.)

Sam: Pretty much.

(The executioner ghost raised his giant axe in the air ready to decapitate them all, until a large fireball hit him dead on. Coming out of the Specter Speeder was Dora whos amulet began to glow. When it glowed brighter, Dora transformed into a huge blue dragon.)

Dora: Stay away from my friends!

(The executioner got back up and lunged forth with his axe as he prepared to fight Dora. But with one swing of her tail, the executioner was taken down very quickly. The archer ghost fired his arrows at Dora as they splintered against her wings. With little effort, her giant wings flapped the arrows off and she took to the skies. The archer aimed carefully for her, but he didn't notice the massive fireball that was flying right towards him. In an instant, he too was knocked out.)

Dora: Are you all OK?

Tucker: Aside from the fact that technology is no longer working here again, peachy keen.

Dora: My brother must be stopped immediately.

Jazz: But how are we gonna fight your brother if all our weapons don't work?

Maddie: She's right. Without our ghost hunting weapons, we're virtually powerless.

Dora: I'll take on my brother. You go on and save Danny before Aragon catches you.

Sam: OK. Let's go.

* * *

(Aragon sees Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dora running to his castle through the crystal ball.)

Aragon: Drat! I won't let this happen! I refuse to be dethroned by my sister again! It looks like I have to take matters into my own claws!

(Aragon quickly ran downstairs to his throne room to meet up with the intruders.)

* * *

(Jack breaks down the door and runs inside the castle holding a baseball bat.)

Jack: Alright you freaks! Show yourselves, or be beaten senseless by the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick!

Jazz: Dad. It's just a baseball bat.

Jack: With the word FENTON on it!

Sam: Look!

(Everyone watches as Aragon confronts them.)

Aragon: Bravo all of you. You've managed to make it past my guards. I am surprised by all of you, and Dorathea.

Maddie: Where is our son?!

Jazz: What have you done with my brother?!

Aragon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think just because you've made it past a few obstacles, you think I'll talk?

Tucker: Um, that's pretty much it.

Aragon: FOOLS! Your deaths will be slow but deadly! NONE OF YOU WILL LEAVE HERE ALIVE!

(Aragons amulet began to glow brightly as he transformed into a huge black dragon more menacing than Dora. Aragon roared with rage as he started to attack. Dora also transformed into a dragon as she too became locked in combat with Aragon.)

Dora: Quick! Find Danny!

(Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz ran past the two brawling dragons as they made their way upstairs. As they entered the hallways, they found a small room with a crystal ball in it. There on the table was a thermos.)

Maddie: The Fenton Thermos!

Sam: Dannys got to be inside! Let's open it!

(Sam ran over to the thermos and opened it. Coming out was the ghost boy himself.)

Danny: Wow it was crowded in there.

Sam: Danny!

(Sam ran up to Danny and hugged him. Danny hugged back, then his parents, sister, and Tucker joined in.)

Maddie: Oh, sweetie! I was so worried!

Danny: What happened?

Tucker: Skulker sucked you inside the Fenton Thermos and took you to Aragons castle. We're here right now, but Dora is still downstairs fighting Aragon.

Danny: Well then, what do you say we have some fun?

Sam: I'm in!

Tucker: Me too!

Jazz: You can count on us bro!

Maddie: We'll be by your side son!

Jack: This is so awesome! WE should do this more often!

Danny: It's time to play Dungeons and Dragons for real!

* * *

(Downstairs, Dora was putting up a good fight against Aragon. She slammed him in the face with her tail then clawed at his face. Aragon countered by biting her neck. Dora was able to push her brother off by kicking him in the chest. Aragon was extremely P.O.'d now. With a mighty bellow, he spewed a massive stream of fire at her sister. Dora did the same. Both fire blasts collided, but Aragons fire was stronger than Doras. When the fire hit Dorathea, she fell to the ground exhausted from the fight.)

Aragon: If only you'd put up this well a fight against that phantom kid. HA! A fitting end for you. Good-bye sister!

(Aragon bared his teeth ready to bite down on Doras throat when he was suddenly hit by a ghost ray. Aragon fell right outside through a window and into the moat. When Aragon flew up, he saw Danny Phantom along with his friends and family.)

Danny: Ready for another round Godzilla?

Aragon: YOU?!

(Aragon became enraged as he fired a huge fireball at Danny and his friends. Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz moved out of the way while Danny became intangible and flew right to Aragon delivering a quick punch to the face. Aragon roared some more as he lunged after Danny trying to bite him. Danny was quick to dodge all of his attacks and flew forward firing more ghost rays. Aragon shot a fireball at his foe which made direct contact. Danny fell to the ground as Aragon followed. Aragon stood over Danny as he laughed in his face.)

Aragon: I'd finish you right now, but I figure I should just let you suffer a little longer.

(Before Aragon knew it, Danny shot at Aragons legs with a blue ghost ray turning them into ice. Aragon struggled to break free, but the ice was too strong. Danny flew up to face him again.)

Danny: What's the matter? Cold feet?

Aragon: I'LL ROAST YOU OVER MY FIREPLACE GHOST BOY!

(Aragon shot fireball on the ice around him breaking himself free. He flew at full speed and grabbed Danny in his claws.)

Aragon: When I'm through with you, your modern friends will be the next to suffer!

Danny: Really? You mean them?

(Aragon turned around and saw his sister, Dora flying at him. Riding on her back were Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.)

Jack: WOOOOO! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE!

Tucker: You dreamed you rode a dragon?

Jack: Well actually it was a pony, but regardless! GO!

(Dora slammed Aragon on the ground with great force causing him to fall to the ground. To make sure he doesn't come back up, Dora launches a huge fireball on top of Aragon taking him out quickly.)

Jack: Now that's smoldering!

(Danny ran to Aragons neck and grabbed his amulet. Without the amulet, Aragon was reverted back to his human ghost form. His friends jump off Doras back and run to Danny.)

Maddie: Oh, Danny! We're so proud of you!

Jazz: Way to go little brother.

Danny: Thanks. Now how do we get out of here?

Jack: Aw nuts! I forgot! The Specter Speeder crashed when we came to save you!

Tucker: What?! How are we gonna get home now?!

Dora: Allow me. It's the least I can do after you've helped me.

Sam: Thanks.

Jack: And when we get back, I can build a brand new ship thing! AND I'LL INSTALL TWO CUPHOLDERS! THIS DAY KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER!

(The gang hops onto Doras back and fly out of the Ghost Zone. As they leave, Vlad walks up to Aragon and gives him back his amulet. As the two watch Danny and his friends fly to safety, Aragon roars with anger.)

Aragon: Blast it all! Beaten again!

Vlad: Calm yourself Aragon. We'll get him soon enough. But for now, we must focus on a whole new target. When Danny hears that she is in trouble, we'll have him where we want him.

Aragon: And who have you sent for this task?

Vlad: Who better to deal with kids, than Penelope Spectra? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Danny and Dani

(In a small alleyway, a young girl was running away in fear of something following her. The girl had black hair, blue eyes, a red hat, red shorts, and a blue jacket. As the girl ran some more, she hit a dead end and was forced to face the thing alone.)

Dani: Get away from me! I mean it!

(The figure that followed Dani became visible to her very eyes. It was a long black female ghost with red eyes, two long arms with sharp claws on each finger, and a long tail going down the rest of her body.)

Spectra: I don't think so child. I don't think you realize how important it is to me that I find you.

Dani: What do you want?

Spectra: I can take you to a friend of yours. Danny Phantom.

Dani: What? You know him?

Spectra: Oh, we have a long history together.

Dani: I bet you're one of his enemies! I won't let you get me!

Spectra: (sigh) Oh well. I tried to be reasonable. Oh, Bertrand!

(Jumping in front of Dani came a ferocious green ghost puma who bared his fangs at the little girl. The puma punced right on her holding both of her arms down with his paws.)

Bertrand: OK you little brat. One way or another, you're coming with us!

Dani: Get off me!

(Dani scrunched up both of her legs and kicked the puma right in the chest. As Dani got up, she transformed into a ghost girl with white hair, green eyes, and clothes just like Danny wears. Quickly, she took to the skies to get away from both Spectra and Bertrand.)

Spectra: Get her! We can't destroy Danny Phantom without that brat!

Bertrand: Already on it!

(The ghost Puma morphed into a huge hornet and flew after Dani. Spectra followed.)

* * *

(Back in Amity Park, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking to school.)

Danny: Uh guys?

Tucker: Yes Danny?

Danny: About what happened yesterday? Doesn't anybody find it weird that Skulker, Ember, Technus, and the Box Ghost both worked together to kidnap me, then just drop me off at Aragons castle? I mean, it was almost like they were planning something.

Sam: Maybe Aragon hired them to get back at you. It's a pretty common thing your enemies have done.

Tucker: Yeah. Remember when Ember and Youngblood teamed up? And Vlad Plasmius and Skulker?

Danny: Hmm. Yeah. Maybe you're right.

(Suddenly, Dannys ghost sense went off.)

Danny: Oh, no! Not now!

(Danny looked around and saw a little green ghost dog walking up to him.)

Danny: Cujo?

Tucker: AUGH! IT'S HIM!

(Tucker and Sam ran as fast as they could hoping to get away from the ghost dog.)

Danny: Guys! Wait! He's not a monster yet!

?: DANNY!

(Danny turned around and saw a young girl following her. It was Dani who flew down to him.)

Danny: Dani? What are you doing here?

Dani: I'm being followed! I need your help!

Danny: Oh, great. Now that's two problems to deal with.

(Dani saw the ghost dog next to Danny.)

Dani: Aww. He's so cute. Where did you find him?

Danny: Well actually, he sorta found me.

Dani: What's his name?

Danny: Um, it's Cujo. Now Dani? Who is following you?

Bertrand: That would be I!

(Danny, Dani, and Cujo looked up to see a huge green ghost hornet hovering above them.)

Danny: Bertrand!

(Danny changed into his ghost form as he got into battle with Bertrand.)

Bertrand: Aw, isn't that sweet? The little girl has turned to her "cousin" for help. Well now, I'm afraid this reunion is cut short!

(Bertrand zoomed forward aiming his stinger on Danny. Danny became intangible only for Bertrand to fly over to Dani and grab her.)

Danny: Dani!

(Danny flew after Bertrand, but he was going to fast. Danny stopped to catch his breath until something huge ran past him and after the hornet. Bertrand turned around and became terrified at what he saw.)

Bertrand: Oh, boy.

(Cujo was no longer a small puppy, but a huge murderous looking dog with red eyes and long fangs. Cujo pounced right on Bertrand releasing his grip on Dani as she flew over to Danny. Meanwhile, both of them watch as Cujo completely mauls Bertrand as he screams in pain. Danny and Dani were forced to cover their eyes at a few of the things Cujo did.)

Bertrand: STOP! STOP! ENOUGH!

(Bertrand flew away from Cujo as fast as his bruised wings can take him. When Bertrand left, Cujo was transformed back into a puppy. Dani was totally shocked when she saw what just happened.)

Dani: Wow. Good dog.

Sam: Danny!

(Danny watched as his friends Sam and Tucker ran over to Danny.)

Tucker: Dude! What happened? We thought you were dog food.

Sam: Hey? Isn't that your sister?

Dani: Hi Sam! Hi Tucker! Hey, have you met Cujo?

(Dani held Cujo up to Sam and Tucker. They both screamed in terror.)

Sam: So anyway, what's Dani doing here?

Danny: She is being chased down by Spectra and Bertrand, so she came to me for protection.

Dani: I don't think he's giving up so easily. Danny? Can I stay with you for a while? Please?

Danny: What? But what about my parents? How am I gonna explain you to them?

Sam: I'm sure your parents will understand. They took it pretty well when they found out you were a half-ghost.

Danny: But what about school?

Dani: I'll come with you.

Danny: I don't know.

Dani: Please Danny?

Danny: Well, alright. But Cujo stays outside.

Dani: Thanks!

Sam: Come on! We don't want to be late. . . .again.

(As Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Dani walk over to school, Bertrand still as a hornet watches them with great dislike. Appearing beside him was Penelope Spectra.)

Spectra: Well? What happened?

Bertrand: There ain't no way you're going to make me go back down there again!

(Bertrand shape-shifted in a short man with a mustache and a black shirt.)

Bertrand: I didn't count on being mauled by that weird ghost dog.

Spectra: Must I do everything myself?

Bertrand: Please. I'd rather face Vlad than go back there again.

Spectra: You're so pathetic.

(Spectra flew toward the school while Bertrand opened up a portal back to the ghost zone.)

* * *

(Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Dani have just arrived at school before the bell rang.)

Danny: Uh, Dani. Can I see you for just one moment please?

Dani: Sure.

Danny: Listen. I just want to make sure I'm clear. The best way to get ghosts off you tail would be to try to keep your powers to a minimum. OK.

Dani: But they already know I'm half-ghost. They'll find me anyway.

Tucker: Then that might be a problem.

Sam: Yeah. They'll be all over her now.

Dani: I know Danny will protect me.

Danny: Look. Even if they know your half-ghost, I would suggest that you'd keep hidden so they won't notice you. Don't use your powers until the danger has passed.

Dani: Fine, fine. Don't worry.

Danny: Really?

Dani: Danny, please. Don't you trust your little sister?

* * *

(During lunch, Dani was showing off her ghost powers to the students at school. Including Dash, Paulina, Kwan, and Star.)

Dash: Wow. Awesome! So you're really Dannys clone?

Dani: Yep.

Paulina: Wow. That fact that he has a cute little cousin who also has ghost powers makes me want to fall in love with Danny even more!

Kwan: Hey! Do that thing with the plates again!

Dani: You mean this?

(Dani throws two plates in the air and fires two ghost rays at them causing them to shatter like fireworks.)

Star: That is so cute!

Paulina: I know, right? Maybe, if I befriend her, she'll bring me closer to that gorgeous Danny!

Dash: Since when have you become so interested in him all of the sudden?

Paulina: Before I knew he was a handsome superhero, I didn't think he was that hot. But now, I can't explain it, but I am more attracted to him than ever before.

Star: But he already has a girlfriend. Sam. Remember?

Paulina: I'm not worried. It'll never last anyway. Now show us more tricks Dani!

(As Dani continues to show off her powers, Spectra watches her from out the window.)

Spectra: There she is. And unprotected too. This looks like my lucky day.

(Spectra flies into the lunchroom and sneaks up behind Dani.)

Dani: OK. Here's a really scary move.

(Spectra comes right behind Dani. The students scream in terror and run out of the lunchroom at the sight of Spectra about to grab the ghost girl.)

Dani: Wait! I didn't start yet!

Spectra: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Dani gasped when she heard the evil laugh. She turned around and saw Spcetras hands reaching for her. Before she had time to react, Spectra had already drained most of her energy and she fell unconscious.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were waling down the halls when they saw a group of kids running out of the lunchroom screaming.)

Sam: Something tells me we're having mystery stew today.

(Paulina runs up to Danny.)

Danny: Paulina! What's wrong?

Paulina: THERE'S A FREAKY GHOST THING IN THERE AND SHE HAS YOUR COUSIN! Oh, and when you ldump that goth girl, let me know please.

(Paulina continues running and screaming.)

Danny: I'll go see what's up.

(Danny flies into the lunchroom.)

* * *

(When he came in, he saw Penelope Spectra holding an unconscious Dani in her claws.)

Danny: Dani!

Spectra: Well look at that. Danny and Dani. This really is my lucky day!

(Spectra flew down to grab Danny, but he quickly changed into his ghost form and flew out of the way.)

Danny: Let her go now!

Spectra: Why should I? Of all the young people I've tormented in my day, she's one of my favorites. She has one free spirit. I can't wait to take that away. And since she has your DNA, her demise will be perfect for my revenge! And then I'll finish you!

Danny: I won't let you hurt her!

(Danny fired a ghost ray at Spectra causing her to release her grip on Dani. Sam and Tucker came into the fray and caught her before she hit the ground.)

Danny: Sam! Tucker! Run!

(They both ran out of the lunchroom, but Spectra was determined to get her. Danny grabbed a hold of Spectras tail to keep her from chasing after.)

Spectra: You're starting to annoy me boy!

(Spectra rammed Danny with her arms and slammed her on the floor.)

* * *

(Outside the lunchroom, Sam and Tucker try to wake Dani up from her unconsciousness. When she wakes up, she sees Sam and Tucker in front of her.)

Dani: WHAA! Where is she?

Sam: Danny's already in the lunchroom fighting Spectra. Though I don't know how long he'll hold out.

Dani: I have to help him!

Tucker: Wait! Don't! She will rob you of your youth!

Dani: Not while I have my friend with me!

Sam and Tucker: Friend?

(Dani whistles, and bursting into the school was Cujo as a huge monstrous dog. Sam and Tucker exchange terrified looks.)

Dani: Danny's in trouble! Let's go save him Cujo!

(Dani jumped on Cujos back and they rode off into the lunchroom.)

* * *

(Danny and Cujo see Spectra holding Danny by his neck ready to strangle him.)

Dani: Let him go!

(Spectra turned her head and saw the giant dog charging at her. Before she had time to react, Cujo grabbed onto Spectras tail with his mouth and threw her to the other side of the room.)

Spectra: GAH! I Thought dogs were MANS best friend!

Danny: Then you haven't met my cousin!

(Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked Spectra inside as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Cujo, Danny, and Dani returned to their normal forms. As Tucker and Sam entered the lunchroom, they saw it was in a complete mess.)

Tucker: Wow. I feel sorry for the janitor who has to clean up this mess.

* * *

(When school was over, Danny told Jazz, Maddie, and Jack the whole story of how he and Dani both met. Dani was on the floor playing with Cujo.)

Jack: So Vlad made her to destroy you?

Danny: That's the story.

Maddie: Wow Danny. That's a little unexpected that she came around here suddenly.

Jazz: Aw c'mon mom. She's pretty nice. Plus it sounds cool to have another little sibling around.

Maddie: Well, she is cute. Aw, what the heck. I know the Fentons have room for another person in our group.

Jack: (sniff) This is so awesome! Now we have TWO ghost children in the Fenton family!

Dani: Thanks for letting me stay. Isn't that right Cujo?

Cujo: (bark)

Danny: Welcome to the family Dani.

(As they all got together for a group hug, outside the Fenton house, a ghostly mailman sent a letter in front of the Fentons house then floated away.)

* * *

What does the letter say? And who sent the letter? Stay tuned to find out.


	5. Space Ghosts

OK. So it's apparent I need to study the characters a little more. I hope I got this next villain right. Enjoy.

* * *

(Danny was sleeping in his bed when a loud noise woke him up.)

Jack: EVERYBODY! EMERGENCY! EVERYONE TO THE LIVING ROOM!

(Danny fell right out of bed and ran into the living room where he met Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Dani.)

Maddie: Jack. It's three in the morning. What's the emergency?

Jack: THE DISASTEROID! IT'S COMING BACK!

(Everybody was taken aback by the horrifying news.)

Danny, Jazz, Maddie, and Dani: WHAT?!

Jack: Apparently the Disasteroid has been thrown out of Saturns orbit again! And it is headed for Earth! I read it in this letter that came yesterday!

Jazz: But how could that have happened?

(Danny thought for a bit, then shook his fist when he realized the only person capable of doing something like this.)

Danny: Vlad!

Jack: What?

Danny: Vlad! Remember? When his plan to destroy the Disasteroid failed, he flew further into space. Maybe he was plotting his revenge and sent the Disasteroid toward us! That must be what he's been planning this whole time after the incident!

Maddie: That mad man! He must be stopped!

(Jack lowered his head in disappointment.)

Jack: Oh, Vladdie. To think we were such great friends.

(Danny patted his dad on the shoulder to cheer him up.)

Danny: Don't worry dad. We'll stop him.

Jazz: Danny's right. We're all there for you.

(Jack smiled a little.)

Jack: Thanks everyone. GROUP HUG!

(Jack pulled the whole family to him and hugged them so tight, they could barely breathe.)

Jack: Quick! To the Specter Speeder!

* * *

(As the Specter Speeder blasted off into space, Vlad saw them go by.)

Vlad: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How gullible are they?! They may have escaped my last few traps, but this one will definitely not fail!

* * *

(Meanwhile in Outer Space, the Specter Speeder zipped right past Mars and Jupiter. Jack was in the drivers seat while Danny, Jazz, Maddie, and Dani were in the back room.)

Dani: There goes Mars and Jupiter. Saturn can't be too far now.

Maddie: I just knew that Vlad guy was trouble!

Jazz: We will stop him. Though I'm a little worried about dad.

Danny: Jazz is right. He and Vlad used to be friends. Having to fight someone who you befriended is always difficult.

Dani: I feel sorry for him.

(They both let out depressed sighs as they arrived at Saturn.)

Jazz: Look! It's Saturn!

Dani: And there's the Disasteroid!

(Everyone looks outside the window and sees the Disasteroid which to their surprise, is still in orbit.)

Danny: What?! Hey! I thought it was going to crash into Earth!

Jazz: We were tricked!

Maddie: Does Jack know this?

Danny: Let's go see.

(Danny, Maddie, Dani, and Jazz walk into the control room where Jack is and see him still at the wheel.)

Jazz: Dad! The Disasteroid is still in Saturns orbit. It's not going to destroy Earth. Let's go home.

(But Jack didn't respond.)

Maddie: Honey?

Danny: Something is very wrong.

(Danny walks over to his dad and finds him asleep. And on his head was a strange metal helmet.)

Dani: Um, what's with the helmet?

Jazz: Dad! Wake up!

Danny: Oh, no! I've seen this before!

Jazz: Oh my gosh! You're right!

Maddie: What?

(The family turned around when they heard a noise inside the Specter Speeder.)

Dani: Intruders?

(And Dani was right. Jumping inside the Specter Speeder was an army of green sleeping bag like ghosts.)

Jazz: Definatetly intruders.

(Appearing before the ghosts came another ghost much different from the small green ones. He had a white face with horns and red eyes, and the rest of his body was as black as space. It even showed a few stars on him.)

Danny: NOCTURNE!

Dani: Who?

Jazz: The ghost of sleep! We fought him once.

Nocturne: Hahahahahahaha! Why Danny, I'm surprised at how gullible you were.

Danny: What? You mean the thing about the Disasteroid returning to Earth was. . .

Nocturne: YES! A trap! And now that you're here, it's time to put you all into an endless slumber.

Maddie: Nobody puts my husband to sleep! You're going to pay!

Nocturne: As you will pay with you lives! SLEEPWALKERS, ATTACK!

(Nocturne sent his ghost armies to attack the family. Danny and Dani changed into their ghost forms while Maddie and Jazz brought out their ghost hunting weapons. The family was putting up a fair fight against the Sleepwalkers, until their numbers started to multiply. Danny looked around the ship and got an idea.)

Danny: Everyone! Put on your space helmets!

(The entire family did so and placed helmets on their heads as well as space suits. They even put a space helmet on Jacks head.)

Nocturne: And now, you will die!

Danny: Not tonight Nocturne! Send me a postcard from the Andromeda Galaxy.

(Danny flew over to the escape hatch and pulled the switch. The door to the Specter Speeder flew right open as the Sleepwalkers were sucked into the endless vacuum of space. Maddie, Jazz, Dani, and Danny hung on for dear life trying not to get sucked outside with Nocturne. Even Jack who was still sleeping was able to resist. (Gum was stuck to his seat apparently) Unfortunately for Danny, Nocturne grabbed a hold of his leg and dragged him into space with him.)

Maddie: DANNY!

* * *

(As the escape hatch closed, Danny flew around space looking for Nocturne. The Sleepwalkers were in plain sight, but Nocturne appeared to be invisible. As Danny blasted his way through every Sleepwalker he faced, something struck him on the back.)

Danny: AUGH! Show yourself!

Nocturne: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm afraid I can't Danny. It appears your plan to suck me into space has backfired against you. With you out here, this fight will make it much more easier for me.

(Nocturne ran after Danny punching him, slashing him, and blasting him every chance he got. Danny had trouble trying to find him.)

Danny: Grrr. This is pointless. Nocturnes body is so dark, he is practically camouflaged in this area. Looks like it's time to light this place up.

(Using his ghost rays, Danny launched an endless barrage around space. One of the blasts missed Nocturne, but the flash was enough for Danny to see where he was at. Before Nocturne could attack, Danny puched him in the face then froze him in ice.)

Danny: Next time, I recommend you stay out of space. It gets very cold there sometimes.

(Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the now frozen Nocturne inside. After Nocturne has been defeated, Danny flew back to the ship.)

* * *

Maddie: Danny! You're alright!

Danny: Yep. Nocturne is defeated. Now we can go back to Amity Park.

Dani: But what about him?

(Everyone sees Jack Fenton still asleep with the helmet still on his head.)

Danny: I've got it.

(Danny became invisible and flew into his dads mind.)

Maddie: What is he doing?

Jazz: Wait for it.

(Jack suddenly woke up screaming his head off as the helmet on his head broke apart. Danny flew right out of his mind.)

Jack: Whoa! What a crazy dream! There were these Vikings who wanted to take away my pony!

Jazz: OK! Waaaaaay too much information!

Jack: So. Where's Vlad?

Danny: It was a trap dad. Nocturne lured us here.

Jack: Who's Nocturne?

Maddie: That ghost who made you fall asleep.

Jack: So the whole Disasteroid thing was a trap?

Danny: Yeah. And it's starting to worry me.

Dani: Why?

Danny: I've just noticed that all of my enemies have been pulling off these clever traps on us. It's like their in some kind of alliance to get rid of me for good.

Dani: Oh, that's ridiculous.

(Dannys cell phone started to ring. Danny picked it up.)

Danny: Hello?

Sam: DANNY! WHERE ARE YOU?! AMITY PARK IS BEING ATTACK BY EVIL PLANTS AND. . . .

(The call was cut off before Danny could hear Sam finish.)

Dani: OK. Maybe I was wrong.

Jazz: We gotta get back to Amity Park! Quick!

(Jack piloted the Specter Speeder back to Earth to face off the evil plants.)

* * *

Can the Fentons save Amity Park from the evil plants? Stay tuned and find out!


	6. Attack of the Killer Fichus

OK. Before I begin, I want to warn you all that I haven't seen the Danny Phantom episode "Urban Jungle" in a while. I don't know much about Undegrowths attacks, except that he controls plants, regenerates himself, and fires thorns from his body. OK. Enjoy.

* * *

(The Specter Speeder landed back in the Fenton laboratory. When Danny, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Dani exited the Specter Speeder, they were shocked to see the entire lab look completely different. It was covered in moss, vines, wild flowers, and various other flora.)

Jack: THE LAB!! WHO COULD'VE DONE SUCH A THING?!

Danny: I think I have a pretty good guess dad.

Jazz: What's outside?

(Everybody runs out of the lab and out into the city where it too is also covered in plants.)

Dani: Outside too?

Maddie: Danny? You've fought more ghosts than us. What kind of ghost could do this?

Danny: Undergrowth. He's like a ghost who can control plants. The last time I fought him, he tried to lay waste to Amity Park by turning it into a forest. He even tried to make Sam his daughter.

Jazz: Uh, Danny? Are you sure you're describing him right? Because that doesn't look like someone who can control plants.

(Everyone looks up into the sky to see Aragon flying over the city.)

Danny: Aragon?! I've gotta check this out!

(Danny flew up into the air and followed Aragon where ever he went without getting caught.)

* * *

(Soon, Danny saw Aragon fly into an abandoned power plant. Danny went in as well. When Danny came in, what he saw was pretty shocking. Almost all of his greatest enemies were in the plant conversing with each other. Aside from Aragon, also there was Youngblood, Walker, Desiree, the Lunch Lady, Johnny 13, Kitty, Shadow, Spectra, Bertrand, Vortex, Undergrowth, and finally Technus.)

Danny: What are they up to?

Aragon: There's no sign of Danny or his wretched family anywhere in this city. My guess would be that Nocturne had finished them off.

Walker: Let's hope so. It will be too soon before I see that Phantom kid out of my prison again.

Vortex: Don't you dare mention the word "prison" in my presence! Those blasted Observants kept me trapped for so long!

Walker: Just be glad you weren't in my prison. Mine is far worse than what those Observants could dish out.

Technus: Silence! OK, first off, great work everyone on doing your parts. Even if Danny Phantom somehow survived Nocturnes assault, there is no way he'd be able to defeat all of us at the same time! However, our plan is not fully complete.

Johnny 13: What do you mean? That crummy town is now our little "ghost town".

Technus: Yes. And we must keep it that way. As you know, this power plant hasn't worked for years. But I can make it work again. To do that, I need one of you to go out and find a new battery big enough to power up the plant. Our friend, Vortex will summon a huge lightning storm to strike the plant and power it up. Once the plant works again, its power will wipe Amity Park off the face of the Earth, and this world will belong to the Organization!

Youngblood: I volunteer to find the battery!

Technus: Excellent! Now everyone go! And if you happen to run into Danny or his family, don't hold back. Oh, and that reminds me.

(Technus pulls out a cage and brings it into the room. Inside the cage were Dannys friends Sam and Tucker. When Danny saw this, he became really angry. He wanted to go and save his friends right now, but it was too risky with all the villains in the room.)

Sam: Let us out!

Tucker: Yeah! I'm warning you all! I'm a master of Kung Fu, Karate, Judo, Kendo, Budo, Bushido, Jujutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Battojutsu, Naginatajutsu, and other martial arts that end in "jutsu"!

Johnny 13: Aw, cram it Techno Geek! Alright gang, let's move out!

(All the ghosts flew right out of the abandoned plant leaving Sam and Tucker in the cages. As soon as he was sure as he was all the ghosts were gone, Danny flew down to his friends.)

Sam: Danny!

Danny: Sam!

(Danny fired a ghost ray at the cages lock and opened the door Sam and Tucker walk out of the cage. Sam gives Danny a huge hug. Danny blushes a bit.)

Tucker: Dude. Where the heck were you?

Danny: Me and my family were tricked into going into space where Nocturne attacked us.

Sam: While you were gone, Undergrowth and all these other ghosts took over Amity Park.

Danny: In that case, we have to stop what they're doing. If they power up this plant, the takeover will be permanent.

Sam: Wow. I don't think your enemies have tried something like this before.

Tucker: To Amity Park!

(Danny grabs a hold of Sam and Tucker and they fly out of the plant.)

* * *

(When they arrived back in Amity Park, Danny, Sam, and Tucker find Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Dani to be not there.)

Danny: What?! Where did they go?

Tucker: Uh, I think I have an idea.

(Danny looks up to see his family wrapped in vines struggling to break free.)

Maddie: Let go!

Jack: And you wondered why I don't want a garden in the backyard.

Dani: Danny!

Danny: Hang on guys! I'm comi. . .

(Danny was suddenly hit by a massive vine and sent crashing to the ground. Even more vines popped out of the ground and caught Danny, Sam, and Tucker restraining them to the ground like roots.)

Tucker: CURSE YOU VEGETABLES!

(Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Popping out of the ground appeared Dannys enemy, Undergrowth.)

Undergrowth: Fleshwalkers! No longer will you harm my children!

Danny: The only one who's going to get harmed today is you!

(Danny used his ice powers to freeze the roots around him. Then he uses his strength to break the ice and free himself and his friends.)

Danny: Guys! Run!

(Sam and Tucker run inside Dannys house while Danny faces Undergrowth.)

Danny: Let my parents go!

Undergrowth: Not a chance! My children need something to eat. What better way to complete my revenge than sacrificing your family?

(Danny was angry now, and he flew as fast as he could to his family. But before he could make it, Undergrowth stepped in front of him and batted him away with his arm.)

Undergrowth: You human disease! Nature shall finally punish you for your wickedness!

(Undergrowth raised his arm ready to crush Danny, when suddenly, a laser blast hit his arm, and it broke right off his body.)

Undergrowth: WHAT?!

(Danny and Undergrowth looked over to see who fired the laser. It was a young girl in a red and black battle armor riding on a hoverboard.)

Valerie: Looks like you have been disarmed!

Danny: Valerie!

Undergrowth: GAH! YOU SHALL PERISH FLESHWALKER!

(As Undergrowth regenerated his arm back in place, he fired an onslaught of thorns from his body. Valerie was quick to avoid them.)

Undergrowth: You can't escape my aggression forever!

(Undergrowth continued to fire thorns from his body, and Valerie was still able to avoid them. Valerie quickly pulled out a laser gun and aimed for the vines that were keeping Dannys family hostage. As the vines broke, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Dani ran over to Danny.)

Maddie: Danny! Are you alright?!

Danny: I'm fine Mom.

Jack: Don't head for the light! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THING CHEESY, DON'T MOVE TOWARD THE LIGHT!!

Jazz: Dad! He said he is fine.

Jack: Oh. Well at least he didn't move to the light.

(Everyone looks up to see Valerie still fighting Undergrowth.)

Dani: I don't think she can hold him forever.

(Sam and Tucker run outside of Dannys house holding a lot of weapons.)

Tucker: Guys! We've got some weapons that can help!

Maddie: Good! We're gonna need all the help we can get!

(Everyone grabbed any weapons they could get their hands on. Danny and Dani didn't need any weapons since they are already half-ghosts.)

Jack: Looks like this hedge could use a trim! ATTACK!

(The gang ran into battle against Undergrowth and his plants. Huge vines tore through the ground and attacked. Maddie fired a laser at the vines to back them away while Danny and Dani used their ghost powers. However, Dani was unable to use ice attacks.)

Dani: Danny! How are you using those ice attacks?!

Danny: I'm sure you'll learn soon! You are my clone, so you're bound to know it.

(Danny, Dani, Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie blasted their way through every plant they came across. But Undergrowth was determined to win.)

Undergrowth: ATTACK MY CHILDREN! BLOT OUT THE HUMAN DISEASE! ABOLISH ALL FLESHWALKERS!!

(Undergrowth raised his hand in the air and summoned even more plants. One of which was a ferocious venus flytrap.)

Sam: Look out!

(Sam and Tucker dodged out of the way of the flytraps jaws.)

Tucker: If that thing wants to eat, then EAT THIS!

(Tucker brought out a grenade and threw it into the flytraps mouth. When the grenade exploded, the flytraps mouth was covered in ectoplasmic goo.)

Tucker: Now Sam!

(Sam brought out the Fenton Ghost Peeler and pressed the button surrounding her in high-tech battle armor. She aim the blaster of the Ghost Peeler at the flytrap and destroyed it.)

Undergrowth: NONE OF YOU WILL LIVE TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!

(Undergrowth ran into the fray and shot another onslaught of thorns at the group. Jack and Jazz were able to shield themselves by hiding behind some of the fallen vines. Valerie flew up to Undergrowths face and pointed a laser at him.)

Valerie: Here's another ghost to "root out" of this town.

Undergrowth: Not hardly!

(Undergrowth swatted Valerie away using his arm. Valerie went hurdling to the ground.)

Danny: Valerie!

(Danny flew over to Valerie and grabbed her before she hit the ground.)

Valerie: Thanks.

Danny: You're welcome.

Undergrowth: ROOOOOOOOAAAR! ENOUGH! THIS WRETCHED PLAGUE OF HUMANITY MUST DIE!!

(Undergrowth raised his arms in the air and summoned even more vines as well as trees, bushes, moss, flytraps, and all kinds of flora.)

Jack: We're going to need a bigger weed-whacker.

(Danny flew into the battle and launched an icy mist into the forest of deadly plants. All were frozen as the group ran into battle. After going through the flora, Danny came face to face with Undergrowth.)

Undergrowth: No longer will my children be destroyed by you fleshwalkers! I shall expunge your race once and for all!

Danny: I so don't have time for this.

(Danny became invisible and flew right into Undergrowths body.)

Undergrowth: WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

(While inside Undergrowth, Danny used his freezing ice attack from inside. Undergrowth watched in horror as his body became encased in ice.)

Undergrowth: NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

(Soon Undergrowth was completely frozen. When Danny exited Undergrowths body, he fired a ghost ray at him and he broke into pieces. After Undergrowth was defeated, Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked all the pieces inside. Danny reverted back into a human. Same with Dani.)

Danny: Well that's one down.

(Valerie walked up to Danny.)

Valerie: Danny. What happened?

Danny: Almost every ghost I've ever fought has teamed up to rule the world. How have things been going for you and your dad by the way?

Valerie: Better than they used to be. My dad is now working for the governments ghost hunting agency.

Danny: Really? What happened to the Guys in White?

Valerie: They were disbanded. After trying to blow up the ghost zone, nobody ever heard from them again.

(Dannys ghost sense suddenly went off.)

Valerie: What is it?

(Danny and Valerie looked up and saw a huge pirate ship floating in the sky.)

Danny: Youngblood!

Jack: What is it Danny?

Danny: Youngbloods ship! It's right above us!

Jack: Where?

Danny: Above you! Look up!

Maddie: Danny! I don't see anything.

Danny: Aw, man! I forgot. Only kids can see him.

Dani: Hey! I do see a pirate ship up there!

Jack: Really?! Where?! I still don't see it! Is it invisible?!

Danny: No time to explain! Let's go!

(The entire group runs to the direction the pirate ship was headed. Unfortunately, another ghost stopped them. The wishing ghost, Desiree.)

Desiree: Not so fast! None of you are going anywhere!

Sam: Desiree!

Valerie: Move it!

Desiree: I don't think so! It's my turn to destroy you all!

Danny: We don't have time for this! We gotta catch up with Youngblood!

Dani: I'll follow him.

Danny: Really?

Dani: Please Danny. I want to help some more. It's not every day you get to have fun like this.

Danny: Well. . . .alright. But please be careful.

Dani: I will.

Danny: Attack!

(The entire group goes into battle with Desiree while Dani quietly sneaks past her and chases Youngbloods ship.)

* * *

Will Dani stop Youngblood all by herself? Go nowhere! The next chapter will be coming soon!


	7. Dani's Perilous Playdate

(Youngbloods ship sailed over the city. Also on board were his pirate crew and a skeletal parrot who is perched on his shoulder.)

Youngblood: ARGH! Where be that accursed battery?

Parrot: You know, you could let up on the pirate accent. It's starting to give me a headache.

Youngblood: I still don't see it. Maybe if I got my telescope. We have a telescope, right?

(The parrot nods his head.)

Youngblood: Then go fetch it for me. The sooner we find that battery, the sooner this city will be ours.

(While Youngblood and his pirates steer the ship, sneaking behind it was Dani Phantom who tried not to get caught while she gets closer. Soon, she became invisible and flew straight for the ship. But when she tried to get on, she crashed into something hard.)

Dani: OW! What. . .

(Dani looked at the ship and noticed a large green barrier around it.)

Dani: A ghost shield? But how?

Youngblood: What was that?

(Dani turned invisible when Youngblood came around.)

Youngblood: Meh. Must be that stupid Box Ghost. Always forgetting about the ghost shield.

Parrot: He is always running into that thing.

(Youngblood turned around long enough for Dani to fly away. But while she was flying, she heard a noise.)

Pirate #1: HEY! INTRUDER!

(Youngblood came and saw Dani Phantom trying to get away from the ship as fast as she can.)

Pirate #2: She's getting away.

Youngblood: Not on my watch. Fire!

(A cannon fired from the ship launching a huge net. Dani tried to outrun it, but she was too slow and the net caught her. As she fell to the ground, a rope grabbed hold of her and pulled her onto the ship. The pirates gave Dani gruesome stares as she desperately tries to break free.)

Dani: Let me go! Let me go!

(Youngblood walked up to Dani.)

Youngblood: Wow. You're really pretty. Maybe when we rule this world, you can be my queen.

Dani: You are so not my type!

Youngblood: Hey! I'm giving you a chance to live here!

Dani: But will you spare my friends?!

Youngblood: Absolutely not. But better them than you. If you agree to be my girlfriend, I'll spare your life.

Dani: I'd much rather be destabilized!

Youngblood: Very well. I'll give you time to consider my offer. Until then ye be going nowhere!

Parrot: Ugh! This accent is giving me a headache!

* * *

(A few minutes after Danis capture, Youngbloods ship continues its search for the battery. Dani was thrown in the stockade with both her arms tied together behind her back. The chains were ghost proof, so Dani was unable to escape.)

Dani: Grrr. Wait until I get my hands on that snot-nosed punk!

??: Calm down. We'll help you.

Dani: Huh? Who's there?

(Dani looked around the room and what she saw scared her a little. Standing before her was a group of white yeti-like ghosts with horns made of ice. One of which had a blue cape and a skeleton arm encased in ice.)

Dani: AAHHHH! GET BACK! I'M WARNING YOU!

Frostbite: Do not be alarmed little girl. We are friends. I presume you are Dannys cousin?

Dani: Well technically, I'm his clone. But yeah, I'm his cousin too. And you are?

Frostbite: Allow me to introduce myself. I am Frostbite. Leader of the Far Frozen.

Dani: Well Frostbite, I don't know if you've noticed, but you're trapped in here too. What can you do to save me?

Frostbite: We're here to help the Great On in his darkest hour. But when we came onboard this ship, the ghost shield went on and we've been trapped in here.

Dani: Well can you help me out of these chains?

Frostbite: Sure thing little one.

(Frostbite picks up a key and unlocks the chains that restrain Dani. When the chains fell off, Dani was able to move around the room again.)

Dani: Thanks. By the way, my name's Dani. With an "I".

Frostbite: Pleased to meet you. And now, we have to save your friend.

Dani: What? But what about Youngblood?

Frostbite: I'm afraid your friend Danny is in a more dire situation. Look.

(Frostbite creates a snowball that turns into a crystal ball. In the ball, Dani sees Danny, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie being held down by Desiree who is in her giant size.)

Dani: Danny! But he told me to stop Youngblood! If I don't stop him, he'll be one step ahead in ruling the world! What should I do?

Youngblood: You'll do nothing!

(Dani, Frostbite, and the rest of the Far Frozen look to see Youngblood and his pirate crew facing them.)

Youngblood: Well lookie here. A beauty and some beasts. I warned you once little girl. So I'll give you one more chance. Will you, or will you not become my girlfriend?!

Dani: Never!

Youngblood: Eeesh! What?! Is it my smell?!

(Youngblood lifts his armpit and sniffs it. Most of the pirates behind him faint when Youngblood lifts his arm.)

Youngblood: Oh, ha-ha you guys! Get them!

Frostbite: Dani! Behind me!

(Dani gets behind Frostbite and watches as he faces the pirates. When they come close, Frostbite waves his hand in the air and summons a huge chunk of ice which he throws at the entire crew.)

Youngblood: ARGH! We best be. . .

Parrot: One more with the pirate accent, and I'll lose it!

(Youngblood runs out to the deck of the ship while more pirates attack.)

Frostbite: Far Frozen, ATTACK!

(The entire group fights the pirates with their ice attacks.)

Dani: Where did Youngblood go?!

Frostbite: Up there! Hurry!

(Dani and Frostbite run up on deck where they confront even more pirates.)

Dani: Let's do this!

(Dani flies into battle and fires ghost rays at the pirates as they fall into pieces. Frostbite was fighting them off using an ice sword and firing icicles at many others. Suddenly, Frostbite was hit in the face by a little cannonball knocking him unconscious.)

Youngblood: Hahahahahahahaha! No chilly throw rug dares stand a match against Youngblood.

Dani: Frostbite!

Youngblood: And now it's just you and me girl!

Dani: Get away!

Youngblood: Aww. You're so cute when you're angry. Do I know how to pick them or what?

Dani: Shut up!

(Dani fires a ghost ray at Youngblood. However, when she did, her powers started to get weaker.)

Dani: What's. . .happening. . .to. . . . .me?

Youngblood: Didn't anybody tell you? Thanks to Technus, he fixed this ghost shield up so that it will drain your powers every time you make a move. Soon, it will be too much, and you will melt into goop.

(Dani looked beneath her feet and saw she was standing in a puddle of goo. Dani screamed in terror as she tried not to use anymore attacks.)

Youngblood: This is your last chance baby.

Dani: NEVER!

Youngblood: Did I forget to mention THIS?!

(Youngblood pulled out a remote control.)

Dani: What. . .is that?

Youngblood: It's the control to the ghost shield. If you refuse my offer one more time, I'll press this button. You will be nothing more than a puddle on the floor. So what will it be?

(Dani was starting to panic when Frostbite crawled up to her still limping from Youngbloods attack.)

Frostbite: Dani.

Dani: Frostbite!

Frostbite: Use your powers. The power that is trapped inside you.

Dani: What do you mean?

Frostbite: Let it out.

Youngblood: I'm waiting!

(Dani felt a chill up her spine when she was panicking. Soon, she started to shiver.)

Frostbite: You control the power. It doesn't control you.

(While Dani tried to wonder what Frostbite meant, she did what he said. Danis eyes started to glow blue and then confronted Youngblood.)

Dani: OK. I've made my decision.

Youngblood: And?

Dani: You need to chill!

(Dani raised her hand and fired a blue ghost ray at Youngbloods remote. When Youngblood saw the remote, he noticed it covered in ice.)

Youngblood: WHAT?! How did you do that?!

Dani: Awesome! Now let's try this!

(Dani fired a ghost ray at the remote, derstroying it. The ghost shield over Youngbloods ship started to fade.)

Dani: Now, you have nothing against me! I've been wanting to do this for a long time!

(Dani flew forward and punched Youngblood in the face throwing him right up to the crows nest.)

Youngblood: AHOY MATEYS! SEIZE HER!

(Pirates came out in all directions of the ship and went after Dani. When Dani prepared for battle, Frostbite and the other Far Frozen attacked.)

Frostbite: Dani! Stop Youngblood!

Dani: Right!

(Dani flew up to the crows nest and saw that Youngblood wasn't there.)

Dani: What? Where did he. . .

(A cannon zoomed right past her face. Dani barely dodged when she saw Youngblood with a sword and his peg leg acting as a cannon.)

Youngblood: Nobody turns me down! I just don't know what you don't see in me.

Dani: Well for one! You tried to hurt my friends! And you tried to kill me!

Youngblood: Meh. Nobody's perfect. Just look at Johnny 13 and Kitty. But enough talk! NOW BE THE TIME SHARKS LUNCHED ON YER PARTS!

Dani: There are no sharks in the city.

(Youngblood thought for a minute before fighting.)

Youngblood: Wow. This pirate talk is stupid!

Parrot: Thank you!

(Youngblood thrusted his sword on Dani, but she became intangible and avoided the attack. Dani then flew up into the air and threw a snowball which she created at Youngbloods face.)

Youngblood: HEY! CUT THAT OUT!

(Dani then flew down and punched Youngblood in the gut. As Youngblood went falling down, his hook grabbed hold of a ledge and climbed back up. His hook then turned into a slingshot as he fire multiple ghost rays at Dani. She countered by putting up a ghost shield then firing ice rays from her eyes. The rays hit Youngbloods peg leg and he became stuck.)

Youngblood: No fair!

Dani: Avast there scurvy dog! Wow. You're right. Pirate talk is stupid.

(Dani flew down and kicked Youngblood off the ledge bringing him down to the deck where Frostbite and the Far Frozen surround him.)

Youngblood: Uh, hey guys. Um, who else hates pirate talk?

(Frostbites eyes start glowing blue. Same for everyone else. A blue flash hit Youngblood and his body became frozen in ice. His head however was free.)

Youngblood: Aw man! I wish I had ice powers! Or fire powers. Ooo, or maybe lightning powers would be cool.

Parrot: Shut up you twit!

(Dani flew down to Frostbite.)

Dani: Thanks Frostbite.

Frostbite: Your welcome young Dani.

Dani: (gasp) Oh my gosh! Danny! He's still in trouble! We've gotta save him!

Frostbite: You go on ahead young one. We have other business to take care of ourselves.

Dani: OK. Thanks for your help. I would never have learned this ice move without you. Bye.

Frostbite: Farewell Dani. And tell the Great One I said hello!

(Dani flew off Youngbloods ship and off to save her family.)

* * *

Will Dani save her family in time? Stay tuned and find out. Also, I don't think Frostbite is capable of doing that crystal ball thing. But there are so many ice moves, I thought I could make one up. OK. Keep reading, cause the next chapter comes very soon.


	8. Wishy Washy

This chapter happens during when Dani was fighting Youngblood. So enjoy.

* * *

Desiree: Not so fast! None of you are going anywhere!

Sam: Desiree!

Valerie: Move it!

Desiree: I don't think so! It's my turn to destroy you all!

Danny: We don't have time for this! We gotta catch up with Youngblood!

Dani: I'll follow him.

Danny: Really?

Dani: Please Danny. I want to help some more. It's not every day you get to have fun like this.

Danny: Well. . . .alright. But please be careful.

Dani: I will.

Danny: Attack!

(The entire group goes into battle with Desiree while Dani quietly sneaks past her and chases Youngbloods ship. Valerie got back on her glider and ran into Desiree firing lasers at her. However, the lasers didn't do much damage. Sam still in the Ghost Peeler fired a laser at Desiree, but she blocked it. Maddie and Jack fired their weapons, but that was null as well.)

Desiree: Hahahahahaha! Is that all? None of you can do anything to me unless I wish it!

Danny: Then this battle will be over quickly.

Jazz: How?

Danny: Desiree is a wishing ghost. If we wish for her to be defeated, we win.

Jack: I like it! It's simple and I love wishing!

Danny: Alright Desiree! Here's a wish for you! I wish that you'd. . .

(But before Danny could make the wish, a green blob shut his mouth closed.)

Sam: I wish that. . .

(But Sams mouth was shut closed too.)

Tucker: I. . .

(As was Tuckers.)

Jazz: Who is doing this?!

(And soon to were Jazz's, Valeries, Jacks, and Maddies mouth shut closed as well. Appearing before them was the hunting ghost, Skulker.)

Skulker: That should keep you all quiet for the duration of this fight.

Desiree: Thank you very much Skulker. Wait! Where's the ghost girl?!

(Danny could only let out some muffled sounds.)

Desiree: Bah! Forget it! What threat could she be anyways?

Skulker: This Dani is his clone. If I'm right, they are both pretty much equal in power.

Desiree: She went after Youngblood. Let him take care of the girl.

Skulker: In the meantime, I'm sure Walker is going to love what we have here.

(Skulker makes a grab for Danny, but he becomes intangible and flies up into the air. While in the air, Danny removed the green blob from his mouth.)

Danny: As I was saying. . .

Skulker: You won't be saying anything when I'm through with you!

(Skulker and Danny duke it out in the skies while the rest of the group has to face Desiree.)

Desiree: So long as Skulker keeps Danny busy, I have nothing to worry about. You will all face my wrath!

(Desiree fired ghost rays at the group. Sam fired a laser at Desiree, but she was still able to avoid it. Desiree disappeard in a cloud of smoke and snuck behind Jack preparing to blast him with her rays. Jack turned around quickly to avoid Desirees attack, then shot his weapon, the Fenton Jack-and Nine-Tails at Desiree. He captures Desiree and throws her against some rubble.)

Desiree: I hope nobody was here to see that.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Danny was still fighting Skulker as he launched missiles and bombs at him.)

Skulker: By the time this day is over, you will be my trophy!

Danny: Uh, right. Hunting is great and all, but have you ever considered doing ice sculptures instead?

(To make his point, Danny fired ice rays from his eyes and froze Skulker as he plummets to the ground.)

Danny: Now to stop Desiree!

(Danny flew down and fired a ghost ray at the wishing ghost.)

Desiree: What?! NO!

(Desiree sees Skulker recovering from the ice attack.)

Desiree: Skulker! Stop him quick!

Skulker: On it!

(Skulker quickly flew over to Danny.)

Danny: Desiree! I wish that you would. . .

(Danny was cut off when Skulker covered his mouth with his hand. Dannys friends seeing this ran over to save him. But Desiree used her powers to lift cars, rocks, and rubble in the air, and threw them at the group. When they all fell, Desiree grew to gigantic size and held down Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, and Valerie with one hand.)

Desiree: And now, you're going down!

(A group of prison guard ghosts appeared.)

Prison Guard #1: Walker sent us.

Prison Guard #2: You've got the fugitives?

Desiree: Right here boys.

Prison Guard #3: The boss is going to love this.

* * *

(In the ghost zone, a prison car drives by holding seven prisoners. Danny and his friends and family are being transported to the Ghost Zone prison.)

Danny: Man! Another trip to the Ghost Zone prison.

Maddie: Another? What did you do?

Danny: Nothing! I just came across this area and the Warden busted me for trespassing.

Jazz: He must be very strict.

Danny: However, there is a bright side. This prison can't hold humans. Look.

(Danny became human and stuck his hand through the wall of the truck.)

Jack: So we can just pass through the walls? These ghost laws rock!

Tucker: That's right. It is a ghost prison.

Valerie: Wow. A human prison can't hold ghosts, and a ghost prison can't hold humans. Does anyone see a pattern going on here?

Sam: Let's just get out of this place.

(Danny goes through the walls of the prison truck.)

Danny: Come on.

(Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie went through the wall of the truck as well and they all fell on a floating piece of land.)

Jack: Whoa. That felt weird.

Maddie: We gotta get back to Amity Park quick before. . .

Desiree: Hahahahahahahahahaha!

(Desiree appears before everyone.)

Valerie: It's Desiree again!

Desiree: You fools! You will not get out of here so easily!

Danny: Oh, yeah? Well I wish we were back in Amity Park!

(But nothing happens.)

Danny: What?! Nothing happened?!

Desiree: That's right!

Jazz: But how?! I thought you were a wishing ghost!

Desiree: I can grant wishes in the human world. But in the Ghost Zone, all wishes granted by humans are useless!

Jack: I take back what I said about those ghost laws now.

Desiree: And now to finish you off!

(Desiree raised her hands and fired ghost rays at the group. Sam kept firing lasers from the Ghost Peeler and Tucker assisted her by pulling out some lipstick.)

Desiree: Hahahahaha! What do you intend to do with that?!

(As it turns out, the lipstick was actually an ecto-blaster. A laser fired from the lipstick and hit Desiree dead on.)

Tucker: This has to be one of my favorite girly accessories.

Valerie: My turn!

(Valerie flew around Desiree and fired lasers at her.)

Desiree: Enough!

(Desiree launched a ghost ray at Valeries glider causing her to crash.)

Danny: Valerie!

Jack: Let's get her!

(Danny ran up and fired a ghost ray, Jack punched her in the face with the Ghost Gauntlets, Maddie whacked her with a ghost staff, and Jazz aimed an ecto-blaster firing a laser at her.)

Valerie: Looks like we've got her beat.

Desiree: Guess again!

(Desiree rose up and swung her ghostly tail like a whip on everybody. Then she fired ghost rays from her eyes.)

Desiree: Let's see you wish your way out of this!

(Desiree raised her hands in the air ready to finish them off, when suddenly, a snowball hit her in the back of her head.)

Desiree: What?

Dani: Take this!

(Desiree turned around and saw Dani with her eyes glowing blue.)

Danny: Dani?

Tucker: Hey. She knows ice attacks now?

Desiree: How dare you!

(Dani fired ice rays from her eyes freezing Desirees body. Soon she was completely encased in ice.)

Dani: Ready Danny?

Danny: Ready!

(Danny and Dani flew over to Desiree and fired ghost rays at her from both sides. The ice around her broke and she fell to the ground defeated.)

Tucker: Sweet!

Danny: Wow Dani. How did you learn those ice attacks.

Dani: Frostbite showed me while I was fighting Youngblood.

Danny: You met Frostbite huh? Well, looks like you learned those ice moves sooner than I thought.

Jazz: That's really great guys, but can we get out of here please? This place is starting to give me the creeps.

??: You'll have much more to worry about when we're through with you!

(The gang looked up to see over twenty ghostly prison guards. And leading them was a purple reptilian ghost with a tail and an eye patch.)

Jack: Uh, Danny? Who is the snakey guy?

Danny: Bullet! Walkers second-in-command!

Bullet: Seize them!

(The ghost guards fire restraints from their sticks. The entire group runs to avoid the restraints, but Danny wasn't so lucky.)

Maddie: Danny!

Danny: Go without me!

Tucker: No way dude! We won't leave you behind!

Danny: Just go! I'll be fine! Trust me! I've been in worse situations!

Sam: I trust him. Come on. We'll formulate a plan later.

Maddie: Alright Danny!

Jack: And don't talk! NO MATTER WHAT THEY DO, DON'T TALK!

(Everyone clung to Dani as she flew them out of the Ghost Zone, while the guards bring Danny to the Ghost Zone prison.)

* * *

Will Dannys friends and family break him out of prison? Go nowhere!


	9. Jailbreak

(Dani, Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, and Valerie enter the lab.)

Sam: OK. So how are we gonna break Danny out of that ghost prison?

Tucker: We don't have to do anything. Remember? Humans can phase through anything. If Danny goes into his human form, he can simply walk out.

Jazz: Well, that does seem easy enough.

Maddie: OR NOT!

Jazz: What?!

Maddie: The Fenton Anti-Ghost Belt! It's been stolen!

Jack: WHAT?! What crazy ghost would dare be stupid enough to steal from the Fentons?!

Maddie: Luckily, I had a security camera set up in the lab so we'll know exactly what happened.

(Maddie walks up to a hidden camera and grabs the video from inside. She puts it in a T.V. and everyone watches. Nothing happens at first, until they see a ghost grabbing the belt. The ghost was completely white and had a skull-like face.)

Sam and Tucker: WALKER!

Jazz: Is he the prison warden?

Maddie: It's just as I thought! Walker must've known Danny was gonna turn human and phase through the Ghost Zone walls to escape! So he put the belt on Danny while he was still in his ghost form so he can't turn human!

Sam: But if the belt is around Danny, won't it repel Walker and all those other ghosts?

Maddie: Drat! He thought of everything!

Sam: What?

Maddie: He made off with the Anti-Anti-Ghost Belt!

(Everyone had blank faces.)

Maddie: Jack thought of the name.

Jack: I built it for Danny incase he ever needed to wear the Anti-Ghost Belt while in his ghost form. It will keep all ghost from being harmed by anti-ghost technology.

Jazz: So with Walker wearing that Anti-Anti-Ghost-Belt, the Anti-Ghost belt Danny's wearing will have no effect on him?

Tucker: Aw, man! He's toast now!

Valerie: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Dani: Or me!

Maddie: Everyone to the Specter Speeder quick! It's time to break our baby out of jail!

(Everyone hops into the Specter Speeder and heads back into the Ghost Zone.)

* * *

(In the Ghost Zone prison, Walker drags Danny down the halls and walks up to his cell. He was wearing the Anti-Anti-Ghost-Belt around his waist to keep him from being zapped. The belt around Danny kept zapping his entire body. With all of his strength, Walker throws him in the cell.)

Walker: You won't escape me this time criminal! You better stay there, you hear. And I also hope you get acquainted with your new cabin mates.

(Walker closed the cell and walked away. Danny tried to turn human, but the belt around his body prevents him from changing back.)

Danny: GAH! I thought this thing was to help AUGH keep ghosts away from me!

(Danny heard a loud grunting noise in his cell.)

Danny: Who's there?! AUGH! I'm warning you! You'd better. . .

(Danny paused when he realized who he was sharing his cell with. A big black werewolf in a green suit.)

Danny: WULF!

(Wulf barked with glee and ran up to Danny.)

Danny: How did AUGH you get in here?

(Wulf started speaking in Spanish tongues that Danny couldn't understand.)

Danny: I'm sorry. What?

(Wulf continued his Spanish speaking again.)

Danny: I've got to start taking these world language classes.

??: He's saying that he was attacked by these ghost guards then brought here you twit!

(Danny gasped when he recognized the voice. He turned to the other side of the cell to see one of the least desired ghosts he'd run into here. It was a black-haired man wearing a purple shirt, a scarf, and glasses. On his chin was a small goatee. And on his lap was a book titled "The Fright Before Christmas II".)

Danny: The Ghost Writer!

(Danny prepared to fight, but Wulf stopped him.)

Danny: Wulf? What are AUGH you doing?! He's a bad guy!

(Wulf just shook his head and prevented him from attacking the Ghost Writer again.)

Danny: OK R.L. Rhyme! What's he saying?

Ghost Writer: He's saying that like all of us, I too am trapped in this prison. Me and Wulf here have been formulating an escape plan, but we can't do it without your assistance.

Danny: I don't know if you've noticed, but I AUGH can't change human. This belt prevents me from changing back. And it zaps me AUGH every time!

Ghost Writer: Wulf. Help your friend take off his belt.

Danny: Wait!

(Wulf reached for Dannys belt, but was zapped when he touched it.)

Danny: I tried to tell you! This belt AUGH also prevents ghosts from coming near me!

Ghost Writer: And I presume that is why you keep screaming your deafening hollers? Well if it prevents ghosts from coming near you, how was Walker not affected?

Danny: I don't know. AUGH! I think it had something to do AUGH with that belt around his waist. Maybe if we waited until lunch starts, we can AUGH formulate a plan then.

(Wulf nodded in agreement then turned to the Ghost Writer.)

Ghost Writer: See here Danny. The only one reason why I agree to help you is because you have learned your lesson in this book.

Danny: Oh yeah. AUGH! I forgot about that Christmas.

Ghost Writer: You want to read?

Danny: NO THANK YOU! I already AUGH lived through it!

Prison Guard #1: LUNCHTIME! EVERYONE OUT OF YOUR CELLS!

(Danny, Wulf, and the Ghost Writer exit their cell and walk down the hallway. Danny brings Wulf close to him.)

Danny: Keep an eye on him. I don't trust him.

(Wulf nodded in agreement as they continue to walk down the halls.)

* * *

(During lunch in the cafeteria, Danny, Wulf, and the Ghost Writer were both sitting at the same table. The belt around Dannys waist kept zapping him with painful shocks.)

Danny: Quick! Does AUGH anybody have a fork?!

(Wulf gives Danny a fork which Danny uses on the belt. Soon after picking the lock on the belt with the fork, the belt falls right off Danny.)

Danny: Yes! No more painful shocks!

(Wulf hugs Danny and squeezes him tight.)

Danny: Urk! Wulf! Can't breathe!

(Wulf releases his grip on Danny.)

Ghost Writer: OK, enough with the piteous reunion. Let's find a way out of here.

Danny: I could just phase through the walls in my human form, but you guys need my help. To get past those guards, we need to make some sort of distraction.

(Suddenly, an ear-piercing alarm went off.)

Prison Guard #2: INTRUDERS! ALL PRISONERS BACK TO YOUR CELLS!

(All prisoners ran out of the cafeteria, but Danny, Wulf, and the Ghost Writer stayed behind.)

Ghost Writer: There's your distraction. Now let's retreat from this confinement!

(The group ran out of the cafeterias and through the halls. After a few minutes of running and fighting off any ghost guards in their way, they come across an open exit.)

Ghost Writer: There's the exit! Let's bolt!

(Everyone heads out when Danny heard a familiar noise coming from the Wardens office.)

Jack: BANZAI! WHERE IS OUR SON?!

Danny: Hey! That sounds like my dad!

Ghost Writer: What are you waiting for?! Let's go!

Danny: No! My family is in there. I have to save them!

(Wulf walks up to Danny and gives him a smile. Danny knew he was going to help him protect his friends and family.)

Danny: Thanks Wulf. I knew I can count on you.

Ghost Writer: I'm not sticking around for this. You two can save these humans. I've got to go continue my next big novel.

(And the Ghost Writer flew away while Danny and Wulf ran to the wardens office.)

* * *

(In the office, Jack was firing a huge ecto-blaster at many of the prison guards. Walker was giving out orders to take them down.)

Dani: There are too many!

Danny: Hang on guys!

(Danny flew in a fired ghost rays at the ghost guards, while Wulf jumped in and used his powerful claws to slice at them.)

Jazz: It's Danny! And some big werewolf! A werewolf?!

Sam: It's Wulf!

Tucker: Alright! You rock!

(As Danny and Wulf finished the last remaining guards, the entire group came face-to-face with Walker.)

Danny: You're outnumbered Walker!

Walker: Numbers don't win the war ghost kid! Not while we have a few surprises.

(From behind them, a red ghost ray shot them. They turned around and saw the Ghost Writer with his magic keyboard.)

Ghost Writer: I just love games!

Danny: The Ghost Writer?! But I thought Walker was holding you as a prisoner! Why are you both working together?!

Walker: Sometimes, when you're desperate to win a battle, you have to form some bitter alliances.

Ghost Writer: And so long as I type something up, you can't touch me!

Danny: We'll see about that J.K. Boring!

(Danny charged forward and prepared to punch the Ghost Writer in the face.)

Ghost Writer: "As Danny flew up to pummel his foe, his powers abruptly shut down."

(The Ghost Writer typed those exact words on his keyboard and Danny fell to the floor. Wulf lunged in to attack as well.)

Ghost Writer: "Even Wulfs murderous assailment on the Writer was neutralized by his over-whelming strength!"

(When the Ghost Writer typed that on the keyboard, he grabbed Wulf by his claws and threw him to the other side of the room.)

Sam: Whatever the Ghost Writer types actually happens!

Valerie: Then we've got to destroy that keyboard!

(Valerie readied her lasers at the Writer.)

Ghost Writer: "Young Valerie took careful aim on the Writers keyboard which bestows his powers. However, her lasers were jammed before she could make the shot."

(The laser fired, but completely missed as Walker grabbed hold of her.)

Jazz: Hey! Let her go!

(Jazz aimed the Jack-and-Nine-Tails at Walker. But the Writer was able to stop her by typing more sentences on his keyboard. Instead of going after Walker, the Jack-and-Nine-Tails restrained Jazz instead.)

Danny: We can't beat him! We can't do anything to him with that keyboard. Wait. I still have the belt!

(Danny becomes human and puts on the Anti-Ghost-Belt.)

Danny: Hey J.R. Dope-n! Time to make a rough draft!

Ghost Writer: Bring it on young rogue! "As Danny foolishly challenged the Writer, he didn't expect to be ambushed by his mental attacks!"

(However, nothing happened.)

Ghost Writer: What?! Why isn't this working?!

Danny: This belt not only protects me from ghosts, it also protects me from lame-o ghosts who write bogus stories!

Ghost Writer: FOOLISH URCHIN! You may be out of harms way, but your friends and family are vulnerable to my attacks! Any last words before I finish them?!

Danny: Sure. LOOK! AN ORANGE!

Ghost Writer: AUGH! WHERE?!

Danny: NOW GUYS!

(Dannys family brought out their weapons and pummeled the Ghost Writer and destroyed his keyboard.)

Dani: We did it!

Danny: That's it for him.

Walker: Don't get too comfortable! You all still have to deal with!

Danny: Not for long!

(Danny readied a ghost ray and launched it at Walker who fell to the ground. Maddie ran up and grabbed the Anti-Anti-Ghost-Belt off his waist.)

Jack: Mission accomplished! Now let's get out of this place!

(Everyone hops on board the Specter Speeder and blasts off.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Technus saw the whole thing from far away.)

Technus: Drat! They are getting close!

(Someone contacted Technus on a video screen. Appearing on it was Youngblood.)

Technus: Youngblood! Have you found the battery yet?!

Youngblood: Yes we have. Sorry it took so long. You would not believe what I had to do to get away from those yetis.

Technus: Danny and his friends and family are on their way back here! I need more time to finish my scheme.

(Technus contacted Aragon on his video screen.)

Aragon: What is it this time?

Technus: I need you to keep Danny busy while I prepare the final arrangements to our plan.

Aragon: Rest assured, I will get back at him!

Technus: Excellent! Hahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Will Danny and his friends make it back to Amity Park in time? Or will Aragon get his revenge on them both? Stay tuned.


	10. Captured Again

(Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Jack, Maddie, Valerie, and Wulf rode Specter Speeder around the Ghost Zone headed for the exit.)

Maddie: Uh, Danny? I'm not sure if I'm comfortable having this werewolf in the Specter Speeder.

Danny: Don't worry mom. I'm pretty sure Wulf had all of his shots.

Sam: I haven't seen him eating meat yet, so he's OK in my book.

(Wulf nodded then barked at something outside.)

Jack: AUGH! WHAT IS IT?!

Jazz: LOOK OUT!

(Everyone dodges out of the way just in time when they see Aragon ramming right toward the Specter Speeder.)

Tucker: It's Aragon again!

Danny: I've got it!

(Danny flies out of the Specter Speeder and faces Aragon.)

Danny: It's time to slay the dragon.

Aragon: The only one who will be slain tonight is you!

(Aragon flew forward and swung his tail at him. Danny dodged it and launched a ice ray on his wings knocking him on a floating piece of land.)

Aragon: What's wrong Aragon? I always thought reptiles were cold-blooded!

??: When we're through with you, there won't be a single drop of blood left in your body!

(Danny looked around wondering who said that. The answer came when some long bandages flew forward and wrapped him up. As Danny struggled to get free, he saw who threw the bandages. It was the mummy ghost, Hotep-Ra. And standing beside him was Skulker.)

Skulker: Nice shot.

Hotep-Ra: Thanks.

Danny: Let me GO!

(Danny used his ice powers on the bandages around him and broke free. Then he went after the two ghosts. Unfortunately, Aragon flew in his way and pushed him back with his tail. Danny went flying until he crash landed on the land.)

Jack: GET AWAY FROM OUR SON!

(Jack piloted the Specter Speeder in the direction of Aragon, Hotep-Ra, and Skulker. But Skulker began to fire a barrage of missiles at the Speeder.)

Dani: Look out!

(The Speeder quickly drove out of the way and flew off in a different direction.)

Sam: Wait! We can't fight all three of them! We need help.

Jack: Help? We just got a werewolf on our team. What more help do we need?

Sam: Just keep going in this direction. I know just the person we can ask.

(Aragon, Hotep-Ra, and Skulker watch as the Specter Speeder flies away.)

Hotep-Ra: They're getting away!

Skulker: Leave them. We already have what we want here.

(The three ghosts join in an evil laugh as they stand over the unconscious ghost boy.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, the Specter Speeder stops by an old castle.)

Maddie: Sam? Are you sure about this?

Sam: Trust me.

(Sam runs up to the doorbell and answering it was a tall ghost woman with four arms hold a large staff.)

Pandora: WHO DARES DISTURB THE LAIR OF PANDORA?!

Sam: It's us!

(Pandora looks down and sees the people before her.)

Pandora: Sam! Tucker! Welcome! I'm sorry if I surprised you all.

Tucker: None taken.

Sam: Pandora. We need your help!

Jazz: She's right! My brother has been kidnapped, again!

Pandora: You mean Danny? He's in trouble?

Dani: Yes! Will you help us?

Pandora: Of course. Now SHOW ME THESE WRETCHED HEATHENS WHO DARE PUT YOUR FRIEND IN PERIL!

Jack: To the Specter Speeder!

(Everyone hops in the Specter Speeder.)

Maddie: Quick! Where's the Boo-Merang?!

Tucker: Right here!

(Maddie throws the Boo-Merang and follows it wherever I goes.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Danny wakes up to find himself locked in a cage. He looked around the area and saw nothing but trees and plants.)

Danny: What?! What am I doing in here?!

(Skulker walks up to Dannys cage.)

Skulker: At last. My prey is where it belongs. In a cage.

Danny: Have you ever considered the thought that maybe it's best to let things go?

Skulker: Forget it! You will not escape me! Not while we're in my domain!

(Then, Aragon and Hotep-Ra arrive.)

Hotep-Ra: Skulker! Dannys family have arrived in your lair!

Skulker: Well then, I suppose it's time to have some fun. You don't go anywhere now ghost boy!

(Skulker, Aragon, and Hotep-Ra fly off to find the intruders.)

* * *

(Aragon looks onward and sees Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Maddie, Jack, Valerie, and Wulf in an open field.)

Aragon: There they are!

(Skulker pops out of the bushes and launches a grenade at the group. The grenade explodes beneath them.)

Skulker: And that's the end of them. What?

(But Skulker noticed something. There was a small device under the group.)

Aragon: What atrocity is this?

Skulker: A hologram projector! It's an ambush!

Dani: You got that right!

(The ghosts look up to see Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Jack, Maddie, Valerie, Wulf, and Pandora looking down on them.)

Pandora: FEEL MY WRATH!

(Pandora pulls out her magic box and opens it. When it opens, all manner of horrible creatures come out and attack. Hotep-Ra is being chased by a green Cerberus, two minotaurs brawl against Skulker, and Aragon goes one-on-one with a huge hydra.)

Valerie: Now! While they are distracted! We have to find Danny!

(The treks into the forest to look for Danny.)

* * *

(Soon, they come across a cage in the middle of the forest. And sitting in it was Danny Phantom.)

Sam: Danny!

Danny: GUYS!

(Everyone runs to the cage and opens it. Danny walks out.)

Pandora: Hello again Danny.

Danny: Thanks Pandora. Where are Skulker, Aragon, and Hotep-Ra?

Jazz: We kept them busy. Now come on! We have to get back to Amity Park before they find us!

(The gang runs back through the forest again.)

* * *

(Soon, they reach the Specter Speeder.)

Jack: Thee it is everyone! I'll drive!

(Jack runs up to the Speeder, but strangely phases right through it.)

Jack: WHAT?! Honey?! Did you install a new feature into the Speeder?

Maddie: Not really Jack.

Dani: He just went right through it?

Valerie: Look!

(Everyone looks under the Specter Speeder and sees a hologram projector under it.)

Danny: Oh, no! Guys?! I think we just walked into our own trap!

(And Danny was right. Sneaking up behind them appeared Aragon who launched a huge fireball at them.)

Jack: What have you done to the Specter Speeder?!

Aragon: Like I'd tell you!

(Suddenly, a long bandage reached for Pandoras box and grabbed it right out of her hands.)

Pandora: WHAT?! WHO DARES?!

(The gang turns around to see Hotep-Ra and Skulker now holding the box.)

Skulker: We dare!

Hotep-Ra: You think you can just return to your town like that? You won't leave now that we have the box of Pandora!

Pandora: YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR STEALING FROM ME!!

(Pandora launched ghost rays at the ghosts, but Aragon countered with his fireballs. Hotep-Ra launched his bandages at Pandora and tied her up.)

Danny: Let's go!

(Danny, Dani, Valerie, and Wulf go after Skulker.)

Skulker: What do we have here? Two ghost kids, a ghost huntress, and a werewolf. Perfect for my collection!

(Skulker opened the box and released some snakes on them all. Danny and Dani phased through the snakes, but Valerie and Wulf were caught by them and are being squeezed to death.)

Skulker: You can't fight me and save your friends at the same time ghost kids!

Danny: Dani! Save Wulf and Valerie!

(Dani fires ghost rays on the snakes forcing them to release their grips on Wulf and Valerie while Danny turns invisible and sneaks behind Skulker.)

Skulker: Where did you go?!

(Danny grabs the box right out of Skulkers hands.)

Danny: Thank you.

Skulker: HEY!

(Danny flies over to Pandora and gives her the box.)

Pandora: THIS WILL NOT GO UNPINISHED!

Skulker: Uh-oh.

(Pandora fired a stream of ghost rays at Skulker taking him down instantly.)

Pandora: Well. That was fun.

Sam: DANNY!

(Danny turns around and sees Sam, Tucker, and Jazz wrapped in Hotep-Ras bandages, and Jack and Maddie trapped in Aragons claws.)

Danny: Hang on! I'm coming!

Pandora: Allow me.

(Pandora stepped forward and fired ghost rays at Hotep-Ra and Aragon as well forcing them to release Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack.)

Dani: Wow. I don't want to get on your bad side.

(Wulf, Danny, and Valerie nodded in agreement.)

Danny: Thanks for your help Pandora. Hey, can you help us save Amity Park?

Pandora: I wish I could, but I've got to catch my soap opera.

Dani: There are soap operas in the Ghost Zone?

Danny: Well, thanks again.

Padora: Ta-ta everyone!

(Pandora flies off to her castle.)

Jazz: Well she seems nice.

Maddie: We don't have any time to waste! We gotta get back to Amity Park quick before those ghosts rule the world!

Danny: Alright everyone! Let's move out!

(The gang hops on board the Specter Speeder and heads back to Amity Park to stop Technus.)

* * *

Will they save Amity Park from Technus and the other ghosts before it's too late? Keep reading and find out!


	11. Technus 30

(Technus is growing impatient as he waits for Youngblood to return to the power plant with the battery.)

Technus: GAH! Where is he?! I knew he couldn't be trusted!

(Suddenly, a huge pirate ship appears inside the plant. Youngblood comes out holding the battery.)

Youngblood: I. . .got the battery! Whew! This thing is heavy!

Technus: Don't rest now! We must place in the battery and power up the plant!

Danny: I'm sorry! But this plant won't be growing anytime soon!

(Technus and Youngblood turn around and see Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, Valerie, and Wulf ready for battle.)

Valerie: Freeze ghosts! You are going down!

Technus: The only ones going down are all of you! ATTACK!

(Technus and Youngblood get ready for battle as well. Also appearing are Spectra, Nocturne, the Lunch Lady, Vortex, Bullet, Hotep-Ra, and Desiree.)

Jack: DIE! SPECTRAL FREAKS!

Hotep-Ra: We're already dead!

Jack: Oh. Well. . . . . . .CHARGE!

(All sides prepare to fight. Dani fights Youngblood, Jazz fights Desiree, Valerie fights Bullet, Sam fights Nocturne, Tucker fights Hotep-Ra, Maddie fights Spectra, Jack fights Vortex, Wulf fights the Lunch Lady, and Danny fights Technus.)

Technus: You won't short me out ghost child!

(Technus raises his hand in the air and zaps Danny with a bolt of lightning. Danny falls down doubled over in pain.)

Technus: Hahahahahahaha! I, Technus shall finally take over this world!

(Technus runs over and grabs the battery and puts it in the plant.)

Technus: VORTEX! NOW!

(Vortex pushes Jack away and calls forth a terrible lightning storm. A blinding lightning bolt hit the power plant and the room starts to shake.)

Technus: And now, the takeover shall begin!

(Technus heads inside the building and overshadows it. The building began to shake some more as it rose from the ground. From the outside, the power plant began to sprout legs and a video screen appeared on the front. Technus' face appears on screen as he began to sprout arms as well.)

Technus: At last! I, Technus am now invincible! I have upgraded myself to TECHNUS 3.0!!

(Technus shook around throwing Danny and his friends out of him. The ghosts got ready to battle as Technus walked off into Amity Park.)

Desiree: You see that?! Nothing can stop us now! Your world and all other worlds belong to the Organization!

Danny: What Organization?!

Spectra: I'm sorry. But you won't live long enough to find out!

Danny: We shall see about that! Everyone! Cover your ears!

(Everyone did as told and put their hands over their ears. When they did that, Danny let out his most powerful attack, the Ghostly Wail. The wail hit every single ghost in the area they were fighting.)

Youngblood: OW! My ears!

Danny: I hope you've all enjoyed this round of butt-kicking. Thank you for visiting Amity Park.

(Danny pulled out his Fenton Thermos and sucked Spectra, Youngblood, Desiree, Nocturne, Hotep-Ra, Vortex, Bullet, and the Lunch Lady inside.)

Sam: That's weird. Usually, every time you do your ghostly wail attack, you automatically turn back into your human form.

Danny: I guess I must be getting stronger than I thought. Well there's no point in standing here. We have to stop Technus.

Tucker: How! He just transformed himself into a walking powerhouse of ghostly energy! Literally!

Jazz: He is right. There's no way we can stop Technus now.

Danny: Yes we can. We just have to work together. I know we can do this.

Sam: Yes. I believe we can.

Tucker: Danny is my best friend. I'm with him. How about you all?

(Danny, Sam, and Tucker put their hands together.)

Maddie: I'll do it for our son.

Jack: You bet! We're with you every step of the way!

(Maddie and Jack joined their hands with Danny.)

Jazz: You can count on us.

Dani: Me too!

Valerie: Let's whoop that ghost.

(Jazz, Dani, and Valerie joined their hands. Wulf smiled and joined his hand with the others as well.)

Danny: Alright gang! LET'S DO IT!

* * *

(In downtown, everyone in Amity Park runs away in terror as a giant power plant tramples its way through.)

Technus: Hahahahahahaha! That's right humans! Run! Nobody dares challenge the new and improved Technus 3.0!

Danny: Really? Cause I'm here! And I'm challenging you!

(Technus turns around and sees Danny Phantom in front of him.)

Technus: GRR! YOU ARE BECOMING A PAIN IN MY CIRCUITS PHANTOM!!

(Technus launches a huge thunderbolt which Danny expertly dodges. Danny then fires a ghost ray in Technus' face. Unfortunately, it didn't do much.)

Technus: Ha! You call that an attack?! My power is parsecs ahead from your power!

(Technus fires another thunderbolt and hits Danny dead on. Danny plummets to the ground where Technus raises his foot ready to stomp on him.)

Technus: It's time to remove a few bugs in the system!

(As Technus lowers his foot, a laser blast hit him knocking him back. Technus looked on and saw Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker riding in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle.)

Jack: Hang on son! Help is on the way!

Technus: I'm afraid you'll all be running a little late!

(Technus fires lightning at the RV, but a barrier around prevents it from being hit.)

Technus: What?!

Maddie: Good thing we upgraded the ghost shield before this whole thing began.

Jazz: Look out!

(The RV avoids Technus' foot as it tries to stomp on them.)

Technus: You shall all see who the true master of technology is!

Danny: Sorry Technus! But it's time to clean your hard drive!

(Danny duplicated himself into four of him. He and his clones surround Technus as he uses his ghostly wail attack.)

Technus: NO! YOU INFERNAL SCREAMING IS MESSING WITH MY CIRCUITS!

(From up on a building, Dani, Valerie, and Wulf await their chance to attack.)

Dani: He's distracted! Let's go!

Valerie: But how? Our weapons will barely do a thing to him.

Dani: We can try.

(Dani enters the fray as she fires ice rays at Technus' legs freezing them.)

Technus: What?! I can't move my legs either!

Dani: Valerie! Now!

(Valerie flies over to Technus on her glider firing her lasers at Technus' many weak points.)

Technus: That's enough! It's time to put up a firewall!

(Technus waved his hands around and created a huge wall of fire around himself melting the ice from his legs and protecting himself from Dannys wail.)

Danny: WHAT?! HE KNOWS FIRE POWERS NOW?!

Technus: That's right! The new and improved Technus 3.0. has upgraded his system!

Valerie: This is so not cool.

Danny: Watch out guys. I think we're in for one heck of a flame war.

(Technus shot his arm forward and it transformed into a giant flamethrower which fires a stream of fire at the group. Danny puts up a barrier around himself and Valerie. Wulf seeing his friends in danger pounces on Technus from behind, but unfortunately was thrown off with little effort. Technus aims his flamethrower at Wulf now.)

Technus: Who wants a hot dog?!

(Technus fires his flamethrower at Wulf, but his arm was destroyed by a laser fired from the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle.)

Sam: Tucker! Can't you hack into his system?

Tucker: I'm trying, but he has a defense avatar in his system! I can't get through to him!

Jazz: Well we've gotta do something!

Technus: Forget it! I, Technus 3.0. can't be defeated! You're all wasting your time using your pointless abilities!

Valerie: I'll show you who's pointless!

(Valerie fired a laser at Technus' face, but it still didn't do anything.)

Technus: Hahahahahahahaha! You might as well give up! Everybody already knows the outcome of this fight!

(Dani flies up and fires her ghost rays at Technus from behind.)

Technus: BAH! Looks like you need a spanking child!

(Technus waves his arm around and whack Dani in Valeries direction. Both of them crash and Technus grabs hold of them with electrical cords.)

Danny: Let them go super-nerd!

(Danny runs after Technus, but he raises an electrical cord at him as well.)

Technus: Looks like you all need a little shock treatment!

(The cords around Danny, Dani, and Valerie electricute them.)

Sam: Danny! Do something quick!

Maddie: We're trying! But we can't find a weakspot!

Technus: That's right! I, Technus 3.0. have removed all flaws in my system! Chances of you winning are 389,974,238,761,584 to 1!

(Technus shot his wires at the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle trapping it and a electricuting it shutting off it's power.)

Jazz: We're trapped!

Tucker: Technology! Why have you betrayed me?!

(Technus laughs as he celebrates his victory.)

Danny: There's no way to beat him. The only way would be to get that battery out of his. . . . . .THAT'S IT! WULF!

(Wulf runs up to Danny and frees him from Technus' wires by slicing at them with his claws.)

Danny: Thanks! Now listen. I have a plan. I need you to. . .

(Danny whispers into Wulfs ear and tells him the plan. Wulf smiles as he watches Danny fly up to Technus' face.)

Danny: Hey Technus! I expected more out of you! No wonder they call you Soft-ware!

Technus: You can insult me all you want, but it won't defeat me!

(Technus fires lightning, flames, and electrical whips on the ghost boy, while unknown to him, Wulf is putting the plan into action. Using his claws, he opens up a portal leading to the inside of a building. Wulf jumps in and looks around the inside. Soon, he comes across a huge energy source. A large battery. Wulf grins devilishly.)

(Outside, Danny is once again trapped by Technus' electrical cords.)

Technus: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S TIME FOR PERMANENT DELETION GHOST BO. . . . .BO. . . . . . . . . . . . . .BO. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Technus suddenly felt himself powering down.)

Technus: Wh. . .Wha. . . . .What?! How is. . .this. . . . . . .poss. . . . . . . . . .possi. . . . . . . .ible?!

(Wulf bursts right out of Technus' body holding the battery in his hands.)

Danny: You ever heard of an upgrade?! Well I call this a DOWNGRADE!

(Technus felt his whole body crumbling down to the ground. As the entire walking power plant was destroyed, Technus stood over the rubble. When he looked up, Danny was pointing the Fenton Thermos at his face.)

Technus: Oh boy. This is gonna set our plans back.

(Technus screamed in rage as he was sucked inside the thermos. After it was over, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, Wulf, Maddie, and Jack walked up to Danny.)

Tucker: We did it! We stopped Technus!

Maddie: We are so proud of you Danny!

Valerie: You did alright.

(Soon, Danny was surrounded by a crowd of screaming fans. Then a news crew came and walked up to Danny and Tucker.)

Reporter: Mayor Foley! Would you like to add anything to what happened?

Tucker: Well, I don't really have much to say.

Danny: I do. Apparently, we're not done yet. These ghosts aren't going to give up so easily.I think they'll be back very soon.

(The reporters kept asking question to the people who saved Amity Park. Meanwhile, from above abuilding, Vlad watches with rage.)

Vlad: OH, BUTTER MINTS! Apparently this takeover is going to take longer than I thought.

(Three ghost vultures flew up to him.)

Ghost Vulture #1: Aw, that phantom kid thinks he's so tough, but everybody has their limit!

Vlad: I know, but how can I get to it?!

Ghost Vulture #2: I don't know. That Danny Phantom is really tough.

Ghost Vulture #3: He's right. The only ghost strong enough to take him on would be the ghost king. But he's locked in the Coffin of Forever Sleep.

(Vlad gave an evil smirk.)

Vlad: Not for long.

* * *

Uh, oh! This spells trouble! Keep reading for more updates!


	12. Here's Johnny! 13 That Is

(Three days after the fight with Technus, everything seemed to be back to normal for now. Valerie went back to helping her dad fight ghosts and Wulf is now living with Frostbite in the Land of the Far Frozen. Afterwhich, school had started once again. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting in their classrooms listening to another one of Mr. Lancers lectures.)

Mr. Lancer: And that is how the Cherokee Nation signed the Treaty of Holston in 1791.

(The entire class was bored out of their wits until Dannys ghost sense went off again. Danny raised his hand.)

Mr. Lancer: Yes Mr. Fenton?

Danny: Uh, may I be excused?

Mr. Lancer: (groan) Another ghost Danny?

(The answer came when the door to Mr. Lancers class burst open and in came a flying motorcycle with two people on it.)

Johnny 13: HERE'S JOHNNY!

Kitty: Johnny! Please stop stealing the lines from movies! It's starting to get annoying!

Johnny 13: Aw, c'mon! That's a great line!

Mr. Lancer: ORDER OF THE PHOENIX YOU TWO! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!

Johnny 13: Sorry pops! But I don't do detention! SHADOW! ATTACK!

(The shadow under Johnnys feet came to life and rose up from the ground and possessed green eyes and a ghastly mouth full of fangs. The students screamed in horror at the sight of the Shadow coming to life. The Shadow let out a loud roar and phased right through the desks of the students. One by one, the desks all went to pieces.)

Danny: I'm going ghost!

(Danny changes into his ghost form and flies after the Shadow.)

Danny: Hey! I hope you're ready to chill!

(Danny fires an ice ray at the Shadow freezing it. Sam and Tucker run up to him.)

Tucker: Seriously Danny! Chill? I think you need to think up some new heroic banters.

(The Shadow broke free of the ice and tackled Danny into the hallways.)

Sam: Come on! We gotta follow him!

(Sam and Tucker run for the door. But before they could make it, they were stopped by Mr. Lancer.)

Mr. Lancer: Where do you think you're going?

Sam: But Danny's in trouble! We have to help!

Mr. Lancer: You didn't ask to be excused. Now go take your seats.

Tucker: Our seats were destroyed.

Mr. Lancer: Then just sit on the floor!

(Sam and Tucker sit on the floor with the other students whose desks were also destroyed. They all sit on the floor as Lancer continues his lecture.)

Tucker: Why am I even at the school when I could be at the at my office performing my mayoral duties?

Sam: What duties? All you've done was play video games.

Tucker: Mayoral video games!

Sam: (groan)

* * *

(Meanwhile in the hallways, Danny and the Shadow go all out on each other. Shadow lunges forth lashing his claws at Danny evey time he got close.)

Danny: You may be strong. But there's one place you can't get me. And that's in the light!

(Danny quickly flies over to the schools exit and Shadow follows him. Shadow stays in the shade to avoid being burned by the sun as he looks for Danny.)

Danny: Up here!

(Shadow looks up and sees Danny in the exact direction of the sun. Shadow quickly shields his eyes to avoid being blinded by the suns rays. And while he was distracted, Danny launches a ghost ray in Shadows face.)

Danny: You're not so tough when out in daylight, are you?

(Shadow growls in anger until Johnny and Kitty come along on their motorcycle.)

Johnny 13: SHADOW! COME!

(Shadow flies over to Johnny and becomes his shadow again.)

Johnny 13: You might be able to outsmart my Shadow punk, but luckily for me, I brought sunglasses!

Danny: I'm ready for you!

Johnny: You might want to sit this one out Kitty. It could get ugly.

Kitty: Whatever it takes to get far away from you!

(Kitty hops off Johnnys motorcycle as it flies up to Danny. He puts on his sunglasses as he flies after him. Danny flies all over town hoping to outmaneuver Johnny 13. But he stays on his tail.)

Johnny 13: You're finished!

(Johnny pressed a button on his bike and lasers fire from it. Danny swerves to avoid them.)

Danny: Oh, man. Looks like he added a few modifications to his ride.

Johnny 13: And that's not all this baby does!

(Johnny pressed another button, and the entire bike began to transform. Danny stopped flying away from Johnny to see his bike transforming into what appears to be a huge laser cannon.)

Johnny 13: Nighty night!

(The laser fired and Danny was hit by the attack. Danny fell down into an alley where Johnny descended down to meet him.)

Johnny 13: What? I thought you'd like my new toys.

Danny: Toys? That reminds me of a little toy I have with me right NOW!

(Danny pulls out the Fenton Thermos and aims it at Johnny 13.)

Johnny 13: Aw, crud!

Danny: See you in the pits!

(But before Danny could fire the Fenton Thermos, it was snatched right out his hands. Danny turns around and sees Kitty holding the Thermos.)

Kitty: Lose this?

Johnny 13: Do I know how to pick 'em or what?

(Kitty aims the Thermos at Danny and he gets sucked inside.)

* * *

(Danny opens his eyes to see himself in an abandoned field. His hands have been tied together to a long pole sticking out of the ground.)

Danny: What?! Darn it! I should've seen this coming!

Johnny 13: You'll be seeing a lot more very soon.

(Danny looks up to see Johnny, Shadow, and Kitty standing right beside him.)

Danny: What are you planing?!

Kitty: Just preparing your town for its ultimate destruction.

Johnny 13: That's right! That town of yours is currently in the process of being ruled by the Organization!

Danny: What?! What do you mean?! Who is the Organization?! AND LET ME OUT OF HERE!

Johnny 13: Yo, chill!

Danny: Already used that line.

Johnny 13: We'll let you out. Just as soon as we finish our part. Come Kitty!

(Johnny and Kitty hop on their motorcycle and Shadow flies with them into the sky leaving Danny to struggle his way out of the chains.)

Danny: I don't know what's going on! But I gotta stop it!

Danny struggles to break out of the chains again, but still no avail)

??: Hey now! Why don't I help you out there?

(Danny turned his head around when he realized the voice he heard. To the right, he saw a small ghostly king holding a sceptre and a wearing a crown that is apperrantly a huge chunk of cheese.)

Danny: The Dairy King? Wait. I thought you lived in Vlads manor.

Dairy King: Oh, that place no longer exists now dontcha know? Ever since Vlad disappeared, the mansion was torn down and replaced with brand new dairy farm over yonder! So now I live over at that factory seeing what I can do to make my famous dairy products taste better dontcha know?

Danny: That must be where Johnny and Kitty are headed. I've gotta catch them!

Dairy King: I sure hope you do. I'll be darned if I let that hooligan ruin the good name of the Dairy King dontcha know?

Danny: Thanks for your help. See you next time. Probably.

Dairy King: Try the mozzarella! It's dairy fresh!

(And with that, the Dairy King disappeared while Danny flew off to follow Johnny and Kitty.)

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Dairy Factory, Vlad, Johnny, Kitty, and Shadow watch as the machines make all sorts of cheeses.)

Vlad: Grrrr! I don't believe it! My mansion reduced to this?!

Johnny 13: Yo, chill out gramps! We did what you wanted. All the posters have been given out.

Kitty: I still don't see what the point of THIS is!

(Kitty holds up a poster saying "Big Rock Concert In Amity Park! Featuring the return of the famous pop singer, Ember McClean!")

Vlad: Every city needs a good-bye party.

Johnny 13: Especially if that city is the one who is going good-bye!

(The ghosts joined in a little laugh until they all heard a noise outside.)

Kitty: It's Danny. He's on his way here.

Vlad: Then we best be off.

Johnny 13: I'll stay and take care of this punk.

(Everyone enters through a portal except for Johnny who hides from behind a box of crates. Danny enters the factory to see nobody is in it.)

Danny: Darn it. I just missed them.

Johnny 13: Not quite!

(Danny turned around behind him to see Johnny 13 popping out from behind the crates riding on his bike about to run over Danny. Danny dodges him just in time.)

Danny: Why don't we take this outside?!

(Danny flew outside and Johnny followed. Johnny fired lasers from his bike while Danny launched ghost rays. Soon, they both arrive at a farm where chickens and cows run out of the way while Johnny drives by.)

Johnny 13: Now it's time to bring out the big gun!

(Johnnys bike becomes a gun again and he aims it at Danny. Danny flies out of the way of the first blast, but wasn't so fortunate on the next. Danny once again falls down and Johnny 13 walks up to the fallen phantom.)

Johnny 13: This is fun. Remind me to use you for target practice.

Danny: You know? I was thinking the same thing. Except the other way around!

(Danny fires ghost rays from his eyes and hit Johnnys gun causing it to spark and shake.)

Johnny 13: Uh, oh.

(Danny put up a ghost shiled as his gun exploded. Johnny went flying across the farm until he lands right on a pig. Danny flies up to him and laughs his head off.)

Johnny 13: OH, SHUT UP!

Danny: Hahahahahaha! What's wrong Johnny?! I thought you liked riding your hog!

(Danny pulls out the Fenton Thermos and sucks Johnny inside.)

Danny: Good ridance to that.

(Danny looks at his watch and realizes what time it is.)

Danny: Oh, man! School is almost over! Oh, well. I can't possibly have missed anything important. Can I?

* * *

(Unfortunately. . . .)

Mr. Lancer: I'll see you after class Mr. Fenton.

Danny: Man! How was I supposed to know about a surprise quiz?!

Mr. Lancer: You were gone an entire day fighting ghosts Danny. I would've told you if you were there.

(Danny let out a disgruntled sigh as he took his homework and went into Mr. Lancers office to work on it.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, Ember, the Ghost Writer, Vortex, and the Lunch Lady prepare their next plan.)

Ember: Get your instruments ready. It's time for a new music revolution.

(All three ghosts share an evil laugh together.)

* * *

What could Ember be planning with the Ghost Writer, Vortex, and the Lunch Lady? Find out soon!


	13. The Halfas End, by: the Ghost Writer

Before I begin, I want to get something off my chest. I! SUCK! AT! POEMS! Seriously! Trying to find words that rhyme with something is so irritating! Well that's what this chapter is pretty much about. No fighting. Just some lame-o poem I made. I tried my best to make so at least give me some credit. OK. Begin!

* * *

(Somwhere in the Ghost Zone, the Ghost Writer is typing on his magic keyboard. Ember walks up to him.)

Ember: What in the name of Black Sabbath is going on here?

Ghost Writer: Oh, I thought I could pass the time by typing up a little poem.

Ember: We don't have time for this. We should be preparing for our concert!

Ghost Writer: Just give me a minute. I'm almost finished!

(The Ghost Writer types some more for a few minutes.)

Ghost Writer: And. . . . . . . .it. . . . . . . .is. . . . . . . . .DONE!

Ember: Really?

Ghost Writer: You want to read?

Ember: Meh. Sure. Why not? It beats hanging around with Mrs. Meaty and Hurricane Doofus all the time.

(Ember picks up the poem and reads it to herself.)

_**THE HALFAS END**_

_By: The Ghost Writer_

_In a horrifying realm_

_known as the Ghost Zone_

_a group ghosts teamed up_

_to go pick a bone_

_with a little ghost boy_

_who annoys them the most_

_who is widely known_

_from coast to coast._

_Now this boy has these powers_

_withwhich he holds dear._

_But this boy is not like _

_the other ghosts here._

_As a ghost, he has_

_snow white hair on his head._

_And a jumpsuit as dark_

_as the rising of the dead._

_But there's another side to him_

_that not hard to tell._

_That he's not just a ghost_

_but human as well._

_He is called the halfa._

_An enemy of us._

_It's no wonder when he wins,_

_most ghosts put up a fuss._

_From his chilling ice attacks_

_to his ghostly wail_

_the story of Danny Phantom_

_is one heck of a tale._

_But he is not the only_

_halfa in the world._

_Somewhere is Wisconsin_

_is a man who lives burled_

_up in his mansion_

_trying to destroy_

_the idiot father_

_of the heroic ghost boy._

_His plans are evil._

_His ideas are devious._

_He goes by the name_

_of Vlad Plasmius._

_Vlad had it all._

_He was a multi-billionaire._

_Until the ghost boy came_

_and made life for him unfair._

_After revealing his secret_

_the world became stunned._

_And he said he had and idea_

_which should've been shunned._

_After he failed_

_to save Earth from demise_

_he flew off into space_

_in the dark infinate skies._

_But when Danny the halfa_

_stepped into the ring_

_he saved the whole planet _

_from the intergalactic thing._

_Then he revealed his secret_

_even though in fear_

_that the crowd might turn on him._

_But instead, they all cheer._

_After the crisis was over_

_Danny became a hero._

_He became very famous._

_But still even though_

_as his fame was rising_

_and his popularity grew_

_up in space Vlad began plotting _

_for his biggest debut._

_After flying around_

_in the endless universe_

_a trip that too him_

_was as bad as a curse_

_something just happened_

_that seemed frighting to him._

_A vortex showed up_

_so dark and so dim._

_And out from the vortex_

_came a witch woman_

_who told Vlad Plasmius_

_to come to her den._

_When Vlad entered through_

_something amazing occured._

_A place that to some_

_sounds a little absurd._

_As Vlad exited the vortex_

_as it twisted and swirled_

_Vlad had just entered_

_a whole different world!_

_The witch came up to Vlad_

_she said to the halfa_

_that she is the Organizations_

_supreme alpha._

_What the Organization is_

_Vlad had no clue._

_Then the witch said_

_"I have an assignmet for you._

_I know of your conflicts_

_with that ghost boy._

_The one in your universe_

_who you want to destroy._

_Well I have a deal._

_If you join our alliance_

_you can count of the Organizations_

_total reliance_

_to help you in battle_

_against your enemies._

_And we can put an end _

_to the hero disease_

_who so often interferes_

_in our evil schemes_

_working alone_

_or in unstoppable teams._

_Which is why we need you_

_Vlad Plasmius._

_After we heard _

_about your previous_

_encounters with_

_that meddling ghost brat_

_we thought we'd lend a helping hand_

_to aid in your combat._

_Revenge will be sweet_

_and moreover_

_we'd like you to join us_

_in our universal takeover!"_

_And she let out an evil_

_malicious laugh_

_while Vlad wondered if _

_he would join her sinful wrath_

_to rule other worlds_

_if there is any out there._

_This is an opportunity_

_for the vile billionaire._

_He stood up to the witch_

_and made his decision._

_Vlad Plasmius is now_

_in the Organization._

_They both shared a laugh_

_and they soon begun_

_to let out their plans_

_that can not be undone._

_But Vlad couldn't rule_

_the world all alone._

_He needed some help_

_from us in the Ghost Zone._

_Ghosts from all over_

_joined in his undertaking._

_And joined Plasmius_

_in his plans into making_

_the city of Amity Park_

_their own empire._

_And all who go against them_

_the consequences will be dire._

_But there is only one person _

_who stands in their way._

_The one who has beaten them_

_almost everyday._

_The one who is hated _

_by many or some._

_We shall soon have our revenge_

_on DANNY PHANTOM!_

(Whe nthe poem ended, Ember gave the poem back to the Ghost Writer.)

Ember: Not bad. I'm not a big fan of poetry, but this one's a keeper.

Ghost Writer: Yes. And when this is done, I'll start on my new poem about our glorious triumph over the ghost child!

Ember: Yeah. Don't.

* * *

So yeah. That's just about it. Hmm. I guess I didn't do such a bad job on the poem after all. Anyways, if you have any questions about who the witch in that poem is, please go to my profile and read my other stories. The answer is there.

_And with that I leave you_

_to read and review._

_So until then_

_I bid you all adieu._


	14. Storm Surge

OK. So I may or may not get this done before Halloween. That was kind of my goal. But oh, well. Most of it was made in October anyways, right? Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

(It was morning as Danny and Tucker walk to school. Danny was extremely tired. (Had a lot of homework to make up.)

Tucker: Dude. Are you O.K.?

Danny: (yawn) Oh, I'm fine. It's just, I'm getting a little tired of ghosts always attacking during classtime. Have you seen all of this homework I have to make up? I thought after I revealed my secret, everything would be much easier, but apparently, that doesn't happen at school. Everytime a ghost appears, I have to fight it, and I always have to make up for missed assignments.

Tucker: Have you ever thought about taking a break?

Danny: How can I? Every ghost I know is trying to takeover the world. How can I relax when this is happening?

Sam: GUYS!

(Sam suddenly runs up to the two kids.)

Tucker: What's up Sam?

Sam: Look!

(Sam holds up a poster to them. On the poster, it shows one of Dannys arch enemies.)

Tucker: "Big Rock Concert In Amity Park! Featuring the return of the famous pop singer, Ember McClean!"

Danny: See what I mean?!

Tucker: Relax dude. If I know everybody here, they already know that Ember is a ghost.

(Two kids walk by them holding the exact same poster in their hands.)

Kid #1: Oh, my gosh! Look! Ember McClean's back!

Kid #2: YEAH! EMBER ROCKS!

(The kids run off.)

Sam: Except those guys.

Danny: Grrrrrr! I can't take it anymore!

??: I think I have an idea.

(Everyone looks up to see Dani flying toward them.)

Danny: Dani? What are you doing here?

Dani: I overheard your little problem. Well worry no more. Remember? You have an entire family of ghost hunters, plus me. Just let us take care of those ghosts, and you can relax at school.

Sam: Wow. That sounds like the kind of break you've been waiting for Danny.

Danny: I don't know.

(Dannys ghost sense suddenly went off.)

Danny: Oh, man! I'M GOING. . .

Dani: Danny. Please. Just let me handle it. Trust me.

Danny: Are you sure you'll be careful?

Dani: I promise.

Tucker: Come on dude! We still have five minutes before school starts!

Danny: I'M COMING! OK Dani. But if anything happens, I'm coming.

Dani: You have nothing to worry about.

(As Danny ran with his friends to school, Dani flew up into the skies to search for the ghost. But so far, no ghosts were in view.)

Dani: What? Where is he?

(A loud boom was heard behind Dani as she turned around. Before her, she saw a huge tornado headed for Amity Park.)

Dani: Whoa! I didn't count on that!

(The tornado suddenly dissapears revealing a huge ghost that looks like a twister with a menacing face and huge arms.)

Dani: This looks like my cue.

(Dani quickly flew over to the huge ghost.)

Dani: Alright you! What is your name!

Vortex: I am Vortex! I have come to lay waste to this (wheeze) unsuspecting city!

Dani: Not unless I stop you!

Vortex: You?! Stop me?! Hahahahahahahaha! Who do you (wheeze) think you are?! Danny Phantom?!

Dani: If by Danny and you mean Dani with an "I", then yes.

Vortex: Child! You shall not beat me! My storms will ravage this pathetic metropolis! And there's nothing you can do (wheeze) to stop me!

Dani: Wanna bet?

(Dani fires a ghost rat at Vortex, but he swats the blast away with little effort. After swatting away the ghost ray, Vortex launches a bolt of lightning at the ghost girl. Dani falls to the ground and could only watch as Vortex heads into town.)

Dani: I'm telling my parents!

* * *

(Quickly, Dani flew over to her house and ran inside. Her parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton were there.)

Maddie: Dani? What is it?

Dani: Amity Park is under attack!

Jack: By a ghost?!

Maddie: Let's go Jack!

Jack: Why? Our son Danny can handle it.

Dani: Dad! Do you even realize that Danny is staying at school later than usual? I promised Danny that we'd take care of the ghosts while he is at school so he wouldn't have to make up for missed assignments.

Maddie: You know something? You're right. Let's do this for our baby!

Jack: Quick! To the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle!

(Qucikly, Jack, Maddie, and Dani ran outside into their RV and drove around town.)

* * *

(At school, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were listening to another one of Mr. Lancers boring lectures. Dannys ghost sense was going off like crazy as he tries to not drive the attention of everyone in the room.)

Mr. Lancer: MR. FENTON! Are you listening?!

Danny: Ju. .ju. .ju. . . .just fine Mr. Lancer. Sorry.

(Mr. Lancer continued his lecture while Danny remained seated.)

Danny: (groan) I hope Dani catches that ghost for her sake. I can't imagine what she's doing right now.

* * *

(Meanwhile, outside the school, Dani was failing miserably at trying to avoid Vortexs lightning bolts. After so many shocks, she fell to the ground completely paralyzed unable to move her body.)

Jack: HANG ON DANI! WE'RE COMING!

(The RV drove toward Vortex preparing to fire lasers at the weather ghost. But unfortunately, Vortex shot a lightning bolt at the RV causing it to come to a sudden halt.)

Jack: And now we're not.

Vortex: How easy is this?! Nobody stands (wheeze) in my way!

(Vortex laughed as he continued to devastate the rest of Amity Park. Maddie and Jack hop out of the RV wielding their ghost hunting weapons. Before they chase after Vortex, they run over to Dani who still lying on the ground.)

Maddie: Dani! Are you alright?!

Dani: This. . . .is all my fault. I told Danny not to worry about this. That I can handle it. And we failed. I failed!

(Tears streamed down Danis cheeks as her paralysis slowly wears off.)

Maddie: Don't worry. I'm sure our son had problems like this before.

Dani: (sob) Really?

Jack: Sure. I mean, take me for example. I admit, I'm not exactly the best or smartest, and I've let most ghosts get away. But there is one thing I have that gets me going after all of my failures. Perseverence! Even if you fail, don't give up! Just keep trying, and it will eventually work out someday.

Dani: (sniff) Wow. I never thought of it like that.

Maddie: So what do you say?

(Dani slowly got back up on her feet and faced the direction Vortex was headed.)

Dani: Let's get that ghost!

* * *

(Back at school, Danny was still trying to hide the fact that his ghost sense wasn't going off. Mr. Lancer became suspicious and walked over to Danny.)

Mr. Lancer: MR. FENTON!

Danny: WHA?!

Mr. Lancer: You have been acting this way throughout the whole class period! WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Danny: Well. . . . .you see. . . .

(Suddenly, the roof of the classroom flew open was Vortex looked down upon everyone in the classroom.)

Mr. Lancer: CATCHER IN THE RYE!!

(All the students left the classroom except for Danny who stomped on the ground in frustration.)

Danny: GAAAAAAAAAH!! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS ALWAYS HAPPENING! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH WORK I HAVE TO MAKE UP WHILE I'M FIGHTING YOU GHOSTS?!

Vortex: Oh, blah, blah, blah! I'm Danny! The whole world revolves around me! FEH! I've had enough of this! Get ready to feel my. . .

(Before he could finish, Danny launched a huge ghost ray at Vortex sending him back very far.)

Danny: You have just made a big mistake!

(Danny flew up into the air and went berserk with his ghost rays. Dani, Maddie, and Jack managed to arrive just in time to see Danny beating up the weather ghost.)

Jack: Hey! That's our son!

Dani: Hang on Danny!

(Dani flew up into the air and helped Danny in his battle against Vortex.)

Vortex: GRRRRRRR. EEEEEEEEEENNOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!

(Vortex fired lightning from every part of his body striking both Danny and Dani as they fall to the ground.)

Vortex: I have had it (wheeze) with you two little bugs inerfering in my art! I'll just finishing you off right now so this will be over quick!

Dani: Forget it! You can't beat us!

Vortex: Foolish little girl! You think you can beat me (wheeze) all by yourself?!

Dani: Maybe not! But with the both of us together, we can!

Vortex: We'll see about that!

(Vortex raised his hand and shot a lightning bolt at Dani. Danny who was still weak from the last attack from Vortex could only watch as his sister is electrocuted. Amazingly, Dani is able to resist.)

Dani: Knock. . . .it. . . .OFF!

(Then Dani did something that astounded Danny. Dani was able to blocke the lightning away and used a ghostly wail bringing Vortex down in an instant. After the wail, Dani was reverted back to her human form. Danny helped Dani up off the ground after using her overwhelming attack, then they walked over to Vortex.)

Danny: Todays forecast calls for a hint of pain!

Vortex: Don't bet on it boy! You may have bested me, but you'll still be number two!

(Before Danny could draw out the Fenton Thermos, Vortex called forth a tornado to surround himself. When the tornado disappeared, Vortex did too.)

Dani: Danny. I'm so sorry. I never realized that there are ghosts this strong.

Danny: It's alright. I never should've let this happen to begin with.

Mr. Lancer: Mr. Fenton! I would like a word with you please.

(Danny turned his head and saw Mr. Lancer tapping his foot waiting for him to come over.)

Danny: (sigh) Well, time to see what I have to make up for this time.

(Danny changed back into his human form as he walked over th Mr. Lancer.)

Mr. Lancer: Mr. Fenton. I am surprised you'd let that ghost destroy Amity Park.

Danny: I'm sorry Mr. Lancer. It's just, I've had to make up so much work, that it's running me ragged. I've been fighting ghosts ever since I got these powers, and I haven't been given a break ever since. So I trusted my sister to take care of all the ghosts while I was here, but I just put her life on the line just to be here. And after I'm done fighting ghosts, I come back having to make up all this work. I just can't fight ghosts and be at school at the same time. So anyways, what do I have to make up.

Mr. Lancer: Well Danny, I called you here because this is partially my fault too. I realize that you're on a busy schedule, and you're trying your best to keep up with schoolwork. And this ghost fighting certainly isn't making it easy for you. Perhaps I'm being to harsh by making you do this make up work. Which is why I'm going to put a stop to all surprise tests for your sake.

Danny: Really?! Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Mr. Lancer: Yes, well we all have to do our jobs Danny.

Danny: I promise, I will study harder. Thanks again! For everything!

(A scream was suddenly heard outside the room. Jazz runs into the classroom.)

Danny: Jazz?

Jazz: Danny! There's a ghost in the lunch room!

(Danny didn't know what to do at first until Mr. Lancer walked up to him.)

Mr. Lancer: Go ahead. It's an early release day anyway.

Danny: Right! I'M GOING GHOST!

(Danny quickly changes into his ghost form and runs to the lunchroom. Jazz follows as well. Mr. Lancer watches them both leave the room with a smile on his face.)


	15. Meat the Lunch Lady

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! The next chapter of this story is up. I am soooooooooooo sorry this took so long! Please enjoy.

* * *

(Quickly, Danny and Jazz run into the lunchroom to see it being overrun by living wads of meat.)

Jazz: OK. This is just too freaky.

Danny: I know only one ghost who can do that.

(And appearing inside the lunchroom appeared the Lunch Lady ghost.)

Lunch Lady: I thought I warned you kids about eating veggie burgers! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL INTO CARNIVORES IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!

(The kids run screaming out of the lunchroom except for Sam and Tucker who run up to Danny and Jazz.)

Jazz: It's Lunchabelle!!

Sam and Tucker: Lunchabelle?!

Danny: Jazz. Let's just call her the Lunch Lady please.

Jazz: But the Lunch Lady sounds like such a bland name. Lunchabelle on the other hand is kind of catchy.

Danny: Yeah. Maybe you should stick with working on your heroic banters.

Lunch Lady: SILENCE! ONCE I STUFF MY SLOPPY JOES DOWN YOUR ESOPHAGUS, YOU WON'T BE SPEAKING EVER AGAIN!!!

Sam: So not going to happen! And that's just gross! Right Tucker?

Tucker: Huh? Oh, uh. . . .right.

Lunch Lady: ATTACK MY MEATY MULTITUDE!!

(The evil meat wads attack Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.)

Danny: I'm GOING GHOST!

(Danny transformed into his ghost form and fired his ghost rays at the meat wads. Quickly after each blast they took, the meat wads kept regenerating and continued their attacks. The meat wads pile up on top of Danny preventing him from using any attacks. As Danny tries to get back up, a huge ice beam freezes the meat piled on top of him. Danny seizes the opportunity and breaks through the frozen meat freeing himself. Dani flies into the lunchroom.)

Danny: Thanks.

Dani: Don't mention it.

Sam: Uh, hello? Still trapped in meat here!

Danny: Hang on guys!

(Danny and Dani fly over to their friends. Unfortunately, the Lunch Lady got in their way holding a whip made out of sausage links. Using her whip, she grabs Danny and Dani and ties them up.)

Lunch Lady: WHO'S THE WEAKEST LINK NOW?!! Would you like a slice of cherry pie?

Dani: Uh. . .sure?

Lunch Lady: TOUGH COOKIES GIRLY!!!

(Danny fires ghost rays from his eyes and blasts the Lunch Lady away. He and Dani break free of the sausages and proceed to free their friends.)

Sam: Thanks.

Danny: You're welcome. It's time to press the meat!

(Sam, Tucker, and Jazz brought out their ghost hunting weapons and fired ecto-blasts at all the meat wads coming their way. One of the meat wads runs up to Jazz and punches her in the gut.)

Jazz: Oh, that does it! You've just made a big mis-steak!

(Sam, Tucker, Danny, Dani, and even the Lunch Lady stare at her blankly.)

Jazz: See? I used the word steak. As in mistake, but I said mis-steak. And we're fighting meat ghosts so. . . .

Lunch Lady: Eeesh. Aren't you a real ham.

Jazz: Oh, c'mon! Even the bad guys make up better banters than I do!

Danny: You can mope about it later Jazz. But right now, our lives are at stake!

Jazz: My point proven!

Danny: I wasn't trying to. . .oh. I said stake as in steak.

Lunch Lady: ENOUGH! YOU'RE ALL MINCEMEAT!!

Danny: OK! EVERYONE JUST STOP WITH THE MEAT PUNS AND LET'S FIGHT ALREADY!

Sam: Same here! Those meat puns are in bad taste!

(Danny glares at Sam.)

Sam: Oh, never mind.

(Danny and Dani fire their ghost rays toward the Lunch Lady. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz fire their weapons as well. However, the Lunch Lady has blocked every move using the lunch trays scattered across the floors of the lunchroom.)

Lunch Lady: I WILL BURY YOU IN MY DELI PRODUCTS! Cake?

Danny: Pass.

Lunch Lady: THEN DIE!

(The Lunch Lady summons even more meat wads to attack the group.)

Sam: There's way too many!

Tucker: I've waited for this day. This looks like a job for MY STOMACH!

(Tucker jumps into the meat wad army and eats as many as he can while the others watch in disgust.)

Jazz: GROSS! That meat is still raw!

Sam: That is EXACTLY why I am a vegetarian!

(But soon, Tucker is beaten by the meat wads as well.)

Tucker: It's no use. So much meat, so little stomach.

Danny: I am amazed you were actually able to eat those guys. If you had a bigger stomach, we would've won.

Dani: I think I know just who can help.

(Dani whistles and the gang hears a loud thundering noise outside. That noise happens to be footsteps. Running right into the lunchroom appears Cujo, the ghost dog.)

Sam and Tucker: AUGH!

Danny: Cujo?! Wait! How long have you been keeping him?! You know how dad feels around ghost animals.

Dani: Aw, come on Danny. How can you say no to a face like this?

Tucker: I can come up with ten good reasons.

Dani: Now Cujo, you hungry?

(Cujo barked with joy.)

Dani: Well then, see those? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?

(Cujo sees the meat wads right in front of him and salivates uncontrollably. The meat wads exchange horrified looks.)

Dani: Then go get 'em boy! GO!

(Cujo charges right into the massive horde of meat devouring them all. Jazz and Sam tried not to throw up as they watch the carnage unfolding here.)

Jazz: Whoa.

Dani: Good boy.

Danny: Well, I guess we should help out as well.

(Danny flies up to one meat army and fires an ice ray at them.)

Danny: Who wants cold cuts?

Lunch Lady: THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! BY THE TIME THIS LUNCH PERIOD IS OVER, YOU WILL ALL PERISH!!!

(The Lunch Lady used her ghost power to summon all the meat wads in the room. The meat covers her entire body turning her into a huge meat monster.)

Jazz: This can't be good.

Dani: No problem. Cujo, ATTACK!

(Cujo jumps onto the Lunch Lady biting her arm.)

Lunch Lady: GET OFF OF ME YOU MUTT!!!

(The Lunch Lady swings her arm around swatting Cujo off of her. Danny and Dani fly up to her and fire ice rays at her body. But she was able to break out easily.)

Lunch Lady: YOU ARE ALL REALLY GRATING MY NERVES!!

(The Lunch Lady raised her arm and punch both Danny and Dani to the ground. Cujo attempts another pounce, but was once again halted by her meat attacks.)

Tucker: I'm gonna need a bigger stomach for this.

Sam: OK. The fact that you eat raw meat is grossing me out, you know that?

(Sam and Tucker fire their weapons at the Lunch Lady causing significant damage, but not enough to defeat her. She balled up her hands into a fist once more and went after Sam and Tucker. But Jazz suddenly gets in the way and uses her ecto-blaster to destroy her arm.)

Lunch Lady: WHAT?!

(Jazz then grabs the Ghost Peeler and aims her laser at the Lunch Lady. The attack shrinks the giant meat menace down to regular size until the Lunch Lady lies helplessly on the floor. Danny and Dani who had just recovered from the last attack walk up to the defeated Lunch Lady.)

Lunch Lady: NO! WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!

Danny: Eeesh. What's your beef?

Dani: Yeah. Don't have a cow!

Jazz: Um. . . .It's been nice to. . .meat you?

(The group stares blankly at Jazz again.)

Jazz: I'm sorry. It's the best I could come up with.

Danny: That's fine. I think your banter is improving a little actually.

Jazz: Really?!

Sam: Uh, guys? Forgetting something?

(The gang suddenly realizes that the Lunch Lady had escaped.)

Dani: Whoops.

Tucker: Where did she go?

(Cujo walks up to the group. Sam and Tucker were once again scared out of their wits.)

Dani: Maybe Cujo knows.

Danny: I still can't believe you've been hiding him behind our backs.

Dani: OK Cujo. Have you seen the Lunch Lady?

(Cujo barks.)

Dani: OK Cujo. Lead the way!

(Cujo runs off barking wildly.)

Dani: Come on! Let's follow him.

(The group runs after Cujo to find out where the Lunch Lady went.)

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry if it was so short. Anyways, the next chapter should get updated soon. (I hope so.)


	16. Embers Big Comeback

PRAISE THE LORD!!! A new chapter! Historians will lok back on this day known as the Day Nicktheultimaswordwielder Finally Got Off His Butt and Continued Typing This Freaking Story!!! Anyways, sorry it took soooooooooooooooooo long. School has been holding me back. But now, I'm back! Now enjoy this and make it last, because there might be another long wait ahead.

* * *

(Danny, Dani, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker follow Cujo across the city still unsure of where he is headed. That is until lights shone in the city park.)

Tucker: Hey look!

Jazz: I wonder what's going on.

Dani: Maybe there's a party going down?

(Danny quickly realizes something when Dani said the word party. He pulled out the poster Sam found this morning showing Ember on it.)

Danny: Ember!

Sam: You think Ember's over there?

Tucker: There's only one way to find out.

Danny: How?

(Tucker suddenly points to a stampede of teenage fans headed to the park repeatedly shouting Embers name.)

Sam: If I know Ember, she's gonna use her powers to take control of the minds of kids everywhere in Amity Park.

Dani: Rebellious kids equals urban takeover.

Tucker: And urban takeover means world domination.

Danny: Then we better act fast. To the park!

* * *

(Meanwhile, the teens had all gathered in the park where a huge stage is set. Night has almost fallen and even more teens are coming. Watching them crowd in from behind the curtains was Ember McClean.)

Ember: Hahahahaha! Yes. It's just how I planned. Every teenager in town is here. Once I take control of their minds, people will be shouting my name all over the world once again!

Ghost Writer: Ahem! Do not forget! We are also planning to take over this world in the process.

(Ember looks behind her and sees the Ghost Writer, Vortex, and the Lunch Lady preparing for Embers concert.)

Ember: You heard what Vlad said. "Every city needs a good-bye party."

Vortex: And if Danny shows up, we'll give him a show that will end his life!

Lunch Lady: AND THEY WILL EAT NOTHING BUT MEAT FOR ETERNITY!

Ember: Speaking of that ghost brat, we'd better stall for time to make sure he doesn't mess up everything.

(Ember whistles and calls forth another ghost. This ghost was black and white and wore glasses like a nerd.)

Vortex: Sidney Poindexter?! Why call (wheeze) him?!

Poindexter: Why not?!

Ember: Apparently Vlad had all the others ghosts booked for incase this plan goes south. This geek is the only one who's free.

Ghost Writer: Oh, yes. Ever since Technus was beaten, Vlad has gotten more paranoid about the safety of our other plans.

Ember: Well rest assured, I will not fail! You got that geek?!

Poindexter: Yes sir! Dah. . .I mean. . . .uh. . .no sir. . .I mean. . . .

Ember: JUST GO OUT AND WATCH FOR DANNY PHANTOM!

(Poindexter quickly flies out of the room while the other ghosts prepare for the concert.)

* * *

(Soon, the gang had arrived at park where they see a huge stage set up in the center and the large audience waiting to see the show.)

Danny: We're here. It doesn't look like the concert has started yet, so we still have time.

Poindexter: Don't be so sure of yourself bully!

(The gang looks up in the sky to see the nerd ghost, Sidney Poindexter zooming right to them.)

Dani: Who is that?

Danny: Poindexter! A nerd ghost! He's not much of a threat.

Poindexter: WHAT?! HEY! I'M VERY THREATENING! EMBER SENT ME AFTER YOU FOR A REASON!

Danny: Really? Well why don't you prove it.

Poindexter: Oh, you're gonna get it now Buster Brown!

(Poindexter reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pen. When he squeezed it, ink was splattered all over Danny's body.)

Danny: Phhft! Was that it?! Now it's my turn!

(Danny prepared to fire a ghost ray from his palm. However, it was quickly canceled out.)

Danny: Huh?

(Danny tried to fire more ghost rays, but nothing came out.)

Danny: What's going on?!

Poindexter: Never underestimate your opponent! That ink I just sprayed on you wasn't any ordinary ink! It's a special kind of ink that nullifies all your powers making you as useless as a human!

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz: HEY!

Poindexter: And now, I shall wipe the floor with you!

Dani: Not if I have anything to say about it!

(Dani flew forward about to use her attacks, but Poindexter shot her with ink too making her useless as well. He even sprayed Cujo who was about to pounce right on top of him.)

Poindexter: And now it's just me and a bunch of humans! Hahahahaha! This is pretty one-sided.

Sam: Really? Depends on what you mean by one-sided.

(Sam, Tucker, and Jazz whip out their ghost hunting weapons and start beating up Poindexter with them.)

Poindexter: OW! OW! HEY! QUIT IT!

(Finally, Poindexter was lying on the ground exhausted from the many blows he took.)

Poindexter: Darn it! Beaten again! Just like high school.

Jazz: Never underestimate your opponent.

Danny: Great job guys. Now where's the Fenton Thermos?

Ghost Writer: You mean THIS?!

(The gang gasped in shock as they saw the Ghost Writer standing before them with the thermos in his possession.)

Jazz: He has the thermos!

Tucker: We really need to keep better track of those things.

(Danny, Dani, and Cujo were still too weak to fight back as the Ghost Writer sucked them inside. Vortex and the Lunch Lady appear as well taking captive of Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.)

Sam: Let us go!

Lunch Lady: And miss a chance meeting the famous rock goddess live and in person? I wouldn't dream of it! Would you like a cherry tart when we go?

Sam: Are you gonna even give us any?

Lunch Lady: NO! SO STOP BEGGING TWERPS!

* * *

(Later, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were tied to a wall being restrained by the ropes and sand bags that were on stage. Ghost Writer, Lunch Lady, and Vortex chuckle as they struggle to free themselves. While struggling, Ember appears and walks up to the three humans.)

Ember: Well, well, well. Looks like we have a few backstage pass winners. More like losers in this case.

Sam: Where's Danny?!

Jazz: And Dani?!

Tucker: And that horrifyingly scary ghost dog?!

Ember: Oh. You mean THEM?!

(Ember points to the Fenton Thermos which is sitting on a table.)

Jazz: Let them go you!

Ember: Or what?! I don't think you've noticed, but there's no escaping from here. And since you aren't ghosts, you can't phase out of these restraints. And to make sure you stay tied up, I've tied the ropes to sandbags so you won't be able to move a muscle. So don't even think about getting out of this one! Because. . .

(Ember takes the thermos and attaches it to her belt.)

Ember: I have removed the fatal flaw.

Sam: You're plan won't work! Everyone here knows you're a ghost.

Ember: I don't think you realize this Goth-girl, but these people are idiots. Once I hypnotize their feeble teenage minds with music, the only thing they'll see is another chart topper! And even if I didn't use my hypnotic powers, it's not like these morons can tell the difference. There are shepherds and there are sheep. And that is what all of you humans are compared to us! SHEEP! Every last one of you! I came to this world to put on a show for these losers, and I'm gonna give them one! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Ember leaves the humans laughing out loud. Ghost Writer, Vortex, and the Lunch Lady also leave laughing alongside her.)

Tucker: Okay. Looks like we're in trouble.

Sam: You think?

Jazz: Guys! We can't give up now! We have to do something!

Sam: Do what?! We're pretty useless right now. And Ember just walked away with Danny.

Tucker: So, did we lose?

Frostbite: Not today we don't!

(Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looked around the room to see where the voice came from. They soon see three ghosts who they are good friends with.)

Sam: Frostbite!

Tucker: Wulf!

Jazz: Pandora!

Frostbite: Fear not humans. We shall assist you.

(Wulf ran up to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz retracting his claws and slicing through the rope holding them hostage.)

Tucker: Whew. Thanks. We could've gotten some serious rope burn if we stood there much longer.

Pandora: It was no problem at all. But there's no time to lose.

Frostbite: She's right! Where's Danny?

Jazz: Ember has them. She also has Dani and Cujo as well.

(Wulf growled angrily knowing his friend is danger.)

Frostbite: Calm down Wulf. We must save Danny and fast!

Sam: Why?

Frostbite: No time! Let's just hurry and save Danny! He has to hear about this too!

Sam: Alright. Let's go.

* * *

(Outside, hundreds of screaming fans all over Amity Park screamed and cheered as their favorite rock star appeared on stage. Ember appeared in a poof of smoke as lights as lights shined down upon her. Also on stage where the three ghosts that were helping Ember in her plan. The Ghost Writer also appeared with his instrument, a long ghostly keyboard. (Not the typing one, the musical one.) Vortex was next to make his appearance as he raised his punk electric guitar in the air. And finally, the Lunch Lady came with her drum set ready to beat on them with her drumsticks. (And yes, they are the meat drumsticks.)

Ember: HELLO AMITY PARK!!! TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!!!

(The crowd began chanting her name. Ember smirked as she could fell herself becoming more powerful from the chanting.)

Ember: THEN LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!

Sam: Not today Ember McLame!

(Before the first song could be played, she was interrupted by none other the Sam Manson. Embers eye twitched involuntarily as she shot an angry glare at the Goth girl wondering how she escaped. As Sam ran on stage, she swiped the mic away from Embers mouth.)

Sam: Everyone! I have important news regarding this pop princess here! She is just using you all! She's using her music to control you minds so she can take over the world!

Ember: Get her off stage!

Sam: Everyone, please listen! How can you even like her! She sure doesn't like you!

Ember: Yeah right! You can't prove anything!

Tucker: Actually, we can!

(Tucker walked on stage as well next to Sam.)

Tucker: Everybody listen to this!

(Tucker pulled out his PDA and pressed a button on it. When he pressed it, he held the speaker up to the mic and the message followed.)

_Ember: These people are idiots. Once I hypnotize their feeble teenage minds with music, the only thing they'll see is another chart topper! And even if I didn't use my hypnotic powers, it's not like these morons can tell the difference. There are shepherds and there are sheep. And that is what all of you humans are compared to us! SHEEP! Every last one of you!_

(The message stopped as the entire audience let out loud gasps.)

Tucker: I couldn't have picked a better day to add a recorder into my PDA.

(After the message played, the crowd shot glares at Ember and let out all kinds of boos while throwing things at her.)

Ember: No! NO! TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!! SAY MY NAME!!!

(As Ember tried to defend herself from the things being flung at her, she turned her attention to Sam and Tucker. The flaming ponytail on her head growing bigger and bigger and her eyes glowing bright red was a sure sign that she was P.O'd.)

Ember: GET THEM!!!!!!!!!

(Ghost Writer, Vortex, and the Lunch Lady all dropped their weapons and ran after Sam and Tucker ready to fight. But Right when they charged, Vortex was frozen by and ice beam shot from Frostbite, the Lunch Lady was pounced on by Wulf, and the Ghost Writer was pummeled by four rapid punches from Pandora.)

Frostbite: NOW!

(When Frostbite gave the command, Jazz sprang out on stage carrying an ecto-blaster. She took careful aim at Ember and scored a direct hit. In the process, the Fenton Thermos was dropped and Sam came running to it.)

Ember: NO!!!!

(Sam opened the thermos and flying right out of it came Danny, Dani, and Cujo who immediately after being released went right after nailed a direct punch to Embers stomach.)

Danny: Well Ember, it looks like you won't be making a comeback anytime soon!

Ember: THAT'S IT!! YOU WANT A BATTLE-OF-THE-BANDS?! SO BE IT!!!!

(Ember grabbed her guitar and plucked a few strings unleashing a wave of energy. Dani put up a ghost shield while Danny flew down and nailed another kick to her stomach. Ember doubled-over in pain and gritted her teeth knowing she had been defeated.)

Danny: One disposable popstar, disposed.

Ember: Just you wait! I'LL. . .

(Ember stopped when she heard a beeping noise on her wrist. When she answered it, a mysterious voice no one else recognized was heard.)

?????: Ember. You're done here. Leave this place. It's time for the culmination of our plan.

Ember: (groan) Fine. Whatever.

(Ember turned her attention back to the heroes who had bested her.)

Ember: You're all lucky we must leave! But soon, oh, very soon, you will pay for everything you have done to us.

(The flaming ponytail on Embers head started circling around her and the other unconscious ghosts. When the flame died down, they were gone. The entire group suddenly heard cheering behind them. When they turned around, the audience cheered wildly shouting Dannys name. He couldn't help but smile as he waved back.)

Danny: Sometimes, it's just so worth it.

Frostbite: Danny. Let's go! Quick!

Danny: Wha?! What for?

Frostbite: We'll explain on the way! Let's hurry!

(The heroes ran as fast as they can off stage as they made their way to wherever Frostbite was taking them.)

* * *

What could be going on? Find out soon. Man I can't wait until school is over!


	17. Team FentonWorks

I am sooooooooooooo sorry it took so long guys! But I will let you in on some great news! My project for school is nearing completion. Soon, it will be finished, and I will devote all of my attention to finally finishing this story. In the meantime, enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

(In the Ghost Zone, a ferocious battle had ensued. Vlad watched as his ghostly henchmen took on a big, monstrous ghost called the Behemoth. One of the ghosts, Skulker fired missiles at him, but it swatted them all away with his four arms. And using its long red tail, it grabbed hold of Skulker threatening to squeeze him to death.)

Skulker: GUYS! ASSISTANCE PLEASE!!

(To the Behemoths surprise, cannonballs were fired from Youngbloods ghostly pirate ship striking the Behemoth dead-on in the stomach forcing it to release hold on Skulker. The Behemoth glared murderously at the pirate ship bearing its long fangs at him. But while he was distracted, Aragon in his dragon form slammed into him with the force of a freight train smashing the Behemoth into a wall. While he was disoriented, hundreds of vines sprang out of nowhere grabbing hold of all four of his arms. And then the vines wrapped around his entire body to prevent him from moving about. Suddenly, the vines started to glow bright green. The brighter they glowed, the weaker the Behemoth became. The vines were draining the Behemoth of its energy. From far away, Undergrowth gave the OK for Vlad to go through. As he passed right by the Behemoth, he had found what he had been looking for. A glass container holding a key inside.)

Vlad: Yes. Yes. This is it!

(Vlad laughed uproariously as Skulker, Technus, Ember, Box Ghost, Youngblood, Undergrowth, and Aragon (now in his normal form) floated up to Vlad.)

Vlad: We have all done our parts here. With this key, we can finally awaken the Ghost King!

(Vlad laughed again. However, the other ghosts slightly cringed at the idea. Vlad happened to notice it.)

Vlad: Oh, what is it?!

Ember: I'm not sure if you've remembered last time, but none of us are big fans of ol' Stone Face.

Aragon: Even I find the idea quite perilous. Pariah Dark has great power that puts even I to shame.

Box Ghost: Ember and Aragon are right. When he sees us by the time he has awakened, we'll be his punching bags for years to come!

Vlad: That is why you all have me! Because unlike the last time he was around, we'll make sure he knows what we're really capable of! And besides, need I remind you of what will happen to us if our LEADER finds out we failed?!

Youngblood: Oh yeah. The witch. I almost forgot about her. Man. She really scares me when we get on her bad side.

Vlad: Then you know why we must awaken the Ghost King. Don't you worry about what happens when he first sees us. She'll handle it from here. And then this world shall be OURS!

(The ghosts changed their mood for a bit when Skulker remembered the Behemoth they had defeated earlier.)

Skulker: And what shall we do about that?

Ember: Allow me. That dipstick Danny may have weakened me, but I still have enough power left to manipulate one last mind.

(Ember walked up to the Behemoth and started to sing a little note in front of its face. After that, the Behemoth stopped its violent struggling and calmed down. At least until it broke free of the vines and floated after the other ghosts. The quickly prepared to defend themselves, but Vlad stopped them. As the Behemoth came closer to them, it stopped right in front of Vlad. The evil halfa smirked knowing the monster was under his control.)

Technus: I, Technus must know, what is out next objective?

Vlad: On the contrary, nothing at the moment.

Undergrowth: What?! What do you mean?! Don't we have a plan of attack?!!

Vlad: Oh, we have a plan. It just involves a more_ illusionary_ approach.

(As Vlad finished his sentence, a man walked up behind Vlad. The person wasn't a ghost at all, but a human. He had pale skin and an outfit similar to that of a circus ringmaster. In one of his hands, he held a golden scepter with a red jewel on top of it. And his demonic smile is very familiar to that of the Joke from Batman. But the man wasn't alone. Beside him was a female ghost with green skin, red eyes, and a revealing circus outfit. Instead of hair on her head, black spikes protruded from on top of it. And around her entire body were tattoos of bats, dogs, snakes, and various horrifying images. Vlad smirked as the two presented themselves to the halfa.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Danny, Dani, Cujo, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Frostbite, Pandora, and Wulf ran as fast as they can throughout Amity Park.)

Danny: So tell me again, where are we going?

Frostbite: You'll see Great One. You'll see.

(Eventually, the group arrives at the front entrance of the mayors (a.k.a. Tucker Foleys) office.)

Tucker: That's my place! Why are we here?

Pandora: We have friends of yours waiting inside.

Danny: Friends?

(As they entered Tuckers office, the first person they ran into was the female ghost hunter herself.)

Danny: Valerie!

Valerie: I was wondering where you went off to. Thanks Frostbite.

Frostbite: It was no trouble at all.

Tucker: Hold on! Valerie and Frostbite are friends?!

Valerie: Well, at first we weren't. After school ended, most of Amity Park was attacked by ghosts of all shapes and sizes. I went in and tried to take out as many as I can. I guess I kind of underestimated them a little. Luckily, I was backed up by another team of ghost fighters.

Sam: Another team? But where?

(Suddenly, three teenagers, two male, one female skated through the hallways stopping in front of the group. Danny tensed in anger when he recognized who they were. They used to work for Vlad.)

Master Blasters: MASTER BLASTERS STOP DISASTERS!!

Valerie: Vid, Thrash, Download, did you guys find him yet?

Download: 'Fraid not.

Vid: He could be anywhere.

Thrash: And we've searched everywhere!

Danny: Master's Blasters?! What are they doing here?!

Vid: Uh, it's Master Blasters now.

Thrash: Yeah! We don't work for that traitor anymore!

Download: Right! We go by our own rules now.

Dani: Uh, I'm just curious but, who are you looking for?

????: Prisoner 41957!

(Danny became even more uncomfortable when he recognized the sound of the voice. He quickly turned around and met with to adult men wearing white suits and sunglasses.)

Guy in White Agent #1: A.k.a. Freakshow.

Danny: THE GUYS IN WHITE?! ARE YOU INSANE?!

Valerie: Relax Danny. They won't hurt you anymore.

Danny: I thought you said they disbanded!

Valerie: Oh, not all of them left. Only a few of them are still around. My dad is the highest ranking officer in their agency.

(Danny glared at the two remaining Guys in White soldiers and they glared back.)

Jazz: Anyways, what about Freakshow?

Guy in White Agent #2: He just escaped not to long ago.

Guy in White Agent #1: The last thing we saw was him flying out into another portal with the help of some ghost covered in tattoos.

Tucker: So Freakshow is working for the ghosts as well? Somehow, I'm starting to think he is the one leading them.

Vid: That's what we thought, but then, we found evidence that an even more powerful ghost has commanded them to attack in multiple places at once.

Download: The only clue we found was this sample of dust we collected from where their leader currently has been.

(Download show everyone the dirt sample contained in a jar.)

Sam: And what's so special about dust?

Thrash: This isn't from earth. This came from outer space! And upon further examination, we found that it was from the same mineral deposit as disasteroid that threatened to attack earth. Ectoranium.

Tucker: A ghost from outer space? What kind of a ghost lives in space?

(Danny gave it serious thought until he made a horrifying conclusion. He remembered when the disasteroid was about to hit the Earth. There were many plans to try to destroy the disasteroid, but all had failed, until one man stepped up to do it. His arch nemesis, Vlad Plasmius. He attempted to turn the disasteroid intangible, but his plan failed when he found out it was composed of ectoranium. Making it impossible for ghosts to touch. After his plan failed, he sadly flew out into the dark void of space and was never heard from again. . . . .unless.)

Danny: Vlad.

(Everyones heads shot up when they heard Danny's conclusion.)

Sam: What?

Danny: Vlad! He's back! I know he is! He must be the one leading those ghosts!

Download: Aw, man! Now he's a traitor, and he's gonna takeover the world!

Valerie: Agents! Contact my dad immediately! We need all the help we can get!

Guy in White Agent #1: Yes Valerie!

Danny: So, how does it feel taking orders from teenagers, huh?

Guy in White Agent #2: Listen up ghost punk! We maybe working together, but that doesn't mean we have to like each other! If we lose this battle, it will be on your hands, not ours!

(The Guys in White left the scene leaving Danny scowling harder than ever. But he quickly shook off the feeling when he turned to his friends.)

Dani: So how do we know that Vlad has really returned?

Tucker: I think the space dust is proof enough.

Valerie: Either way, we'll have to find out more about his plans. Danny. Take us to your parents house.

Danny: Sure thing.

* * *

(Later, the gang arrived in the Fenton laboratory in FentonWorks. After explaining what might be going on, Jack and Maddie Fenton quickly got to work on tracking down Vlad. Assisting them is another scientist named Damon Gray a.k.a. Valeries father.)

Jack: Vlad is back?!

Danny: Well, actually we're not entirely sure. But we have strong evidence to believe it is him behind all of this.

Maddie: But how can Vlad come back to Earth with Ectoranium? It's impossible for ghosts to touch.

Damon: Maybe it fell off of his space helmet. We all know Vlad was wearing a helmet on his head before he flew off into space. Maybe the Ectoranium fell on his head before he left.

Maddie: Of course. But we still don't know for sure. We need more evidence that he is behind this.

(Suddenly, Vid, Thrash, and Download came running down into the lab.)

Thrash: GUYS! Amity Park is under attack!

Vid: There are ghosts everywhere! Look!

(Vid turns on the T.V. wear a news reporter is standing in the middle of town. Right behind him is a large portal where ghosts were coming out by the thousands.)

Reporter: As you can see, out of nowhere, this portal suddenly opened up and ghosts are coming out attacking the citizens of Amity Park. Everyone is currently evacuating the city in hopes that this crisis will soon be over. Most citizens are doing all that they can to stop the oncoming invasion.

(The scene switches to numerous ghost hunting teams stepping up to stop the ghosts. One of which, the Extreme Ghost Breakers were throwing hacky sacks which actually happen to be bombs. Another team, The Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat were sending their white tiger to pounce on the ghosts. But with each ghost defeated, more and more keep coming out.)

Reporter: Yes, we are doing all that we can, but they keep on coming. We ask that all citizens evacuate immediately! WAIT! NO! NO! NOT THE FACE! NOOOOOOO!!

(Right when a few ghosts surrounded the News Reporter, the T.V. suddenly went blank.)

Tucker: Man! And I had big plans for this weekend too.

Maddie: Now activating the Fenton Ghost Shield!

(Maddie quickly pressed a button in the lab and a Ghost Shield covered all of FentonWorks.)

Sam: Looks like we need a plan of attack before those ghosts completely overrun Amity Park.

Guys in White Agent #1: We'll be the ones coming up with the plans little missy!

Sam: Hey! Danny, Tucker, Jazz, and I have been fighting these ghosts just as long as you have!

Guys in White Agent #2: I refuse to take orders from a teenager!

Damon: Agents! You have all done a great job, but now, we need Dannys help if we are to win this war.

Jazz: He's right. I know some of us have had our differences before, but now is the time when we put those aside and work together.

(The Guys in White glared at Danny and he glared back at them. Finally, Danny put out his hand in front of the two agents.)

Danny: I suggest you take my sisters advice. She is pretty smart.

(The Guys in White shrugged and decided to shake hands with Danny.)

Dani: Wow. It's amazing how quickly you made up.

Guys in White Agent #1: While it is against our nature to ask, what is the plan?

Danny: What?

Frostbite: That is right Great One. We need you to lead us in hopes that we may defeat the ghosts and restore peace.

Danny: But, you want me to lead?

Valerie: Danny. We know it is sudden. But you've known most of these ghosts more than any of us. If Vlad really is behind this, then we need to stop him before his plans are realized.

(Wulf gave an approving thumbs up to Danny.)

Danny: But I. . .

(Danny was interrupted when Sam grabbed Dannys hand.)

Sam: You can do it. I know you can.

(Danny blushed slightly.)

Dani: And even if we lose, we can always try again, right?

Damon: Well, depending on how dire the situation is, it could be impossible.

Danny: In that case, we must give it all we've got. Through most of my adventures, I have seen you all in action. I know we can win if we work together. Those ghosts together are an incredible force, but we can be just as strong as they are. I know I've kept my powers secret from some of you in the past. But now you're all here. . .

(Danny Fenton transformed into Danny Phantom right before everyones eyes.)

Danny: . . .those ghosts won't stand a chance. If anyone wants to back out now, it isn't too late.

Sam: I'm with you.

Tucker: So am I.

Jazz: You can count on me bro.

Dani: I'd like a piece of that action.

Jack: (sniff) Our boy's growing up so fast.

Maddie: We're here for you son.

Valerie: This will be fun. Dad?

Damon: You can bet we won't lose.

Guys in White Agent #1: Fine. Whatever.

Guys in White Agent #2: Just remember, the fate of the city is in your hands.

Vid, Thrash, and Download: MASTER BLASTERS STOP DISASTERS!

Frostbite: This battle will be glorious.

Pandora: Let's show them who is boss.

(Wulf and Cujo howled ready for battle as everyone joined Danny ready for the war at hand.)

Danny: Alright guys! Let's go!

* * *

How will this battle play out? Will Danny and the others be able to halt the ghostly invasion? Will the Guys in White be able to capture Freakshow? Stay tuned for the final war will soon unfold!


	18. CHARGE!

Here's an epic chapter for you. Read and enjoy.

* * *

(As Team FentonWorks stepped outside, the sky was already crawling in ghosts. Danny recognized every single one of them.)

Tucker: There's gonna be no end to this.

Dani: I'm ready to take them all down.

Danny: CHARGE!

(The whole team fled into battle going into different directions to fight the ghost army. Danny flew up into the air and fired a ghost ray at the first ghost he saw. When he was distracted, a missile came firing at him. Danny put up a ghost shield as quickly as he can, and the missile exploded. As the smoke cleared, Skulker appeared before Danny.)

Danny: Skulker!

Skulker: This time, we finish this whelp!

Danny: Don't bet your afterlife on it!

(Danny and Skulker flew towards each other and began their battle in the sky.)

* * *

(Sam and Tucker were having their own problems as they try to beat away the three vulture ghosts with their ghost weapons. Sam was able to destroy one of them using the ghost peeler and Tucker blasted another away using the ecto-blaster disguised lipstick. Sam and Tucker combined their weapons together to take out the last vulture.)

Sam: That takes care of them.

Lunch Lady: Now you have me to deal with!

(The Lunch Lady grabs Sam using her sausage links as a lasso.)

Tucker: Sam!

(Tucker aimed the lipstick at the Lunch Lady, but it was deflected by Technus who blocked it using an electrical shield.)

Technus: Hahahahaha! I, Technus will not lose to the likes of you human!

Tucker: Hey! This is the mayor you're talking to!

Technus: Like it matters!

(Technus shot blasts of electrical energy at Tucker. The mayor of Amity Park dodged as fast as he can to avoid his attacks.)

* * *

(Dani and Jazz meanwhile were giving it their all against a vicious group of ghostly forest animals. Dani froze a two headed lynx using her ice rays and Jazz used the Jack o' nine tails to defend herself against a gigantic four-armed bear. Through all the chaos, Dani was unable to notice two ghosts creeping up behind her. Spectra and Youngblood grab Dani attempting to kill her again, but she freed herself by firing ghost rays in all directions. She turned to face her assailants.)

Dani: Not you two again.

Spectra: Oh, yes. We both have unfinished business with you.

Youngblood: And this time, that big meanie Danny is too occupied to protect you!

Dani: No problem. I can take you on myself!

(Dani, Spectra, and Youngblood fought while Jazz was pushed up against a wall by Aragon in his dragon form. Jazz used the Jack o' nine tails, but it was no use.)

Aragon: It's time to put an end to your existence foolish girl!

(Aragon prepared to launch a massive fireball at Jazz, but Aragon was hit by a fireball himself. Before slipping into unconsciousness, he looked up to see who attacked him.)

Aragon: Dora! You. . .you. . . .

(Aragon passed out before he could finish. Dora flew down to help Jazz up. When Jazz saw Dora, she noticed she wasn't alone. Riding on her back were citizens of Amity Park. Dash, Paulina, Mr. Lancer, and everyone rode on Doras back.)

Jazz: Dora? Why do you have people on your back?

Dora: Frostbite has left me in charge of helping to evacuate the city. And not a moment to soon.

Jazz: You better get out of her Dora. These ghosts just keep on coming.

Dora: Understood. And be safe.

(Dora flew into the air with Amity Parks citizens on her back as they left the city. However, a kid with white clothes and black sunglasses came running after her.)

Elliot: Wait! Don't forget me!

(Tucker noticed the kid and ran over to say hi.)

Tucker: Hey Gregor! How has it been in Hungary?

Elliot: It's Minnesota and my name is Elliot!

(Jazz meanwhile sprang into action and attacked the next ghost she saw.)

* * *

(Maddie and Jack Fenton were using their weapons on all the Christmas themed ghosts from the eight ghostly reindeer, the giant nutcracker, and the walking evil Christmas trees. After clearing through them, they turned their attention to a teenage boy and girl riding on a motorcycle.)

Jack: (gasp) You! You're that punk kid who tried to date my daughter!

Johnny 13: Yo, chill pops.

Jack: STOP CALLING ME POPS!

(Jack raised his ghost gauntlets and thrusted a direct punch to Johnnys face. But he was stopped when a large shadow grabbed his arm and flipped him over.)

Maddie: Jack! You will pay for this!

Kitty: In your dreams! This town will soon be ours in a matter of minutes, and there is nothing you can do to prevent it!

Jack: We'll see about that!

(Jack got up off the ground and grabbed the two ghost teens by their shirt collars.)

Johnny 13: Shadow! Attack!

(Johnnys shadow roared as it tackled Jack Fenton forcing him to release his grip on him and Kitty. Maddie grabbed her ecto blaster and charged forth at the two teens and the ghostly shadow ready for action.)

* * *

(Valerie flew through the air on her glider firing her own ecto-blasters toward Undergrowth, Vortex, and Nocturne. The three of them held their ground even though it looked like they were losing. Valerie had gotten much stronger since last time. Meanwhile below, her father Damon fired his ecto-blaster at a giant sphinx ghost summoned by Hotep-Ra. Valerie flew down to assist her dad and fired an ecto-blaster at the sphinx causing it to fall over and land on Hotep-Ra who was crushed. Damon waved at his daughter as a way of saying thanks.)

Valerie: You're welcome dad!

(Unfortunately, Valerie flew right into Vortex's twister and she was thrown toward Nocturne who hit her with a really powerful backhand. Valerie landed hard on the ground next to her dad.)

Damon: Valerie!

(When Damon ran to her daughter, they were both held down and restrained by giant roots created by Undergrowth. Damon and Valerie were unable to escape.)

Undergrowth: THIS IS YOUR LAST BREATH FLESH-WALKERS!

(Undergrowth, Vortex, and Nocturne combined their attacks to destroy Valerie and her father. But then, three powerful ghost rays shot at the three giants taking them all out. Damon and Valerie were freed from the restraints as they turned to see the Master Blasters standing before them.)

Master Blasters: MASTER BLASTERS STOP DISASTERS!

Valerie: Thanks. You guys came just in time.

Damon: These ghosts are getting more powerful by the minute. I don't know how long we can keep this up.

Thrash: Let's keep going. Sooner or later, those spectral freaks will have to give up!

(Suddenly, they all hear an explosion from behind them. Stepping out of the fire came three ghosts resembling famous movie villains. One resembling the Predator, one resembling the Terminator, and the other resembling Freddy Kruger. The main difference is, they are both female.)

Download: No way! It's Femalien, Terminatra, and Nightmerica! These are the most evil female villains in cinema history!

Vid: Yeah. Too bad we're the ones who have to fight them!

Thrash: Let's go!

(The Master Blasters, Valerie, and Damon charged and got ready to fight their new adversaries.)

* * *

(Cujo pounced upon a giant iguana ghost biting at its scaly skin. The iguana shook Cujo off as he lands in front of three animal ghosts. One was a giant squid with one eyeball, another was a large wolf, and the last one was a gigantic cobra. Cujo growled mercilessly at the three animals and the iguana until Wulf jumped into the fray quickly taking the animals down. Wulf started talking to Cujo in dog tongue as Pandora and Frostbite also ran up to them.)

Frostbite: This battle is getting out of hand!

Pandora: If this keeps up, there won't even be a town to save.

Desiree: An it will be ours!

(Cujo, Wulf, Pandora, and Frostbite turn and face the wishing ghost Desiree. Cujo and Wulf growl murderously at her threatening her to stay away.)

Desiree: YOU INSOLENT MUTTS! YOU CANNOT INTIMIDATE ME!

(Desiree's arms turned into large hammers as she slammed them down upon the heroes.)

* * *

(The Guys in White were going all out on Walker and his goons. The prison ghosts numbers were depleting by the second. Walker and his second in command Bullet were watching the fight from on top of a building.)

Walker: These humans are ruining everything! Bullet! Take them down!

Bullet: Yes Walker.

(Bullet flew down in front of the Guys in White. The agents aimed their weapons at him, but Bullet swiftly shot two ghostly daggers disarming the agents.)

Bullet: This has gone too far. For the sake of our plans, you will be destroyed!

Guys in White Agent #1: Never freak!

Guys in White Agent #2: Where is Freakshow? Who is leading this attack? TALK NOW!

(Rather than talking, Bullet just laughed and proceeded to fire more daggers at the two agents. The Guys in White went for their blasters and continued to fire at Bullet.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Danny was quickly tiring out from his seemingly never-ending sky battle against Skulker. Aside from launching missiles at his foe, Skulker also recruited the help of other ghosts to back him up. Klemper threw many snowballs at Danny trying to freeze him. But one blast of his ghost powers sent him flying. Poindexter fired staples from his stapler to score a piercing hit at the halfa. Danny turned intangible so the staples flew right past him. But the Ghost Writer was making things more difficult as everything he typed on his keyboard happened. As soon as Danny got weaker, Ember plucked the strings on her guitar sending soundwaves to knock Danny off balance.)

Skulker: HA! Is that all? I expected more of a challenge from you ghost boy!

Danny: And you're going to get one!

(Danny turned invisible and snuck up behind Poindexter punching him on the back of his head. Danny then lifted him up and threw him towards the Ghost Writer. While distracted, Danny destroyed his keyboard preventing him from using his powers. As the keyboard exploded, Poindexter and the Ghost Writer disappeared.)

Ember: Give it up dipstick! You'll only make a fool of yourself!

Danny: I think you've got that backwards!

(Enraged by Danny's comeback, Ember fired a ghost ray from her guitar. Danny blocked the attack using his shield then flew up and punch her in the face. Klemper then came running back and breathed some frost breath on the ghost boy.)

Klemper: Aw, c'mon! Why won't you be my friend?

Danny: Here's a piece of advice. Friends don't turn their friends into human popsicles.

(Danny fired an ice ray at Klemper freezing him solid.)

Danny: Unless they were never your friend to begin with.

(He then turned to Skulker who fired an onslaught of missiles at Danny. Danny fired ghost rays at the missiles before they could strike, but Ember whacked Danny on the back of his head. The missiles came close and struck Danny. As he plummets to the ground Skulker and Ember flew down toward him and grabbed Danny by the throat. Skulker draws a huge sword close to Danny's neck ready to finish this now.)

Skulker: At last. I claim my trophy!

Ember: And Amity Park is now ours!

Danny: Guess again!

(Danny suddenly disappeared from Skulkers grasp. The two ghosts were perplexed at what happened.)

Ember: Where did he go?

Skulker: SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!

Danny: If you say so!

(Danny appeared right in front of Skulker and Ember. Except, there were now four of him.)

Danny: Yes! It's about time I mastered this move.

Skulker: I don't care if there are three-hundred of you! YOUR HEAD WILL BE MINE BY THE END OF THIS DAY!

(Skulker flew forward launching missiles at the clones and Ember fired soundwaves from her guitar. The Danny clones disappeared and surrounded Skulker and Ember. Both clones unleashed their powerful ghostly wail attack on the two evil ghosts taking them both down. The clones disappeared and Danny stood in front of his defeated enemies.)

Danny: I am going to ask you one question and you are going to give an answer!

Skulker: Or what?

Danny: I will destroy you!

Ember: As if! You can't kill us.

Danny: Back then, I didn't think I had that kind of power. But now, I must warn you, I have become far stronger than you ever imagined. You will answer my question!

Skulker: Fine. What would that be?

Danny: Who is your leader?

(Skulker and Ember broke out into evil laughter as if they think the answer was obvious. Danny just got even angrier at the non-compliant villains.)

Danny: TELL ME! WHO IS BEHIND THIS?

Skulker: Why should we tell you, when you can meet him yourself? It's the least we can do.

(The two ghost villains broke into laughter again as a third figure snuck up behind Danny. Before he could react, the figure swifty struck and everything turned black.)

* * *

(Team FentonWorks were still fight off the ghosts that are invading Amity Park. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Maddie, Jack, Valerie, Damon, Vid, Thrash, Download, Cujo, Wulf, Pandora, Frostbite, and the Guys in White all met in one spot in the city wiping out the last of the ghosts. Soon only one ghost was left. Team FentonWorks aimed their weapons at the last ghost remaining.)

Box Ghost: (gulp) Um. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I AM THE BOX GH. . .

(The Team charged their weapons.)

Box Ghost: Uh, I mean, I AM SO OUTTA HERE!

(The Box Ghost flew away as fast as he could screaming the whole way.)

Dani: We did it!

Download: ALL RIGHT!

(The Master Blasters high-fived each other and shouted their catchphrase.)

Master Blasters: MASTER BLASTERS STOP DISASTERS!

Sam: That was almost too easy.

Guys in White Agent #1: But we still don't know where Freakshow is.

?: Well, look no further!

(The whole team looked up and saw their target, Freakshow and his ghostly partner Lydia before them. Both of them were riding on top of the giant Behemoth that guarded the key to open the Ghost Kings sarcophagus.)

Guys in White Agent #2: Freakshow! You're under arrest!

Guys in White Agent #1: It's time to pay Prisoner 41957!

Freakshow: Oh, how quaint. Some of my least favorite people have gotten together to form a club. Well, I hope you had fun playing with some of my new friends.

Valerie: And now we're gonna play with you!

Freakshow: And you're going to stop me? HA! The only thing that would make this day more fun would be if Danny Phantom was here.

Danny: You mean me?

(Danny flew between Freakshow and Team FentonWorks as he prepared to fight.)

Tucker: Yes! You made it!

Jack: That was close. We were getting worried about you for a minute.

Jazz: Alright Danny! Attack!

Danny: With pleasure.

(Danny suddenly turned towards Team FentonWorks and fired ghost rays in all direction toward his friends.)

Sam: WHA?

Dani: Danny! What are you doing?

Guys in White Agent #2: I knew that ghost boy was no good!

Danny: Hahahahahahaha!

(As Danny laughed, his friends noticed something different about his voice. They also saw his eyes turn bright red. The strangest part was that he started to transform. The shape he took was trench coat wearing ghost with purple skin, red eyes, and no mouth.)

Vid: Who the heck is that?

Amorpho: I am Amorpho. The shape-shifting ghost!

Maddie: What have you done with out little boy?

Freakshow: You shall find out soon enough! ATTACK!

(Freakshow, Lydia, the Behemoth, and Amorpho charged. Team FentonWorks did the same as they drew out their weapons. But as they fought, everyone was wondering the same thing. "Where the heck is Danny?")

* * *

(Danny flew around the Ghost Zone trying to find a way out. Everywhere he went seemed to come to a dead end.)

Danny: I can't believe I was tricked so easily! GAH! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!

?: I knew you'd figure it out evertually.

(Danny paused as he recognized the voice.)

Danny: Wha. . .what?

?: Such a shame. You've come so far, and yet, all ended as futile.

Danny: Show yourself! NOW!

?: If you insist young Daniel.

(Evil laughter echoed through the endless void of the Ghost Zone as the leader of the whole ghost invasion appeared before Danny.)

Danny: It's time to pay Plasmius!

* * *

Comming up: Danny's showdown against Vlad Plasmius as well as Freakshow. How will this play out. Stat tuned!


	19. Freakshow Showdown

Here is another exciting and dramatic chapter for you all. It's the second to last chapter. Get ready.

* * *

(Danny fired the first ghost ray towards Vlad, but he deflected it as if it was just a gust of air.)

Danny: How could you do this?! You had it all! You were given a chance! And you shunned just so you could kill my parents and be with my mom?!

Vlad: Oh, please Daniel. I am over your mom now. You know why? Because she is going to die along with all of your friends as well.

Danny: Why are you doing this?!

Vlad: Why? WHY?! DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS THAT ARE TOO OBVIOUS TO FIND OUT DANIEL!! You know all too well why I am doing this! Your idiot father ruined my life! He made off with my love while I was left to suffer all these years of loneliness. And you don't make my pain any better! You and I are alike! You know it! I know it!

Danny: I am nothing like you!

Vlad: Don't forget Daniel, I too offered you a chance. A chance to join me in world conquest. And you just went against me while you choose to save people who don't respect you from meaningless disasters! You drive me crazy! But, one day, you went too far. After I was elected mayor of your town, I expected thing to go up for me. But nooooooo! You had to make things worse! I lost everything the day the Disasteroid threatened the Earth. That is why I am attacking your world! IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!

Danny: How is any of this my fault?! I didn't cause the Disasteroid to head towards Earth! I didn't reveal my secret identity to the whole world! I didn't try to save the Earth, only to expect a ransom in return! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR OWN ACTIONS PLASMIUS!!

Vlad: ENOUGH!!!!! It doesn't matter anyway! I have sent all of your enemies to go after you! Your friends are probably dying even as we speak.

Danny: I can't believe you! YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE WORST PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!

Vlad: Maybe here in THIS universe, I am. But did you ever consider OTHER universes?

Danny: Other. . . .universes?

Vlad: That's just like you Daniel. You understand nothing!

Danny: I don't need to understand anything anymore! I know everything you're planning!

Vlad: Oh, really? Do you know what I am planning for the other universes?

Danny: Stop talking! I won't let you win!

Vlad: Are you sure you're ready to fight a losing battle?

Danny: I know when I have lost. And it is not going to be today! GET READY TO PAY PLASMIUS!!!

(Danny flew right towards Vlad at top speed. Vlad also charged his fists ablaze with ghostly energy. Danny and Vlads punches collided in a massive explosion.)

* * *

(Maddie and Sam fired their weapons at Amorpho and Lydia. But they dodged the attack skillfully. The tattoos covering Lydias body suddenly came to life and started to attack. The Master Blasters zapped as many of the tattoos as they can all while avoid the giant crushing tail of the Behemoth. Freakshow watched from atop the giant monster as the fighting ensued.)

Freakshow: Hahahahahaha! Isn't this just delightful?! They have no real idea of what's really happening!

Guys in White Agent #1: What's really happening?!

(The Guys in White fly up to Freakshows eye level demanding answers from him.)

Guys in White Agent #2: Tell us freak!

Freakshow: And spoil the surprise? I don't think so! Though, you can play with my new friends! Hahahahahaha!

(The Behemoth suddenly grabbed the two agents in its arms. It roared at them ready to eat them until Wulf pounced on the ghost monster freeing the agents.)

Guys in White Agent #1: We could've had him!

Guys in White Agent #2: That's the last time we ally ourselves with ghosts!

(Sam and Tucker meanwhile were up against Amorpho who made things unpredictable with his shape-shifting abilities. Tucker fired his lipstick ecto-blaster at him, but the ghost transformed into a knight with a shield blocking the blast and then charging at Tucker with his lance. Sam used the ghost peeler on him which reverted Amorpho to his normal form.)

Amorpho: You can't defeat me so easily!

Tucker: I think we just did.

Sam: What did you do with Danny?!

Amorpho: Oh, he's just having a nice chat with our leader.

Tucker: You will take us to him now!

Amorpho: I think not! I still have many identities left to surprise you. I think you will find this familiar.

(Amorpho suddenly began to transform into Danny Phantom again. But this time, his skin turned green, he donned a cape, and his white hair was now fiery flames.)

Tucker: DUDE! It's Danny!

Sam: Except, he's evil!

Amorpho: Well, everybody has a dark side. Hahahahahahaha!

(Amorpho now transformed into Dark Danny Phantom fires his ghost rays at Sam and Tucker. Dani meanwhile was busy fighting off Lydias tattoos. Most of the tattoos were just chicks and puppies. Except they were EVIL chicks and puppies! Dani fired ghost rays in all directions hitting every single tattoo around her.)

Dani: Is that all you got?!

(Lydia just smirked as she pointed behind Dani. When she turned around, a whole new swarm of tattoos pounded on her restraining her to the ground.)

Jack: I'll save you Danny! I mean. . .Dani! With and I in it! Yeah, that Dani. YAAAAH!

(Jack plowed his way through all the ghost tattoos rescuing his ghost daughter. Jacks wife Maddie came to join them as well as more tattoo showed up.)

Dani: Man! Doesn't it hurt to have so many tattoos on one body? I don't even want to know where she has room for them all.

Jack: CHARGE!

(Jack used the ghost gauntlets on the tattoos again as they slowly made their way towards Lydia. Unfortunately, the Behemoth blocked their way using its tail. It growled at them, but was pushed aside by a large blue fireball. The group turns and see Dora in her dragon form ready to fight.)

Sam: Dora! You're back!

Dora: Of course! I can't let my friends get hurt.

Freakshow: A little late for that dear! ATTACK!

(The Behemoth, Lydia, her tattoos, and Amorpho in the form of Dark Danny all charged into battle again. Valerie and her dad Damon fired their ghost weapons, but the overflow of tattoos was too overwhelming. Valerie and Damon fell down unconscious.)

Jazz: Valerie!

(Jazz ran over to Valerie and Damons aid, but her way was blocked by a bunch of tattoos. Using the Jack O' Nine Tails, she beat away the ghosts and ran over to her friends.)

Jazz: Valerie! Damon! Wake up!

Valerie: Ugh. . . .Ow! That hurt.

Damon: Valerie! You're not injured are you?

Valerie: I'm fine dad.

Damon: There doesn't seem to be an end to this.

Frostbite: Keep it up! We must have faith in the Great One.

Jazz: He's right. Danny has never let us down before.

Pandora: We must keep going! Sooner or later, they will have to tire!

Amorpho: That will be too late!

(Amorpho flew right at Pandora striking an uppercut to her face. Pandora falls down too. Cujo and Wulf exchange vengeful roars, but the Behemoths roar was much scarier. Cujo and Wulf backed away with their ears back as a sign of fear.)

Vid: We gotta take them down quick!

Download: Then let's finish this!

Thrash: FINISH!

(The Master Blasters brought out their most powerful weapons, their super blasters and aimed them at all the ghosts in the area.)

Freakshow: I don't think so!

(Freakshow suddenly raised his staff as it started to glow. Instantly, the Master Blasters weapons became nullified.)

Thrash: What the!

Vid: Our weapons!

Download: Oh geez! This is the exact opposite of good!

Tucker: Huh?! I don't remember him doing that!

Sam: Must be a new power!

Freakshow: It does much more than nullify a few worthless weapons.

(Freakshow raised his staff in the air as it glowed once again. In an instant, every single ghost in town that was defeated automatically came back to life again and were instantly recovered.)

Jack: OH, YOU GOTTA BE. . .

Guys in White Agent #1: There's gonna be no end to this!

Guys in White Agent #2: Those ghosts have become more powerful than we thought!

Freakshow: Look around you fools! This is my greatest trick ever, and you're all part of the act! It's too bad you won't be around for act 2! Hahahahahahahahaha!

(All the ghost charged ready for more action ready to pummel our heroes.)

* * *

(In the Ghost Zone, Danny had underestimated Vlads new powers. Like a rag doll, he was thrown aside by Vlads superior strength. Danny just kept getting up firing ghost rays at him. But Vlad put up a barrier blocking the attack. Rays fired from Vlads eyes as Danny was knocked over again. He then flew up to Danny unleashing a plethora of punch on his body taking him out pretty quick.)

Danny: How. . . . .how did you become so strong?

Vlad: Don't think I haven't been working out all the time Daniel. You may have mastered new powers, but I have some new powers of my own!

Danny: What are you talking about?! You didn't show me any!

Vlad: In due time Daniel, you will see what I am finally capable of. Until now, I think it's time for one more go!

Danny: I don't care how powerful you are! I won't let you win!

Vlad: As if you have a say in this!

(Vlad shot a huge ghost ray at Danny knocking him over.)

Vlad: Farewell!

(Vlad ran towards Danny again ready to finish him with a hard punch. However, right when he was going to deliver the final blow, Danny disappeared.)

Vlad: What?! BAH! Enough! I don't have time for this. It's time to focus on my real objective.

(Vlad flew over to the large spooky castle across the ghost zone as he saw a pumpkin with a sword in it. As Vlad pulled the sword out, green energy spewed out of the pumpkin. In it's place was another ghost. A frightening black knight with a purple flame going down his backside. Vlad gave the sword to the knight.)

Fright Knight: What is your business here?

Vlad: I am here to make a proposition with you.

* * *

(Back with Danny, he found himself in a mysterious room filled with clocks.)

Danny: Huh? What?

Clockwork: Hello again Danny.

(Danny turned around to face the ghost of time, Clockwork who quickly alternated different ages. He was an old man, he was a middle-aged man, and he was a little boy.)

Danny: Clockwork. Thanks for saving me.

Clockwork: It was not my decision to save you. If you were to be crushed by Vlads assault, the timestream would collapse. You are not meant to die. Not yet.

Danny: Clockwork. Please. Tell me what is going on! Vlad has almost every single ghost working for him.

Clockwork: Not everyone.

(Clockwork points to the thermos holding Dannys evil future self, Dark Danny.)

Clockwork: Danny. Your universe is about to be destroyed.

Danny: What?! But how?! It that even possible?! How can I stop this?!

Clockwork: It cannot be stopped Danny. It will happen.

Danny: How can you say that?! We can't let this happen!

Clockwork: It can and it will!

Danny: SHUT UP!!

Clockwork: Danny, please listen. Even if your universe is destroyed, there is still hope. You and your friends may yet survive this destruction. But, you will end up in a different world unlike anything you have ever seen. You will be teamed up with many characters whose worlds were also destroyed by tragic events.

Danny: How can I trust you?

Clockwork: I know what I am doing. Then again, I know everything.

Danny: OK. First, how will Vlad be able to destroy this world?

Clockwork: Your enemy is working for creatures made of pure darkness. Vlads darkness has deepened giving him total control over these creatures. They may be your undoing Danny.

Danny: What?! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! You never said anything about me dying!

Clockwork: I never said you were going to die. It is those creatures that will destroy your world.

Danny: And my friends?

Clockwork: Will be fine. I am telling you this, because you deserve to know everything about the events that will happen. You must be prepared. If you stop Vlad now, he will just keep attacking until he succeeds.

Danny: Just like with Technus when he upgraded and Embers rock concert. Those were Vlads plans.

Clockwork: Study your opponent. Difficult trials lie ahead. Be ready. Now, I shall teleport you to your friends.

(In an instant, Danny and Clockwork were teleported out of the lair.)

* * *

(Back in Amity Park, The heroes were completely beat from their battle. Freakshow and the other ghosts stood triumphantly over their opponents.)

Freakshow: Hahahahahahahaha! This is it! My vengeance is complete! But still, there only one person left to look for.

Danny: Look no further Freakshow!!!

(All the ghosts and Freakshow looked up in the sky to see Danny flying toward them at full speed.)

Freakshow: Well now. Just in time for the second to last act. This battle with you friends didn't please the crowd all to well. Let's hope this one is a real show stopper! CHARGE!!!

(Every single evil ghost charged after Danny ready for the fight. Danny duplicated himself into four of him and did his most powerful attack, the ghostly wail. All the ghosts were caught in it. With powerful force and complete coverage of the area, there was no escape from this devastating attack. The ghosts all disappeared defeated by the hero ghost. Freakshow shook his fist violently as he ordered the Behemoth to attack, which resulted in Danny grabbing its tail and flinging it right on top of Freakshow, flattening him.)

Danny: Looks like your circus is going dark Freakshow!

(The Guys in White got up off the ground and surrounded the ghost controller.)

Guys in White Agent #2: You're under arrest Freakshow!

Guys in White Agent #1: You're going to jail for a long time!

Freakshow: I don't think so. The finale is just on its way. And I think you will be quite surprised! Hahahahahahaha!

(Freakshow and the Behemoth suddenly vanished as if they were teleported somewhere else.)

Danny: Darn it. He got away.

Sam: DANNY!!

(Sam ran over to Danny and hugged him so tight. Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Jack, and Maddie also joined in the hug nearly suffocating Danny.)

Jack: You did it son! You saved the day!

Tucker: You showed those ghosts who's boss!

Maddie: I'm just glad it's over!

Danny: Guys. I'm sorry. But we're not done yet.

Valerie: What do you mean?

Danny: I found out who the leader is. Vlad Plasmius.

(Everyone was in a state of shock when they heard the news. They were certain Vlad was the leader, but they still didn't see it coming.)

Jack: I. . . . .I. . . . . . .I don't believe it.

Maddie: Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry.

Thrash: I knew that Vlad guy was no good!

Pandora: He shall pay!

Danny: Guys. I think there is one last battle ahead of us. It will be the most difficult we've ever had to face. Mom, Dad, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, you're all coming with me. The rest of you, please keep an eye out in case the ghosts return. And thank you. Are you with me guys?

Jack: You bet son!

Maddie: Let's tear that jerk apart!

Tucker: We're your friends Danny.

Jazz: It's time to make Vlad pay.

Dani: Payback time.

(Instead of just saying anything, Sam kissed Danny on the cheek, causing him to blush. Danny smiled briefly as he got his serious face on again remembering Clockworks words.)

Danny: Alright everyone. Vlad is in the Ghost Zone. Let's go!

(Danny and his friends and family ran for the Ghost Portal as they get ready for the final battle.)

* * *

(But Vlad has one last plan in store. He and the Fright Knight stood in front of the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Vlad raised the key in the air and put in the Sarcophagus. After unlocking it, a blinding flash of darkness snuck out as the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone awoke from his grave. Vlad and the Fright Knight laughed knowing they were going to win. Especially now that the Ghost King has joined them.)

* * *

Hold on to your keyboards people. Only one last chapter to go! It will be epic as Danny and his friends face off against Vlad, the Fright Knight, and the Ghost King. Will they win? And when will Dark Danny is free once again? GO NOWHERE!


	20. A Disappointing Outcome

This is it! The final part of my story. After this, I'll make a new one. I have already posted a poll on which story you want me to type next. Please go there after you're done reading this.

* * *

(As Jack piloted the Specter Speeder through the Ghost Zone, everything was quiet. Jack was determined to face Vlad again. Dani just wanted some payback for how the evil halfa treated him in the past. As for Danny. . . .well, he hasn't said a word since they left. He remembered everything that Clockwork had told him. About his world being destroyed, the strange journey ahead of him. It was all overwhelming to him. Danny decided not to tell his friends about this, in fear that they may panic. They have enough troubles as it is. Sam was starting to become very worried as she sat next to Danny holding his hand.)

Sam: So. . . .this is it?

Danny: Yeah.

Sam: Are you alright? You sound very nervous.

Danny: (sigh)

Sam: Well, to tell you the truth, I am a little scared myself. I'm scared that, what if Vlad succeeds? What will happen to us? Our home? What will happen to you?

(Danny looked at the horrified expression on Sams face almost like she was going to cry. Sam hardly ever cries. Danny knew that she had to tell her.)

Danny: Sam. About how I got here. There's something I want to tell you.

Sam: Huh?

Danny: Before I came to help you guys, I paid a visit to Clockwork and. . . .

(Danny didn't want to tell Sam out loud so he just whispered in her ear. As Sam learned everything, she was even more scared.)

Sam: What? You mean. . . .we're going to LOSE?

Tucker: What was that?

Jack: What's this talk I hear about losing? The Fentons are a family of winners!

Dani: Yeah! Get all those negative thoughts out of your head! Let's find Vlad and kick his butt!

Danny: But guys. . .

Maddie: Don't worry about a thing sweetie. We'll be right beside you.

Jazz: We will beat him. Right?

(Danny and Sam exchanged nervous looks to each other as they saw the happy determined faces on their friends. Danny had a change of attitude and started to become confident.)

Danny: Everyone. Vlad is going down. I don't know what happens, but he will not get away with this. He has threatened our friends, tried to kill us, and he wasn't any nice to us either! We will WIN!

Tucker: We're with you all the way dude!

(Jack continued to drive the Specter Speeder through the Ghost Zone. Danny started to become nervous again as he tried to rub off the fact that they might lose. Elsewhere in the Ghost Zone, Clockwork observes their progress.)

Clockwork: Good luck Danny Phantom.

* * *

(The Specter Speeder had soon arrived at it's destination. The ancient castle of the Ghost King.)

Dani: Is this where Vlad is?

Tucker: Eeesh. Creepy. Big. Death written all over it. Definately the lair of a grudge-holding has-been multi-billionaire.

Danny: Then it's time to finish this!

(As Jack steered the Specter Speeder in the direction of the castle, the ship was suddenly bombarded by green fireballs.)

Dani: What's going on?

(Everyone looked out the window. Apporaching them is a terrifying black knight wielding a green sword riding a black horse with dragon wings.)

Tucker: The Fright Knight? I thought he worked for the Ghost King!

Dani: The ultiamte ruler of the Ghost Zone?

Sam: How did you you know?

Pariah Dark: HUMAN FOOLS! YOU SHALL NOT GO FURTHER!

(Appearing next to the Fright Knight was the ultimate ghost, Pariah Dark. a.k.a., the Ghost King.)

Danny: He didn't!

Sam: Why would Vlad free the Ghost King?

(Instead of getting an answer, Pariah ordered the Fright Knight to lunge forth and attack the Specter Speeder again. Danny and Dani took on the ghost forms and flew out of the ship to fight their new opponents. Danny took on Pariah while Dani fought the Fright Knight.)

Maddie: Jack! We can't just let them handle this themselves!

Jack: You're right! Let's go!

(Jack pressed a button and lasers shot in all directions from the Specter Speeder.)

Pariah: ENOUGH!

(Pariah Darks mace started to glow as it shot lightning at the ship. The Specter Speeder was out of power and fell down into the abyss of the ghost zone.)

Danny: NO!

(Danny flew down to save his friends until the Ghost King grabbed his foot.)

Danny: DANI! SAVE THEM!

(Dani flew down as well, but was unfortunately hit by one of the Fright Knights fireballs. The flames engulfed Danis body as she dissappeared into nothingness.)

Danny: NOOOOO!

(Danny was deeply saddened when he saw his friends and family gone before his very eyes. Vent in anger, he unleashed a plethora of punches all over the Fright Knight and the Ghost King. But with a powerful backhand, the Ghost King swatted Danny away.)

Pariah Dark: It's useless boy. Your punishment was just. And now I shall destroy you just as I have already destroyed your loved ones!

Vlad: Out of the question!

(Pariah, Danny, and the Fright Knight turned and saw Vlad Plasmius walking out of the castle.)

Fright Knight: How dare you defy Lord Pariahs judgement!

Pariah Dark: No! He is right. We have bigger buisness to attend to after all.

(The Fright Knight and the Ghost King both opened up a portal leading to who knows where leaving Danny to face his most hated arch enemy.)

Danny: I have said this once, I'll say it it again! YOU ARE ONE CRAZY, CRUEL, POMPOUS, GREEDY, INSANE, SERIOUSLY MESSED-UP FRUIT LOOP!

Vlad: Insults? Is that all you can dish out after what I did to your friends and family? For shame Daniel. For sha. . .

(Vlad was interrupted as Danny fired a ghost ray at Vlads chest sending him flying back into the castle. Danny flew inside and glared murderously at Vlad as he recovered. Danny flew up to punch him in the face, but Vlad fired ghost rays from his eyes sending him flying as well.)

Vlad: Why do you keep fighting when all hope is lost?

Danny: Hope is not lost!

Vlad: You will never see your loved ones again!

Danny: That is not true! They're alive! I KNOW THEY ARE!

Vlad: You just watched them as they fell down an endless abyss Daniel! Amity Park is in ruins! It's over!

Danny: No. It's not over. So long as there is hope, you will never truly win!

(Danny unleashed his ghostly wail attack on Vlad as an explosion surrounded the area. Danny got off the groud as the smoke cleared. But to Dannys shock, Vlad was unharmed as if the wail didn't do anything.)

Vlad: You're that stubborn, eh? Well enough of this then. It's time for the final step in your universes destruction!

(Vlad snapped his fingers. For a while, nothing happened.)

Danny: That's it?

(Apparently, no it wasn't. To Dannys surprise, huge black portals popped up in all areas of the castle. Crawling out from the portals were small black yellow-eyed creatures kind of like bugs. Danny had never seen anything like this before.)

Danny: What? What's going on? WHA. . .WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?

Vlad: Hahahahahaha! Surprised? I thought so! These delightful little creatures are not ghosts if that's what you were thinking. No. These beasts are special. Born from the darkness in peoples hearts. They will not stop until all light in eradicated. The darkness attracts them. And only a being of true darkness (such as myself) can control them.

Danny: What are you talking about?

Vlad: The ultimate power! The key to universal domination! Using their power, I can rule all worlds!

Danny: I don't care how many of these creatures there are! They can beat me!

(Vlad just smirked as the black creatures surrounded Danny.)

Vlad: Kill him.

(The creatures pounced, but Danny put a ghost shield around himself. As they bounced off the shield, Danny sent an onslaught of ghost rays on them. Upon contact, the creatures disappeared in a puff of smoke.)

Danny: What are these things? I've never seen anything like them before.

Vlad: Tick-tock Daniel. Time is running out.

(As Danny destroyed all the creatures, more just kept coming.)

Danny: AUGH! This is pointless!

(Danny turned his attention to Vlad as he flew towards him. But the evil halfa disappeared as three more of him surrounded Danny.)

Danny: Oh no you don't!

(Danny also mulitplied himself into four of him as the copies began to fights. The first Danny clone disappeared and then a Vlad clone was destroyed.)

Vlad: Ho-hum. To think, if you team up with me, I would've been a little more merciful to you.

Danny: You never keep your word!

Vlad: It's as if you know me so well!

(The real Vlad shot two ghost rays from his hands destroying the other two Danny clones leaving the original to fight the three Vlads. One of them flew forward for a punch while the other two stayed their distance. Danny grabbed the charging Vlads arm and threw him at the second clone. And then Danny let loose a blizzard freezing the clones and destroying them.)

Vlad: Oh, what? No more silly banter to go with that?

Danny: Maybe I've run out of new material.

Vlad: Well, I think it's time to get to the HEART of this battle!

(Vlad snapped his fingers again as one of the black creatures pounced on Danny. The creature pushed his hand into Dannys chest as he dug right into it. Danny yelled out in pain as it felt like his heart was being ripped out. Danny was finally able to push the cretaure off as he then destroyed it with a blast of ghost energy. But Vlad came in with another uppercut punch.)

Vlad: Well, I hope you enjoyed that little demonstration of my friends powers.

Danny: Powers? You mean it. . .

Vlad: That's right! That thing was after your heart.

Danny: My heart? But, what does it want with my. . .

Vlad: So many questions, so little time. And speaking of time. . .

(A portal suddenly opened up as it showed the city of Amity Park being overrun by the same black creatures. Danny watched in horror as this was all happening.)

Vlad: Now do you see? I have beaten you. Amity Park is no more. You. . .have. . .lost.

(Danny clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger. Danny let out a primal scream as he let out one more ghostly wail. This time, it was so enormous, that it surrounded the entire castle. All the creatures were destroyed and the castle started to crumble down upon him. But Danny wasn't finished. When the castle and creatures were destroyed, he focused his powerful wail on Vlad as it sent him flying far back. But Vlad just kept on smirking despite being decimated by a powerful attack. As soon as Dannys attack finished up, he turned back into Danny Fenton and lied on the floor totally helpless. Vlad got back up and looked down upon the nearly conscious boy.)

Vlad: Well, there's no need to throw a hissy fit about it.

(The black creatures appeared again as they surrounded Danny.)

Danny: Dani. . . . .Jazz. . . .Tucker. . . .Mom, Dad. . . . . . . . .Sam. This. . .can't be. . . .happening.

Vlad: Oh, it happened alright. And now, your fate is sealed. You were a worthy opponent Daniel, but all good things must come to an end.

(Danny watched in horror as the black creatures jumped on Vlad completely covering him. But Vlad just kept on laughing maniacally as this was happening. As soon as Vlad was completely covered, the creatures vanish in thin air along with Vlad. The creatures surrounding Danny were anxious to finish the job and pounced on the ghost boy. Just as Dannys life was about to end, time completely stopped. Appearing before the frozen scene is the time ghost, Clockwork. He floated up to Danny as the disappeared together. As time moved forward again, the creatures stood there wondering what happened.)

* * *

(Danny opened his eyes as he looked around. He found himself in Clockworks lair. He got up and saw the giant pendulums, windows showing what's happening in different timelines, and. . . .the thermos containing Dannys evil future self.)

Clockwork: He's still in there. Vlad and his henchmen have not recruited him into the Organization yet.

Danny: The Organization?

Clockwork: You will know more about them later on Danny. But first, to discuss important matters with you.

Danny: Does this have anything to do with what you have told me?

Clockwork: Yes. Vlad has succeeded in his plan.

Danny: How could I let this happen? AUGH! THIS IS MY FAULT! I COULD'VE PREPARED FOR THIS! AND NOW MY HOME. . .MY FRIENDS. . . .SAM. It's all gone. I've lost.

(Dannys eyes started to form tears as he grieved over what had happened.)

Clockwork: You are not to blame for this Danny. No one in this universe could've prepared themselves against the Heartless.

Danny: The Heartless?

Clockwork: Those black creatures who attacked you. Creatures that are attracted to darkness, and fear the light. That was why they wanted your heart. The light in your heart was what stalled them from attacking your world.

(Danny remembered when one Heartless tried to pull out his heart. He didn't want to go through that experience again. And it certainly didn't cheer him up either.)

Clockwork: If it makes you feel better, your friends are not lost.

(Dannys head rose when he heard this.)

Danny: What?

Clockwork: Your friends and family were actually teleported to an alternate world.

Danny: Wha. . .Where?

(Clockwork pointed to a window as it showed a picture of the world where Dannys friends were lost in. It looked like a city in ruins. The sky was red and the buildings where completely destroyed. In other parts of the world, there were no plants, snow, and absolutely no life whatsoever.)

Danny: They're here? What is this place?

Clockwork: This is the world the Organization has taken residence in. Like your world, this one was also brought to ruin by the Organization. Except with a more drastic effect.

Danny: Other worlds? Other worlds are going to end up like mine and this one?

Clockwork: That is their plan. When all light has faded, only darkness will reign.

Danny: And my friends are HERE? HOW CAN THEY BE ALRIGHT?

Clockwork: I'd be lying if I said they perished.

Danny: I'm not sure if I can trust you but, you gotta send me there! I have to go to that world!

Clcokwork: Say no more Danny. I have intended to send you there myself.

Danny: I have to find my friends and family and defeat Plasmius. I'm ready.

Clockwork: Good luck, Fenton.

(As Clockwork raised his staff, and pointed it toward the window making a portal to the world. Danny gulped nervously as he stepped forward. As he went through, he found himdelf in an open desert. He was in the right place. Danny looked around and saw nothing but dirt and large rocks that are probably ruins from old buildings. Danny was on his own now. A look of determination on Dannys face came up as he shouted out his signature phrase.)

Danny: I'M GOING GHOST!

(In a bright flash, Danny Fenton transformed back into Danny Phantom. He immeadiately took to the skies looking around.)

* * *

(Back in his lair, Clockwork watch Danny flying through the land through his magic window. There were two other ghosts there as well called the Observants.)

Observant #1: You do not really trust the boy, do you?

Clockwork: It is as you said before. He is my responsibility.

Observant #2: But even he cannot possibly take on a task so perilous. And to think otherwise would be foolish.

Clockwork: You argue with the one ghost in the universe who knows everything there is.

Observant #1: Very well. We will trust your decision.

Observant #2: But if your little champion fails, don't say we didn't warn you.

(The Observants left Clockworks lair as he looked back into his mirror.)

Clockwork: You are ready to take on the Organization Danny. But you are not alone. During your travels, you shall ally yourselves with friends old and new. Team up with them, and return your world and other worlds back to their original state. The journey will be difficult.

(Clockwork turned and looked at other windows showing other figures walking across the wide desert. A yellow sea sponge, a child genius, a kid and two fairies, a red haired girl along with her boyfriend and hairless rodent, a young girl and her blue dog-like creature, twenty-two teenagers from a gameshow, a little boy with some strange bizzarre characters, a red dragon, five super-hero teens, three flying super girls, and five secret agent children. Clockwork knows when Danny meets them, they will stop the Organization. But do they have what it takes?)

Clockwork: As I said before, good luck Danny Phantom.

* * *

And there you have it. The story is done! I feel like I could've written the ending better, but I make due with what I get. Well, now that this story is out of the way, it's time to move on to a new story. Which one? YOU DECIDE! I have put up a poll in my profile. Be sure to vote. And don't forget to review. Good-bye.


End file.
